Fate:Beacon - The Great War
by Mojo1586
Summary: Legends. Stories scattered and told throughout the annals of time. In a world where the discovery of Dust led to something more, the discovery of Magic. With this power the Mages pushed back the Grimm though there is now a new target to pursue, the Holy Grail, the source of Dust and the untold power of a wish. With one Jaune Arc caught right in the middle of it.(RWBY-Fate/Universe)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to the first chapter of my newest story Fate/Beacon(Name is totally pending by the way) a story I put together with the help of a friend who got me into Fate/Zero and the other variations in this series. I thought it looked awesome and I've done a few other RWBY stories and I thought why not give it a shot? Big note I have made a few definite changes to the historical lore in Remnant and on some of the aspects if you're aware of how the Fate series operates in trying to bring the two together, namely that people know about magic, it's sorta like Howl's Moving Castle, some people can use it, most can't and they accept it but there are still some secrets. The characters especially will be different, some will be masters, some will be servants, some will have similar backgrounds and others will have theirs almost completely rewritten but I won't compromise personality if I can help it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this whether you're a fan of Fate, RWBY, or both and thank you for giving it a shot. (POV story like my others, just a writing preference of mine) - Mojo1586**

 **"…" – Spoken**

 **'** ** _Italics'_** **\- Thought**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or its characters, they belong to Monty Oum of Roosterteeth Productions, and those characters you see not from the show like the main character are my own OCs for the purpose of the story. Enjoy) - Mojo1586**

 _Chapter 1 - A Beginning_

 _ **-Prologue-**_

 _Legends. Stories scattered and told throughout the annals of time._

 _Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, those that stood above their peers in strength, mind, or valor._

 _Man itself, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of untold destruction, the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of his creations._

 _These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools and knowledge that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust." a discovery that soon led to the development of what is today known as "Magic"._

 _Those that could draw on Dust's extraordinary properties and from the well of power within themselves, the mages, led the way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. With the power to rewrite the laws of Remnant, to hold the power of the elements in hand, these few did battle with the Grimm and drove them back into the shadows from whence they came, leaving them to plague the darkest depths of Remnant forevermore._

 _But this was not the end. According to legend, the mages in their constant pursuit of knowledge and understanding discovered something incredible. Dust, the purest form of magic, power, and life, had a source, one that could be accessed and was theorized by Remnant's greatest minds to be capable of granting such power that the wielder's will could become reality._

 _The power to grant any wish._

 _It was soon found that this mighty object, this "Holy Grail", could only wielded by those that it itself chooses, those with the sufficient power, and will, to make use of it. The conflicts fought between those the Grail chose were terrible, and threatened the peace that was so hard to achieve._

 _In the wake of the destruction, rules were put in place and the ritual to bring forth the mythic object established. Seven was the number of potential wielders the Grail and its power chose so seven "Masters" would do battle through the Servants, familiars of the highest rank drawn from the Grail that take on the form and consciousness of heroic figures of history and legend, the same legends that mankind held so dear, in a war with the one left standing poised to take their prize._

 _The prize of a wish, the power to become legend._

* * *

 ** _- Weiss Schnee-_**

It was ice cold in the darkened stone room where I now stood, the basement of the Schnee family's estate here in Vale. It had to be to preserve the integrity of the various alchemical and literary components which lay inside. I'd been maybe five years old the last time I'd been down here, when father had taken me from my music lessons and made it abundantly clear that this would be my future, my purpose for living. Over a decade of preparation, planning, and sacrifice…

"And it all starts today." I murmured, staring about at the neatly organized rows and rows of shelves laden with books, at the beakers and jars filled with various colored substances and shapes before finally coming to a stop on the intricate circular symbol etched and painted into the floor.

It had taken most of the day to get this room and the house above into proper order despite the help's shameful dismay, at least by my standards, forcing me to actually skip today's lectures at Beacon.

' _As if I didn't know enough to teach the classes already. Better than even the teachers I'd wager...'_ I thought to myself, grinning with pride. ' _Today was a day of triumph, the realization of everything the Schnee family has been striving for, generations in the making.'_

I moved to my bag, placed near the entrance of the room as I'd walked in, removing a light wooden box emblazoned with the Schnee logo, holding it before me reverently. ' _Tonight is the night I become a Master!'_

* * *

"What is this supposed to be?" I asked Winter, nudging the strange box curiously with a freshly manicured finger before glancing up at my sister, the other white haired girl sipping her tea dismissively.

I had to admit I'd been surprised to hear from her after months of little to no contact since I'd come to Vale to attend Beacon Academy, even more surprised that she'd requested a meeting. So here we sat in the richest little cafe I could find. "Your giving me an early birthday present? I intended to go back to Atlas later next month during the break." I said, flinching as my sister rounded on me eyes flashing dangerously.

"Really? You actually think that I would fly all the way from Atlas personally to deliver a birthday present?" the other Schnee chided me harshly, giving me a look that would've split a glacier. I felt myself sinking further into my seat, glancing down at the small cup in front of me, my reflection staring me back in the amber liquid's surface. "No, this is from father. He says it's time."

My head shot up immediately, so fast my neck ached in protest but I ignored it, mind fully intent on what my elder sister had just told me. "It's time? Impossible, the last war was less than thirty years ago. The ritual requires a minimum of at least sixty before it's able to recover enough Mana to be attempted again!" twenty-two years ago to be exact, twenty-two years since the last battle for the Holy grail where seven masters, one of which having been my grandfather, had fought for the right to wield it's power. twenty-two years since he'd been brutally murdered by one of the others in the attempt.

"It caught father by surprise as well, though he suspects that since the last ritual was such a failure, the grail must've been able to recover its mana reserves more quickly than usual." the other heiress explained casually. ' _That does make sense I suppose...'_ I wondered, the last ritual had been a complete massacre, no one, servant or master from that war had been left standing to take the grail when it appeared. "Considering you're the one with the greater power I would've thought you of all people would've been able to sense that yourself?" her eyes widened suddenly, grabbing for my wrist and hoisting it onto the table, ignoring my squeak of alarm and pain. The other patrons looking away after noting our attire and the Schnee company logo on Winter's suit jacket, not wanting to get themselves involved, "Look, I can even make out the signs."

I chanced a glance down at my wrist, noting the series of what looked to be bruises near where her hand held me fast. ' _I thought those were from fencing!?'_

"Father was right to send me after all if you can't even do this correctly." Winter sneered, a dark smile forming across her pretty face as I held my arm clutched to my chest, "Unfortunately my presence is required in Atlas for what will likely be the duration of the conflict, leaving you to your own devices. I'm only here now because of this." she nudged the box closer to me, smile now replaced by a look of jealousy. "We couldn't trust the key to our victory to some random courier."

I cautiously reached down, looking towards Winter's face as if for permission before taking a peek inside, heart racing as I beheld the contents. "I-Is this...Is this genuine?" I instantly felt stupid just for asking, of course it was genuine, father wouldn't send something like this unless he was absolutely certain of its authenticity.

"Your catalyst for the summoning, excavated from the Hill of the Two Sisters a week ago." Winter noted with no small amount of pride, "We lost a lot of faunus to the Grimm, and then there was a small scuffle with some mercenaries on the site. Likely sent by some other mage family in an attempt to raid it before we got there, all dealt with from what we could see but I father "suggests" that you commence with the ritual immediately and summon your servant, don't want to lose out now do we?" I nodded, knowing better than anyone what a "suggestion" from father meant. ' _Do it or don't bother showing your face again.'_

Winter drank the last of her tea and stood, giving me one last cold look before nodding to the box. "My thoughts, try and shoot for Saber if you can." she left right after that, speeding off in the limo leaving me staring down at the marks on my wrist, my ticket to legend, just beneath the fresh set of bruises.

* * *

"Alright…" I glanced about the room one last time, making sure everything was perfect, precisely in its place, nothing out of order, ' _It all has to be perfect.'_ I stressed, placing drops of liquid silver and iron towards the center of the circle, powdered calcium mixed with different Dust types spaced evenly towards the cardinal directions, and a dozen other various alchemical additives littered the space. "I think that's almost everything." I closed my eyes, muttering a quick incantation that lit the wrought iron braziers space along the wall with a pale white light, staring down at the tattered piece of what once must've been a blood red cloak I held clutched in my dominant hand.

The summoning of a Heroic spirit was perhaps the most critical moment to master seeking the grail, the battle won potentially being won or lost based on the outcome and which spirit was summoned. Only two things were ever truly certain, that the one summoned would be a figure worth of a heroic presence in history or lore for some deed or another that set them apart, the grail would settle for nothing less, and that whatever or whoever was summoned would be fit into one of seven different classes.

From what I'd been taught these classes could sometimes vary depending on various details or circumstances but usually held within the classes of Archer, Lancer, Caster, Rider, Berserker, Assassin, and Saber.

For my ritual I was going to attempt to summon Saber, a balanced sword wielder and generally regarded as the most powerful class of servant, the previous Sabers generally performing well in the last few wars, often reaching the final two or three if not winning outright.

' _Grandfather had summoned Saber though, and look where it got him...'_ my mind brought up traitorously. I pushed the offending thought aside, slipping into the calm cool confidence that I'd been taught to embody since I was a little girl learning at the heels of some of the most learned instructors, my father chief among them. ' _This is where I thrive, this is what I was born for.'_ I told myself, moving to the center of the circle, holding out my arm and closing my eyes, focusing my Aura, influencing my magical wavelength using the leyline of this house as an anchor. With a hesitant heart I began reciting the incantation I had memorized by heart.

 _"Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the lord of contracts be the foundation._

 _Let Red be the color I pay tribute to._

 _Let rise a wall against the swift wind that shall fall._

 _Let the four cardinal gates close swiftly..._

 _Guide thyself from the hilltop, follow the forked road leading to the kingdom."_

 _The circle began glow and shift beneath me, pulsing as if in time with my heart._

 _"Let it be declared now;_

 _My will creates your body, and my fate shall be with your sword._

 _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail._

 _Answer, if you would submit to this this truth, to obey my will and reason._

 _Unaware of loss, nor aware of gain._

 _I have no regrets. This is the only path"_

I felt my resolve flutter at the words, at the sudden rush of power behind their meaning but stood firm, pushing aside all distraction as a rush of air began to whirl around the room, disturbing the careful piles of paper I'd spent so long organizing and blowing out the candles, shrouding the room in darkness except for the glow of the seal. ' _Almost there!'_

 _"From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,_

 _come forth from the circle of restraint, hunter of the holy balance!"_

I cried out the last few syllables, barely able to bask in the completion of the ritual before a sudden burst of power swelled, blasting the me back a few feet in a puff of crimson smoke, harsh winds and...rose petals?

I sat there dazed, feeling my Aura and Mana drain from me, a signal that the ritual had gone well, or completely and horrendously wrong. a red glow catching my eye as the marks on my wrist twisted, forming an intricate snowflake design, the command seals, ' _a success!'_

A coughing fit broke me from my reverie, drawing my attention to the small huddled form sitting in my circle, ringed by rose petals, sporting shoulder length dark red hair and wearing a long crimson cloak the same color as the catalyst I'd used. She sneezed again, what were indeed rose petals slowly fading into motes of light as she looked around inquisitively with a pair of silver eyes that glowed even in the dim light.

"Huh?" I gaped open mouthed, examining the little girl who only looked to be a bit taller than I was, not the battle hardened, sword wielding battle master I'd been expecting. ' _Father won't be happy to hear this.'_ I groaned inwardly, head slumping to the floor as exhaustion took me, a high pitched cry of alarm being the last thing I heard before passing out.

* * *

 ** _- Jaune Arc-_**

"UWAH!" I yelped, shooting upwards with my sheets clutched in my hands pulled tightly to my chest, panting as I stared around the room in a cold sweat. Once I was sure there was no present danger I became more aware of my surroundings, in particular the blaring Beowolf style alarm clock howling through the room doing its best to blow out mine and my roommate's eardrums.

"Dude!" Neptune grumbled, rolling over in his bed as he pulled his pillow over his ears, eyes squinting as light poured in through the window "NOT COOL!" I made a grab for the clock, only managing to knock it away and fall clear off the bed landing headfirst onto the hardwood floor.

' _Man they are not kidding about the name...'_ I grimaced painfully, rubbing at what was sure to be a nasty bruise on the back of my head through my blonde hair as I reached for the clock.

"Do you really need to be up this early?" the blue haired student asked, apparently giving up on sleep, throwing his pillow at me instead, "Back at Haven we actually had a concept, sleeping in, ever hear of it?"

I sighed, getting to my feet and stretching before moving to my closet to change, "C'mon man you know this is the only time to get a good meal, otherwise all the big wigs get first bite and we dregs get stuck with the leftovers." Neptune muttered something dark about his opinion on the matter but I'd already tuned him out, trying instead to figure out what exactly had happened to make me freak out that.

' _Had to have been a nightmare or something but why can't I remember it then.'_ I remembered a voice talking to me, then some bright flash of light and then...' _Oh well, just a dream right, nothing to worry about.'_ I scratched at my head before noting what looked to be a few dark bruises on the back of my hand. "Huh, when did this happen?" Probably the fall just now, must've hit it on the edge of my bed or something, that's it. ' _Bad start but think of the day ahead, mom always said to keep positive.'_

From the display on the clock I had just enough time to get a decent breakfast before my Basic Alchemy lecture with Professor Peach, after that came Magical History with Doctor Oobleck, and finally rounding off with Invocation & Zoology with Peter Port himself. _Then from there it's working the bar the whole the night at Junior's.'_ I groaned, slumping my head against the cabinet door. ' _This wasn't exactly what I expected when the headmaster offered me a place here.'_ I'd thought that learning mage craft would be all flashy spells, incredible adventures to incredible places, extravagant parties...' _Or at least parties where I'm not the one serving drinks and hauling out drunks throwing up all over themselves.'_

"Save me some bacon!" Neptune called out as I left the room, working on my tie as I made my way through the ornate stone carved halls of Beacon Academy. One of the largest and most renowned schools of magic on the face of Remnant, the enormous stone castle had a reputation to live up to and it showed everywhere I looked, winding staircases, well equipped lecture halls, a very well stocked kitchen... I felt my mouth watering as I walked into the hall and got myself a heaping pile of food, blank faced stone familiars working the kitchen as the few early birds like me got in their last good meal before classes started, or at least were attempting to anyway.

"What's your deal freak!?" a muscle bound boy with slick backed burnt orange hair said with a smirk as he pulled on a pair of floppy brown rabbit ears protruding from one girl's head, "Making me waste time looking at your freakish face while I could be eating with my friends here." He waved a hand to three other boys, his thugs.

I gritted my teeth, fist clenched. Cardin Winchester was essentially an incredibly vivid example of everything wrong with Beacon academy, a bully who picked on others and got away with it simply by the grace of his lineage. The Winchesters being a large family famous for powerfully gifted heirs, a nation's worth of financial power, and a sadistic streak that ran for miles. Cardin and those like him often picked on others, those with weaker ties to magical houses and in his case the Faunus, hybrids of man and animal who more often than not simply wished to be left alone.

"Well? Don't you have something to say freak?" he gave the girl's ears another painful tug.

"Stop! That hurts!" the Faunus cried out, beating at his hand ineffectually. "Please."

I don't know how it happened but suddenly I was stumbling along, my plate flying towards Cardin's face. The brute having barely anytime to react before receiving a face full of scrambled eggs and oatmeal, flailing back. The Faunus looked at me in surprise but I just mouthed the word "Run" to her. She gave me a quick nod and a shy smile before bouncing away, ' _Alright, played the dashing hero, saved the fair maiden, and now to make my quick exit.'_ yeah right…

Cardin had his fist on my collar before I'd even taken a step, red faced and fuming as the remnants of my breakfast dribbled down his face, though at the sight of me an evil smile crept along his face sending a chill down my spine. "Hey Jauney boy, thought you could get away now did you, especially after making such a big mess."

"Me? Get away? No, I was just…" I woke up with Neptune crouched above me, head ringing like a gong, or maybe that was the bell, I couldn't really be sure.

"Cardin?" my roommate asked simply, shaking his head as I nodded before helping me shakily off the floor, "What did he do this time?"

"He was picking on a faunus girl, bunny ears, long brown hair…" I groaned, trying to correct the sudden issue I had with balance, ' _Guess my reinforcement was a bit off'_ I supposed, muttering a few quick words, feeling the magic flow through me as it worked to heal my injuries. Body reinforcement and healing seemed to be the only two things I could do particularly well, it was what got me invited to attend this school in the first place, that and my apparent "incredible" mana reserves. Didn't really matter much though, didn't have the talent to draw on it and my other skills just equated to "Hey beat me up more and get creative with it, I'll just fix myself up afterwards."

"Velvet?"

"I think so...wait you know her?"

"2nd year, incredibly talented and sweet if a bit on the shy side, very pretty and a symbol to aspiring faunus mages everywhere." Neptune rattled off with a sly grin, "Dude seriously? I know every lady here." I laughed, clapping him on the back as we walked, well he walked I sorta just leaned on him for support, to class. "You know Jaune, the hero thing is cool and all but you sorta need to be conscious to get the girl."

"You're a really supportive friend, you know that?"

"Hey, I try my best."

* * *

"Oi! Arc!" I looked over my shoulder as Coco Adel strutted down the hall designer heels clacking on the stone floor, drawing alongside me as we fought against the flow of students leaving to go do whatever it was they did throughout the day be it work, studying, doing research. "You got a minute?"

I didn't really, the next airship to Vale left in a few minutes and I still needed to grab my uniform from my locker but she didn't need to know that. "Uh, sure what's up?" This was...odd, Coco being one of the wealthier students there was no reason for her to even be seen conversing with me, especially given that she was a second year like Velvet.

"I'm looking for Schnee, seen her around anywhere?"

"W-Weiss?" I stuttered, giving the student that bumped into me a quick apology, "No why do you think I would know anything?"

"Well, you're stalking her aren't you?" wow, she managed to say that sentence without making it sound as if that wasn't a totally out there statement. A fact I hopefully made clear as I gaped at her.

"W-What are you...?! Who told you I was stalking her? Not that I am of course that would be an uncomfortable breach in her personal privacy and that's not okay. Look I had a crush on her but she turned me down, sure it was crushing, especially after the whole guitar serenade in the dining hall thing, but I'm over her totally, no…!" I was stopped by a finger on my lips, "Okay I'll shut up now."

"Thank you Arc. "Coco muttered, removing her sunglasses as she kneaded the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Sorry to bother you but I thought there may've been some off chance you'd know where she might be, girl's been gone for two whole days now and we're supposed to be working on a research thesis for Port."

"Really?" I put a finger on my chin, "That's weird." Weiss Schnee was one of the more advanced students in my year, some rumors had her at the level where she could probably have graduated if she'd wanted too but that didn't mean she disregarded classes. "Maybe she's just sick or something?"

"She's not in her room though." Coco replied before shrugging picking up her pace, giving me a lazy wave, "Ah well, if you see her around let her know I'm looking, and thanks for helping with Velvet today, it was sweet of you."

"No problem." I called back, watching her get swallowed by the crowd before remembering I had somewhere to be. ' _Junior's gonna kill me!'_

* * *

"Good work tonight kid…" I looked up from the pile of glasses I was cleaning, Junior looking down at me as he checked the register, comparing numbers to what was on his scroll, "you know when I hired you I was expecting I'd get some bratty punk who's only real use was impressing the clientele with some of those magey party tricks, not someone actually dedicated and can mix a decent drink, you got spirit."

"W-Wow, thanks sir." I stuttered at the compliment, almost dropping the glass as I bowed my head, managing to slop half the cups contents down my front. The large man just grunted, shrugging his massive shoulders as he gestured to the door, "I'll get the rest from here, you've got to head back to that school of yours right?" I nodded, cleaning myself off with a dish towel before muttering a quick work of thanks and running off. "But if you're late again you can just start looking for another job, spirit or no!"

' _Nice to know I suppose._ ' I laughed, grabbing up my bag as I exited the club, giving one last wave to Melanie and Miltia, who, both pointedly ignored me before breathing in the cool, slightly polluted air of good old seedy downtown Vale as I started walking.

Working for Junior was rough, the man was a taskmaster of the truest sort, but he was fair if you proved yourself. ' _And he pays well...'_ I gave the paycheck in my hand a goofy grin, it probably wasn't legal for a seventeen year old to be working in a club, especially one like Junior's but apparently I could pass for older, and the man wasn't exactly big on the law sometimes.

But hey if you ignored the shadier characters and backroom dealings it all worked out in the end. "With the tip money I should be able to have some lien leftover after Mom's share."

I was in the midst of a little impromptu victory dance when I heard it, shouts and the clash of what sounded like steel on steel coming from down an alleyway leading towards the industrial district.

' _Could ignore it, none of my business anyway...'_ I thought, my mind racing one direction while my body moved on its own again, sneaking along the dimly lit path as quietly as I could manage, ' _last airship takes off in a few minutes, you could still catch it and actually sleep in your own bed tonight.'_ No use I was already through the alleyway, coming out on the edge of a large fenced off perimeter and through there... ' _What the hell?'_

It was the only phrase I could think of in response to the scene in front of me which wouldn't have looked out of place in one of the old war history books Oobleck had us reading, the entire area looking as if a bomb had gone off and in the center of it all were two people moving faster than my eyes could follow.

One a small girl wearing a long red cloak wielding a massive scythe while the other sported a white bone like mask, bull like horns, and a black trench coat and battered black and red armor, fighting off the girl's fearsome weapon with nothing but a red bladed katana, each blow letting off shockwave after shockwave of destructive force. A third figure stood off to the side a short ways away, crouched behind a piece of debris and wearing a familiar white dress that I'd seen her wear around campus occasionally.

"Weiss!?" I blurted out, the two fighters stopping mid strike to stare at me in shocked surprise, the heiress on the other hand looked mortified, face paling at the mere sight of me.

The katana wielder let out a short tsk of annoyance, glancing from me to the hooded girl angrily, hand clenched on the handle of his sword. "Damn it, just when things get interesting a witness has to show up and spoil the fun." in that instant he was gone, just vanished clear from my line of sight as if he'd never been there.

"Archer! Stop him!" Weiss shouted to the girl, pointing at me desperately with a look of undisguised horror on her face, the hooded girl's weapon shifting into a bladed bow, an arrow of crimson light forming as she drew the string back.

' _Why is she so…?"_ I thought dumbly before I felt a wet thud on my back, looking down I saw a blade slicked with blood, my blood I realized dully. The sword's length protruding from my chest before it withdrew just as quickly as it had struck, my legs giving out from underneath me, a red stain quickly spreading through my shirt and soaking the vest and tie Junior had given me on my first day. I opened my mouth but all that came out was a strangled cough, the coppery taste of blood filling my mouth all while I tried to look up.

The Faunus stood above me dispassionately, head jerking to the side as he narrowly dodged an arrow that cratered the side of a nearby building letting loose a shower of rocky debris and rose petals, raising shouts and cries of alarm from nearby.

"Your bad luck human, wrong place, wrong time, least I got to feed my blade tonight though, thanks for that." and then he was gone again, my vision fading rapidly as I felt my life literally draining with each passing second.

' _Oh my god I'm gonna die…'_ I thought with a start, tears in my eyes as I stared up at the cracked moon, ' _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna DIE!'_ and then Weiss was there, standing out starkly against the darkness, a pained expression on her face. ' _Because of me, damn it even while I'm dying I screw things up!'_ It was funny but even with all this happening at once I still managed to dwell on the strangest things. ' _I'd never made a name for myself, never became a hero like I told my sisters I would be, wow I never even kissed a girl...'_

"Why can't you just heal him Weiss? You can do that can't you?" A high pitched voice asked nervously, I thought I could make out silver eyes but little else. "You're good at magic."

"It's not enough, that servant must have some sort of curse imbued on the blade, one that make the wounds it inflicts harder to heal, I need…" The white haired mage let out a cry of exasperation as she pulled out a few brightly colored stones, ' _Dust'_

"Hey uh you're sure about this, you could get hurt using that much…"

"I know you dolt! Just hold him down and don't question me!" Immediately I felt a small pair of hands with deceptive strength keeping me still, as if I could move much to begin with.

"Sorry..." The voice muttered apologetically, "I know this hurts a lot but trust me the feeling should fade soon." I let out another small cough, red flecks spreading everywhere. Was that really supposed to be comforting? _'She's right though, the pain is getting better.'_

A complex string of words I barely understood and a bright flash of multi colored light were the last things I saw before the darkness took me, my consciousness fading to nothing.

- ** _END_**

 **A/N: Hey all, thank you so much for the read. For you Fate fans I know that was sort of a familiar start but I thought it at least a little fitting and I promise now that I'll try to keep the comparison strictly to lore wise rather than scene wise as much as possible. At the moment this is just kind of a test thing I did out of interest but if you guys want more don't hesitate to say so, follows, reviews, let me know and I'll work this into my schedule if the interest is there. Also as with all my other stories feel free to comment, I don't know some of the lore I'm drawing on so if I get things wrong I'm sorry, just consider that this is a fanfic though and I'm sort of trying to mix two very different series into one. Main point is you guys make the story better with your input and I'd like to hear your thoughts if I could do better. - Mojo**

 **EDIT 6/9/15: Making a bit of a change to the story, really just taking one character and choosing to use them another way that makes things way easier in the long run.**

 **Edit 4/19/16: Hey everyone, going to start really trying to get this story moving again. Just wondering if people like the whole "Jaune works at Junior's club" bit. Honestly I've seen it done in other Fics but right now it's still early enough in the story that I can make the needed changes to have him working at a place like Tukson's and it wouldn't change things drastically. I do like the idea of introducing Tukson at some point, think I can do some stuff with the character.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - The Holy Grail War_

 ** _-Ozpin-_**

"...and judging by what we managed to gather before the familiars were destroyed in the fighting we can accurately place what appears to be both Saber and Archer at the scene of tonight's battle." Bartholomew Oobleck read aloud, summarizing a report from Beacon's scryers. "The servants engaged one another but ceased when a currently unknown individual stumbled onto the conflict. Saber moved to eliminate the witness in accordance with the War's laws while Archer and her master, the Lady Schnee, attempted to stop him and...failed."

I lowered my head, grip tightening on the handle of my coffee mug at the unfairness of it all. ' _The battle hasn't even truly begun and already people are dying.'_ I seethed, attempting to school myself back to at least an appearance of calm indifference.

This person was certainly not the first nor would he likely be the last person to die in the pursuit of the Holy Grail, five wars before and over three hundred years of bloodshed had made that abundantly clear. I had known what I might have to face when I accepted the role of headmaster and administrator both years ago of this academy, when I agreed to act as a moderator, doing my best to contain the fallout of the war and it's participants to a minimum.

' _And yet of all the laws I must enforce this one is truly the most sickening.'_

"And the damages are covered?" I said, voice calm, belying the turmoil that rankled just beneath the surface, "I trust the war chest can handle it, and the cover?" the green haired man's eyebrows rose but he quickly composed himself, his knew this game as well.

"The district is in shambles but most of the damage was superficial, buildings and pavement for the most part, easily repaired. Lord Ironwood has assured me the funds are being delegated through the proper channels, the story being that a shipment of flame attributed Dust was stored improperly inside its container, causing an explosion when jostled."

Not the most elaborate cover up in the war's long history of course but enough to curb the public's eye, the more curious would have to be handled in due time by illusion or some another means. James would handle the financial details, his family always had, their "solemn duty" in their quest for the Grail to assist those hurt in the wake of it's coming.

"Excellent work as always Bartholomew…" I said after a few moments, making a small hand gesture that unlocked the protective wards on my desk, allowing me to withdraw a sealed folder from within the top most drawer "have the scryers send back-up familiars to comb the site before public services can cordon the area, if nothing else I'd like to identify the witness." It wouldn't do much good for the poor soul but I could at least make sure his next of kin were well attended to for their loss. "On to the next matter of business, the Masters…" I opened the file spreading the contents across my desk, "at the moment I have confirmation from six individuals in regards to their participation, either in person or by other means, all of whom have completed the summoning ritual successfully and are moving to or presently residing within the city as we speak."

"Master Lie Ren is expected to arrive within hours along with his servant." the teacher noted, examining his scroll with marked distaste as he adjusted his glasses, "Really, that an Enforcer of all people could be chosen, from a clan with that sort of history no less, to compete is simply…!"

"It is not within our purview to judge the Grail's will." I reminded him with a wry grin, causing the man to huff in irritation, "Lie Ren, heir to the Lie Clan, possesses the seals and thus was judged worthy to compete, simple as that."

"Still an interesting choice…" the magus grumbled under his breath, "they all are, each talented and dedicated." he closed the scroll and looked me straight in the eye, "This war might actually be the one Ozpin, the one where the Grail is finally claimed after all this time."

"Yes…" I laid my elbows on the desk, staring down at each of the files on my desk as I rested my chin on my hands, "and the mere thought of that terrifies me to no end."

* * *

 ** _-Lie Ren-_**

' _Not long now.'_ I thought to myself as I drifted along the ebbs and flows of mana made visible through the meditation, watching the currents shift along the air and through the surface far below like a flowing river, hearing the gentle hum of the Dust powering the commercial airship like a heartbeat as it made its way through the moonlit night towards its destination. ' _Vale...'_ a city rife with magic and life, soon to be subject to yet another brutal conflict for a prize only a few could understand and far fewer could hope to hold claim over. ' _And yet it is for that reason I'm going isn't it?'_

Magenta eyes slowly opened I once again allowed myself access to my more mundane senses, glancing down at the back of my left hand where crimson lotus shaped sigil stood in stark relief against pale skin. To say I'd been surprised that the stigmata had appeared at all a few weeks ago was an understatement.

From what the Lie Clan records had to offer on the subject, the Holy Grail War would be a battle for supremacy between seven masters, usually accomplished mages, and their seven summoned familiars, spirits embodying the form of ancient heroes. For a man who had been trained for most of his life to police mages and their actions sometimes violently, a member of a clan devoted to the same cause, to have been chosen as one of the seven was...well, it was hardly a standard selection.

"...and why isn't this "airship" flapping its wings as a bird does? Has it just been gliding the whole way? Wow if only I had something like this at…!" I sighed, looking over to the massive window that dominated the VIP suite of the ship that gave an incredible view of the approaching landmass and the lights of the far off city or more specifically the girl in the frilly pink and white dress with short orange hair currently pressing her face into the glass, "...messages could be sent in hours rather than weeks, the scope of entire campaigns broadened with new supply chains! I could've even…!"

' _What is that now, six, seven hours of continuous chatter and questions? Makes me wonder if servants even need to breathe?'_ I couldn't help the smile crossing my face though, as short lived as I allowed it to be. I'd admitted to some intimidation at the prospect of working alongside such a renowned warrior in this assignment but my experience over the last few days with Rider had in fact proven quite the relaxing change of pace and perspective, especially given her childlike wonder at the everyday marvels of this day and age that I'd never realized I took for granted. ' _She's certainly different from the company I usually keep.'_ The airship had been her favorite new discovery and had had the servant gushing nonstop since we boarded.

"It's starting isn't it Master." the servant said suddenly in a different tone than before, pulling back from the glass as she looked out at the fast approaching city. "The battle to end all battles."

"Yes, you can sense it?" I asked, honestly surprised. Even in the midst of my meditation I'd only felt the barest twinge of activity from our destination, a sign of two great magical forces in close proximity to the other that could only have been two servants fighting. That I could even detect it that clearly from this distance was a testament to just how powerful they were and their effect on the space around them.

"Not like you could with your whole meditation thing Master Ren, no no. It's more like a tingling on the back of my neck, like that feeling you get right before a heavy storm or an ambush, that something's coming, you can't see it but you know regardless." The girl sighed contentedly, eyes closed as she took a deep breath. "Oh you can just smell it, feel it deep in your very bones. It's been too long."

I watched her bask in the feeling for a while longer before resuming my meditations, it would be a busy night once we landed and preparations would still need to be done, weapons procured, contacts in the area established and put to work gathering information, but for the moment I would enjoy the uneasy peace while it lasted.

' _I'll do my duty to my family and Remnant, to ensure the Holy Grail and it's power falls into the correct hands, be it one of the other masters...or mine if necessary.'_

* * *

 ** _-Weiss Schnee-_**

"Weiss, you need to give him some space you know? Get some sleep." I snapped my head around to look at the red hooded servant, lounging in a cushy high backed chair, legs kicking over the armrest as she let out a bored sounding groan. "It isn't healthy, for you or for him." I gritted my teeth, turning away as I stared down at the boy lying in the bed next to me, pale as a sheet and his chest barely rising with each labored breath, blonde hair spread haphazardly around his sweaty face.

' _My fault...'_ I snarled inwardly, ' _I screwed up and let an innocent get involved, and of all people it had to be HIM!'_ Jaune Arc, the same bumbling idiot of a second rate magus who struggled over the most basic of concepts in class, the one who had embarrassed us both with his idiotic attempt at "serenading" me in front of at least half the academy. ' _And now he's hurt because of my weakness.'_

Luckily I'd been able to overcome the curse afflicting the wound and heal it, though the boy still was a bit battered, bruises and scrapes present from when he fell to the ground and a bandage already tightly wrapped around his hand around his hand that had already been there.

"You know us Archer's actually have some pretty good eyes?" the small girl continued on matter a factly, her voice really starting to get on my nerves. "You're tired, you haven't slept in hours, and healing him the way you did drained your mana reserves heavily. I can feel it"

"Noted." I said sharply, fist clenched on my knee, "Why don't you use those eyes for something useful, like scouting for the enemy?" ' _Like I told you too.'_ My mind finished for me. "You're aware that if Saber's master really is trying to stick to the rules and eliminate witnesses he'll send his servant back to finish what he started if he realizes he failed?

"With the sorts of wards and barriers you have around this place? I'd be surprised if even Assassin could get in here undetected." she replied with a shrug, turning over in the chair, resting her head on her arms. "Besides, it's not like you could keep me sustained in your condition if another servant actually attacked, especially that guy from earlier."

She was right of course and I hated it, the feeling that nothing was going as I'd always expected it too. After my lessons and in the dead of night I would often dream about fighting in the Holy Grail War just like my grandfather, except this time actually succeeding in obtaining the mythic object. Bringing eternal glory and supremacy to the Schnee Family with my loyal servant by my side.

Reality had been...sobering, to say the least. In my fantasies as a little girl I would often be accompanied by a handsome or beautiful knight of great renown, he or she the pinnacle of virtue, honor, and nobility, a shining example drawn from the Age of Hunters or some other bygone era.

Instead…I looked back at Archer, the teenager somehow managing to find cookies from seemingly out of nowhere, scarfing them into her face like a rabid dog before she noticed me staring, giving me a wide messy smile that she probably thought was comforting.

I'd been elated after father had told me of his plans to excavate the Hill of the Two Sisters to locate possible catalysts needed for the summoning ritual. I'd read all the stories in preparation a dozen times, Ruby Rose, legendary Grimm slayer who along with her half-sister Yang Xiao Long starred in dozens if not hundreds of daring tales chronicling their many exploits.

The stories each held her aloft as a genius tactician, leader, and a peerless warrior capable of defeating hordes of Grimm singlehanded. ' _To think I actually idolized her...'_ However, since summoning the girl, despite me being the master in this relationship, actually ordering her to do something was like pulling teeth, the girl stubbornly impertinent.

"Weiss, whatcha thinking about?" And then there was the familiarity, a proper servant would be addressing me as Master or Mistress but this child seemed devoid of any concept of proper etiquette. ' _I could use a command seal, order her to address me properly...'_ I thought before tearing the childish idea from my head immediately. ' _Look at me, actually considering using a precious seal on something so trivial!'_ With my luck it would only serve to make the young servant more irritating.

Something was wrong with me for sure. I'd been impulsive, reckless and overconfident, foolishly leaving my defensible home base before I'd finished recovering from the shock of the summoning and adjusting to the new drain of supplying Archer with enough Aura and Mana to sustain herself. From there we'd walked around the city for hours until I felt the disturbance of what could only have been another master out scouting and, rather than retreat and devise a proper strategy, had sought to engage them without any forethought and had instead run into their servant.

Another childhood dream dashed, the dream of fighting alongside my summoned familiar as an equal. Archer may not have been what I'd expected or wanted in a servant personality wise but her skill in battle was undeniable. It had been perfectly clear from her first clash with the faunus that a fight between heroes was no place for a mortal, and what was more neither had even come close to truly drawing on their full power. I'd been practically helpless despite my magic. ' _Like nothing I ever expected.'_

"You know maybe…!" Archer was unable to finish her statement, seeming to dissolve in a flurry of rose colored lights as I cut off my flow of mana to the servant, forcing the former huntress into her spiritual form and sent her from the room.

Peace and quiet at last, ' _Maybe...Maybe I do need to rest...'_ I felt my eyelids begin to droop, my head lowering, the weight of the day's events finally seeming to hit me as I slumped forward. ' _Just for a little while.'_

* * *

 ** _-Jaune Arc-_**

' _Is being dead really supposed to hurt this much?'_ I wondered, floating in a dull red sea of pain, especially in my chest, as if my whole body were on fire. My nerves frayed and blistering, screaming for relief. ' _Thought pain was supposed to stop after you die, or maybe I haven't...'_ That made sense I suppose, if I was still alive I'd still be able to feel. How exactly that could be possible I had no real notion considering the fact I'd had a blade run through or damn near close to my heart. ' _I remember something about Weiss, if she was around I bet she could've healed me.'_ With the sort of ability the Schnee heiress displayed in classes it was hard to think of anything she wasn't capable of.

" _And what would you do if you had such power?"_

My eyes shot open to view an unfamiliar ceiling above me, my body practically cocooned in a nest of blue colored blankets and feeling strangely...energetic, yet exhausted at the same time. For the first few moments of consciousness I just laid there unmoving, brain trying desperately to piece together the fevered fragments of what had happened. ' _I was on my way back to Beacon after work when I heard something, I went to investigate and I stumbled on that Faunus and the girl in the red hood fighting with all those insane moves, Weiss was there and then...and then…"_

I sat up, barely registering that I had been stripped of my shirt, focus completely aimed towards the vivid scar just left of where my heart still beat if somewhat irregularly from the fresh shock. ' _Oh crap, It wasn't just some nightmare.'_ I shivered, hand pressing against the tender edges of the wound ' _I almost died...but then how am I still alive?'_ I might've specialized in healing but it was pretty hard to believe I could've healed a sword wound like that while bleeding out, hell those weird marks on my hand earlier were still giving me trouble, nothing I tried seemed able to remove it despite my best efforts. ' _Probably Neptune's idea of a dumb joke. Had to hide it under a bandage just so Junior wouldn't grill me about it at work.'_

I was so wrapped up with examining the new freshly healed injury that it took a few more seconds to become aware of a warm weight on my legs. A head of disheveled snow white hair was draped over me, grumbling slightly in her sleep as she had to readjust herself. Considering the only real contact I've ever had with women other than my mom and my sisters was the occasional drunken partygoer or the twins, this situation was a bit...tense and my face probably showed it. "Uh, Weiss?" I had to lightly jostle her a bit before her eyes opened wearily, yawning deeply as she sat up, still looking half asleep as she stared blankly at me. "Hey." I gave her a little wave.

She shook her head out, glancing from me, to my legs, and then to herself, hand absently reaching up to wipe a bit of drool from the corner of her mouth. I was about to ask if she felt alright before her eyes suddenly focused, letting out a cry of alarm as she jumped up so quickly she sent the chair she had been in flying, blushing furiously.

"Weiss!" a voice called out as the red hooded girl I remembered from earlier appeared, as in literally appeared from thin air, in a mist of rose colored light, a massive scythe held at the ready that should've been way too much for a person her size to handle. "What is it? What's wrong?!"

"Hey it's okay! Calm dow…!" I spoke quickly before a magically reinforced slap caught me across the face, plunging me back into the darkness. ' _Oh c'mon!'_

* * *

"So...I assume you must have questions." the heiress sipped at her tea briskly from across the long dining table, surprisingly normal for just how awkward the atmosphere was, especially after waking up the second time. "I'll try to answer them as best I can."

"Not really sure where to start." I murmured, sloshing the contents of my cup around idly as I looked around the richly furnished room feeling more than a bit out of my element here, "The last thing I remember was falling to the ground after that masked guy stabbed me, then you were there." I started, hand moving towards the wound, feeling it through the spare dress shirt Weiss had loaned me. "Then I woke up here and you…" I stopped, sensing danger as color quickly flooded the young girls cheeks. The hooded girl sitting next to her snickered playfully, earning an icy glare from the Schnee magus. Rather than freeze however the redhead just shrugged, going back to devouring the cookies on the plate before her loudly. ' _What's her deal?'_

"And that's all, you remember nothing else?"

"W-Well I…" I glanced at the hooded girl again, Archer I remembered Weiss calling her, "I know I saw you two fighting the guy that stabbed me, the sort of things you pulled off…" I'd seen masters work magic, Weiss herself was quite an example and I'd seen firsthand what some of the professors could do in demonstrations but what this girl and that Faunus had done, how they moved…"what is she?"

Weiss' expression darkened and for a second I'd thought I'd crossed some sort of line when she lowered her cup back to the table. "Jaune, have you ever heard of the Holy Grail?"

"No, what's that?" I asked truthfully, the term sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place it. ' _Maybe something in a textbook?'_

"So you don't know, I figured as much. I doubt someone like you would know anything for sure. Though I thought you might've at least heard the legend." Okay mildly insulting but I chose to ignore the jab, fidgeting uncomfortably in my chair with my shoulders slumped.

"Well I haven't okay? So what is this about and what does it have to do with her?"

The magus' brow furrowed, obviously contemplating how to proceed. "The Holy Grail…" she started, leaning forward in her seat, "is the term used to describe an item of immense power and speculation. What tales exist that speak of the Grail proclaim it the source of all the Dust in Remnant, magical essence crystallized in a raw form that we use as energy, both for modern machinery as well as for some spells and rituals." she pulled out a small blue crystal to demonstrate. "That is...not entirely true." Archer shot Weiss a nervous look but said nothing. "But it doesn't really matter." she said suddenly, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" I asked, doing my best to follow along and failing somewhat. ' _What is she getting at? Source of all Dust, what?'_

"The stories are exaggerated most likely but the fact of the matter is that there is indeed an object, discovered centuries ago by my ancestor and two others, capable of granting its wielder an almost divine level of power, the power to make the wielder's dreams a reality."

"Huh?"

"It can grant any wish you dolt!" she slammed the hand gripping the gem onto the table, shaking sending cups and plates rattling, "Magic has pushed our understanding of the world and its laws but there has always been limits to what it could accomplish, limits the Grail can bypass, understand!?"

"I-I think so." I nodded quickly, letting out a ragged breath I didn't know I'd been holding as the white haired mage seemed to have relaxed. "But what does this thing, the Holy Grail, have to do with what happened tonight?" I choked down a yelp as her icy stare fell on me again, ' _She's worse than Mom and the Malachites combined!'_

"I'll try and make it simple for you. The problem with the Grail is that for all the power it holds, theoretically it can only grant a single wish to a single user, one it chose to wield it." the Ice Queen continued on, "This presented the problem of who exactly would get the wish, not to mention the Grail actively called for seven such masters which only further confused the issue."

"Makes sense I guess…" I said before I could help myself, "judging by how a lot of the people back at Beacon act I can't really imagine a group of mages sharing something like that."

"Quite true." She nodded sagely, "From what I've told the arguments over who the wish belonged were chaotic in the extreme, threatening the fragile peace we had only just won back from the Grimm." with a quickly uttered word a small white flame appeared in her hand, moving from finger to finger in a loose pattern "To counter this and maintain order, those three families that originally discovered it, in conjunction with the top magical associations of Remnant, established a ritual to summon the Grail that also acted as a means to choose a master decided by fate and skill. This ritual is today known as the Holy Grail War, a battle between seven individuals chosen by the grail using familiars summoned through the power of the source itself, the Heroic Spirits we call servants, able to take the form and consciousness of legendary figures." she spared a glance towards Archer, the girl still intent on the small pastries that now that I thought about seemed to just keep appearing out of seemingly nowhere. "Archer is such a spirit and I am her Master, fighting together to claim victory in this war."

And she lost me, my mouth gaped open dumbstruck, eyes shifting from one girl to the other. "Okay...okay okay okay. Hold on." I waved my arms in front of me, head and chest really starting to ache now. "You're trying to tell me that SHE…" I pointed at the silver eyed and very normal looking little teenager, "is some kind of familiar, and some kind of storybook hero at that!?" I'd seen familiars during my time at Beacon ranging from little wisps to the near monsters Professor Port kept in his study that supposedly were used to fight the Grimm hundreds of years ago.

"Course I am…" the red girl in question said matter a factly, shrugging her small shoulders in apparent confusion over how I wasn't seeing it, "how many girls do you know that can appear out of a cloud of light, then there's my sweetheart over here." she snapped a finger and suddenly the same wicked red scythe materialized beside her, leaning against the chair. "C'mon, the girl here tells you all about a secret war for something that can grant any wish and you're hung up on me? I'm flattered." Now that I thought about it the small girl did have a point, I let my hand droop back to the table, very much relieved to see the scythe vanish in a flurry of rose colored lights similar to those the servant had leapt from earlier.

"S-So this battle, the faunus guy that stabbed me is part of it too? One of those Heroic Spirits?"

Weiss nodded her head, the flame in her hand flaring up slightly before extinguishing itself as if it had never been. "Yes, that was Saber, a powerful blade wielding servant belonging to another of the Masters competing. As for why he attacked you, it was decided long ago that those without magical aptitude and even most other mages except for the masters and a select few others, should remain unaware of the War and to a lesser extent the Grail due to the potential damages caused in their wake."

I thought back to the warehouse district where I'd stumbled across the battle, the ground torn apart, buildings partially collapsed and from the sound of it that was minor compared to what could happen, I took a deep gulp from the teacup, trying to calm my nerves.

"People cannot be made aware, otherwise the mages would lose much of the trust they hold with the public. Thus it has become standard practice in past wars to...eliminate potential witnesses by any means necessary." I did a perfect spit take, Archer cheering while Weiss reared back in her seat in disgust, not like I cared much at the moment.

"You can't be serious!?" I stood up from my chair, slamming down on the table hard enough to set plates and cups rattling. "So anyone who even just happens to be walking by and see you all fighting is killed just like that!? It wasn't even like you three were very subtle all things considered!"

"What happened to you was a mistake that never should have happened." Weiss said quickly, obviously trying to regain control of the situation as if I was some child throwing a tantrum, "Bounded fields, illusions, spells of concealment, late night battles, all are methods usually put in place to promote the war's secrecy, it was my fault and the other master's for you getting hurt though our negligence but death is hardly the only solution. If I had my way I would've hypnotized you and be done with it."

"Then why haven't you, why bother healing me at all even!"

"Because I do not wish to be the sort of mage that lets an innocent person get hurt in the pursuit of something she desires, especially if it is because of her." the young heiress said simply, held high the perfect picture of determination, "It was my fault you were involved so I took charge of your care."

"But that still doesn't really explain why your telling me all of this." I pointed out, appreciating the concern but I could see some definite holes in her logic, "The Grail, the War, aren't you technically breaking a lot of rules by telling me all this? That Saber guy already thinks I'm dead so…" I noticed the short twitch above her eyebrow, the fleeting look of uncertainty, "h-he does think I'm dead...right?"

"You see the problem." the cloaked servant said animatedly, pointing a finger at me or more accurately my chest, "My partner here had to overcome a pretty nasty curse on your wound inflicted by Saber's sword just to heal you. Thing is she didn't manage to completely suppress its effect, whatever that blade did marked you like a signal, I can feel it."

"And if Archer can feel it then it can only be safe to assume Saber is still aware of it's presence as well." Weiss concluded direly, "Meaning that if his master specifically ordered the servant to kill all witnesses it encountered…"

"T-Then he's still after me." I stammered, feeling a cold sweat down my brow, my lungs constricting at the thought of seeing that masked murderer again. ' _What did I do? What did I do to deserve this?'_

"Yes, and considering the mana and resources I expended just to keep you alive I don't intend to let all of it go to waste by simply making you forget this all happened and sending you out to be slaughtered by the Beowolf on our doorstep."

"So what do I do?" I said with an audible note of panic in my voice. The black armored servant had already killed me once with me barely even aware of what had happened, the prospect of actually seeing it coming this time was heart stopping.

While I slowly felt my world crumbling around me, Weiss appeared deep in thought, Archer having left the room to fetch more tea after a stern order from her master. "Beacon, that would be your best hope." she said after a few moments, nodding more to herself then to me, "The academy is considered neutral ground in this battle.

The safest course of action is for you to stay the night here where my defenses and Archer can protect you, and then make your way to Beacon in daylight when Saber will be unable to hunt you openly. From there you'd speak to the Administrator, or headmaster as you know him, and leave it up to him to clear things with the other Master."

"O-Okay, sounds good." I nodded feebly getting to my feet and following Weiss out of the dining hall, making our way down hallway after hallway, room after room, all emanating a sense of wealth and prestige. "So your family owns this whole place?" I said open mouthed, probably gawking like an idiot. ' _The entrance hall alone was big enough to fit Mom's place with room to spare.'_

"It is a livable summer home I suppose, nothing compared to the Schnee main household in Atlas but it serves its purpose during the Grail War." I did a double take at that, looking at the girl's back in shock. ' _You're kidding me, THIS is a Summer home!'_ "This will be your room here…" she opened one of the side doors leading into a room about twice the size of the room at Beacon I shared with Neptune, "Archer will be out on the grounds keeping watch but can be called at a moment's notice if you require anything, good night."

"Ya, night." I choked out nervously but she had already closed the door behind her, leaving me to myself for the first time in what felt like hours. "Man…" I sighed, burying my face in my hands before sweeping them back through my hair, looking out at the late night sky, a fringe of dawn sun just barely visible on the horizon, "Jaune Arc, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"

* * *

- _ **Adam Taurus(Saber)-**_

"Damn humans…" I spat angrily as I leapt from rooftop to rooftop, passing like a shadow overhead as I neared the large manor located in the heart of one of the city's wealthier district, "never know when to stay dead."

I suppose it wasn't truly the blonde human's fault for my current mood however, if anything I respected his apparent tenacity, or dumb luck, in surviving close contact with Wilt. Few ever had survived to bear its mark or lived long to tell of it afterwards. That wasn't to say I wouldn't have hunted him down regardless like the weak little insect he was, letting him live would be akin to a personal insult to my reputation, but it was the fact I was being ordered to do it. _'Damn seals, forcing me to call a human "Master" when he isn't even master of himself!'_ The order was clear as was my compulsion to carry it out, "Eliminate all unspecified witnesses to the Holy Grail War you encounter regardless of status or circumstance with all available haste and at any opportunity." Broad enough to allow me some leeway without allowing me to deny it outright. _'Having me skulk in the shadows hunting strays, you'd think I would've made a better Assassin than Saber.'_ I mused as I felt the cool night air whip past my face.

I landed without a sound on a rooftop directly across from one of the more impressive estates, instantly aware of a surprisingly powerful barrier placed around the premises as well as a few wards set out to detect intruders. The whole setup was effective, at least if the foes they warded against sought to sneak in.

 _'Archer's about as well, I could just make out the floral scent of rose petals in the air.'_ So I was correct, the red girl's Master had been the one to take him after all, no matter. I had been looking forward to facing the diminutive servant again though I had not expected it to happen twice in the same night.

I glanced down at the katana strapped to my waist, the cursed blade shaking in its sheath as it caught the scent of its prey so close by. I gripped the handle firmly to still it, 'Soon, very soon.' Such a troublesome weapon, always so thirsty even back when I still truly lived. It would've been a simple if lengthy matter to bypass the barrier stealthily, weave my way through the wards and approach the building undetected but I felt sporting and the command did specify "with all available haste" _'Besides, let him feel fear...'_

With a wicked grin I leapt across the way, falling through the barrier directly with a bright flash as it tried and failed to repulse me, landing on the ground completely unscathed. _'Barely even tickled.'_ I thought as I stared up at the new sparking tear as the magical structure attempted to repair itself, the stories about the Saber's lauded resistance to magic were not exaggerated it seemed. I could feel my Master's twinge of annoyance at the choice of entry, coward...

In an instant I drew my sword in an upward slash, neatly slicing through a red flash of energy down the middle, leaving smoking holes to either side of me. Archer herself stood above me outlined by the shattered moon in a black dress accented by dark leather armor, bladed bow in hand with another arrow of light already drawn back to her cheek, silver eyes fixed on me. "That's far enough Saber!" she called out, bow following every minute motion I made, "One more step and you won't be able to block the next one so easily!"

My eyes darted to the holes left by the first shot before resting back on the young huntress. 'A warning shot? Doubtful with the sort of power that was behind it.' Seems somebody's Master wasn't providing enough mana for their servant, forcing her to play conservative or risk her partner's life. "Your Mistresses' guest and I have unfinished business...' I replied, spinning _Wilt_ in one hand, "send him out and I MAY consider a painless death for the two of you!"

"Hmm, let me think about it...nope!" the girl shrugged, my eyes widening as she suddenly vanished from the roof in a cloud of rose petals only to reappear suddenly right in front of me, burning arrow mere centimeters from my mask. With barely enough time to bring my sword up I suddenly found myself flying through the air, the force of the shot having pushed me backwards until I crashed into the wrought iron gate with a loud clang. "I'll ask one more time, leave! Now!" she repeated, bow shifting into the long scythe she had wielded earlier.

I pushed myself out of the new dent in the gate, dusting myself off before bringing the sword to bear. 'Such speed, at least on par or greater than my own, and here I thought Lancer to be the agile class.' and then there was the scythe, an Archer able to fight at close range

"Leave when I have the chance to face such a unique foe without any mage interference? Opportunities such as this are what makes this war entertaining!" I lunged forward, crossing the distance between us in barely more than a second, Wilt thrusting forward only to be knocked away just short of her heart by the haft, the girl twisting with the force as she brought the gleaming silver blade of her scythe racing towards my neck that I just barely managed to duck in time, feeling a slight breeze as it passed above me, the next few seconds a hail of sparks and the sound of metal on metal as we spun, twisted, and lunged for the other in a succession of quick attacks faster than any mortal, human or Faunus could manage _. 'Nice reflexes._ '

I let out a low growl, kicking her away before she could complete a particularly close pass that would've been much too close to my neck for comfort, sending her rolling back weapon held in front of her defensively.

'To think there are five more foes just like her.' I smirked happily as blood trickled from fast healing cuts on my arm and thigh, leaning forward with my katana out behind me, blood red blade shining dully in the light of the moon, 'What a glorious afterlife this is!'

 ** _-END_**

 **A/N: Hey all, this was originally part of a much bigger chapter (like close to 10,000 words) but I split it up a bit. Action in the next one that I hope to improve considering this one was mostly just a sort of where are people are we at now and an explanation (lengthy I know but lore right?) Also Ren and Nora everybody, couldn't find it in me to split those two up, and big thanks to Rogue Pylon for reminding me the guy could actually be an awesome character in this story. Speaking of story I couldn't believe the support this one got on the first day alone, thank you all for that and I'm going to have my best to have the next chapter out soon, basically just need improve how it flows.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 - The Contract_

 ** _-Weiss Schnee-_**

' _How would father react if he could see me now...'_ I lamented as I placed another Dust crystal into the lacquered box beside me among the dozen or so others, the mineral freshly charged with mana and ready for use, ' _exposing myself to danger over one hopeless boy out of guilt.'_ I knew exactly how he'd react, berating over how foolish I was acting and lamenting the fact a weak hearted, sentimental little girl like me held more potential than Winter.

I shook my head out furiously, wiping the sweat from my brow as I grabbed another stone and placed it into the small circle I had drawn on a piece of parchment, closing my eyes tightly as I began to channel energy into the small stone. The process of adapting the crystals to my Aura was difficult and time consuming but necessary to get the best results. At present I had no hope of holding back any other servant, especially Saber, if they got through the defenses and my magical circuits pushed to the brink from the night's activities. Supplementing my own waning power with the substantial amount already present within these crystals was the best I could do until I could get some real sleep.

' _All for some boy I barely even know...'_ I thought, letting the light fade as my head slumped forward into my hands, exhaustion setting in, ' _a true mage would understand the risks he posed and have cut him loose without hesitation.'_ I might've said some flowery words to the contrary but would Jaune have really done the same for me if I were in this position? He was a mage even if the title was somewhat generous, it'd be common sense to leave me be. ' _He probably would do the same without blinking even if he didn't fancy me, if with a touch more whining along the way.'_ Everything about the boy's reputation at the academy was less than mage like, blundering his way into situations without thought as if he were some storybook hero. ' _Though unlike an actual storybook hero he needs to have some semblance of skill to back up his spirit.'_

A loud keening wail split the air and shattered my reverie like a hammer blow, a signal that the barrier surrounding the estate had been breached by some outward force followed quickly by the slight pull on my mana. Grabbing up the now charged gemstone and a few others, stuffing them hurriedly into the pockets of my robe and moving to a small clear orb set in the wall, waving a hand across its surface murmuring under my breath, " _Fern Sehen"._

The orb began to glow softly as it synched my senses with those of the low level familiars patrolling the grounds. They had all converged on the spot where the breach had occurred, the sight of a ruined garden and Archer being slowly but surely overwhelmed by the familiar black armored Servant taking my breath away with a frightened gasp and almost cutting my connection to the wisps right there.

I had expected Saber might come for Arc, had been preparing for that very eventuality, but it was almost beyond belief that he could be mounting an assault mere hours after our last meeting. ' _I don't know what's more terrifying, the thought that Saber's Master possesses the endurance needed to sustain him so long or that the Servant himself is that powerful.'_ Archer was by no means weak and was holding her own quite well, the problem however was that I couldn't feel the draining feeling that would mean she was drawing on my own mana. ' _The little fool is using her own power in an attempt to protect me!'_ I realized as the sword wielding servant let loose a wave of blood red energy from his sword that the cloaked girl only barely sidestepped, the attack striking the house with enough force to shake the whole building, dust sprinkling from the stones above me. I wasn't sure whether to be furious at the heroic spirit for underestimating my own power or touched that she cared enough to face the Faunus alone.

Archer let out a high pitched battle cry as she spun into another stroke with her scythe, the blade wielder catching it with a manic snarl on the edge of his own weapon, the force of the contact releasing a shockwave of air and earth so powerful that it destroyed a few of the closer familiars instantly. I backed away from the orb with a start, shaking my head to clear the sudden migraine as the other connections cut out one by one as the clash continued.

The last image I received was one of Archer leaping back bow in hand, a rose red arrow flying towards the masked warrior like a burning line. ' _Father would force the servant to draw on his Aura while securing this location from attack, depending on the door's wards to keep out the heroic spirit if all else failed...even if it meant sacrificing his own in the process.'_ As long as I still lived I had a chance at the grail, waiting for the very likely opportunity after another master's death to claim their familiar for my own, perhaps Saber himself eventually. Even the very thought set my hands clenching into tight fists, nails digging into the edges of my palms as I spared a glance towards the red sigil engraved on my wrist.

' _I am not my father...'_ I grimaced, the seals seeming to glow somewhat at the admission, pulsing with power and purpose as I stepped from the darkened room not even bothering to seal the door in my haste to make my way to Archer's side, ' _I will take the Grail my way, or die proudly knowing that I fought my way. Though I might want to check on that fool first...'_

* * *

 ** _- Jaune Arc-_**

"Ack! Ow!" I rubbed at my now aching head, having managed to smack it on the headboard during my mad scramble to get out of the large bed in a tangle of sheets, ' _Smooth Jaune, real smooth…'_ I growled inwardly, trying to figure out the source of the chaos, I'd just been lying there unable to sleep before a series of explosions from outside wracked the whole house and set windows clattering loudly, threatening to shatter from the force. ' _He's here...'_ I felt an icy cold lump form in my stomach before the characteristic twinge of pain from the scar, ' _guess Weiss' defenses weren't able to keep him out after all.'_

If he really was here now...' _She or Archer must be fighting him right now!'_ I realized with a start, getting to my feet quickly, pain forgotten as I moved to the door, ' _I can't just sit here and do nothing.'_ I froze just before opening the door, feeling a tug on my chest as the fresh scar throbbed again even more painfully this time. ' _Yeah. I can go out there and probably get myself killed...again.'_

If I just ran I might actually manage to get away, especially with those to to hold him back, I could sneak my way... a deafening crash, this one sounding just a few feet out the door followed by a fearful cry of alarm from what must've been Weiss eliminated that train of thought from my mind completely as I tore through the door at a run even as my mind screamed how much of an idiot I was.

The hallway just to the right of my room was in shambles, a gaping hole having been torn out of the wall from the outside and directly across in a pile of wooden timbers lay a familiar red cloaked figure struggling to free herself from shattered debris. Weiss, clad in a light blue nightgown and white jacket with her hair hanging loose from its usual ponytail, stood facing her servant with an arm outstretched.

I tried to call out to her but my voice caught in my throat when I saw him step into the building, the masked Faunus clad in a black coat supplemented with bits of dark colored plate on vital areas. It was his sword however that really caught my attention, a long katana with a blood red blade, releasing a presence all its own that almost sung to the wound in my chest, memories of the event that had caused it mere hours before replaying again and again in my mind. ' _Oh crap!'_

He raised the sword, intent on striking down the defenseless servant when she just vanished in a flurry of light as if she'd never been there. the planks holding her crashing to the ground. The swordsmen let out a snarl of fury as he spun on the small mage, "How dare…!" Weiss didn't spare any time however, a ball of pulsating red light appearing in front of her enclosed fist which must've been clutching Dust crystal.

" _Brandblüte Fackel_!" she chanted loudly, the orb exploding into six separate beams of fiery white light that streaked through the hall before converging on the enemy servant. Rather than attempt to dodge the oncoming spell like I expected however, the Faunus merely holding out his free hand lazily as the spell hit. I was forced to shield my eyes at the massive explosion that decimated what was left of the hallway in a burning cloud of smoke that seared at my eyes. The girl slumped against the wall, panting heavily but ecstatic, the crystal she had used for the spell crumbling into nothing as the magic drained from it. "I did…!?" she started but stopped suddenly, what color that remained on her face draining away. ' _No way...NO WAY!'_ Saber stood exactly where he had been, patting out a few small cinders that stuck to him as the rest of the hall burned around him. ' _Not a scratch, that was a Dust enhanced high level fire spell and it barely even singed him!?'_ Weiss seemed just as shocked if not more so, pulling another crystal from her jacket pocket, this one light blue. " _Eistan_ …!" The familiar was in front of her in an instant, knocking the crystal out of her grasp with a backhand before grabbing her up by the throat, lifting her into the air.

"Foolish little girl…" he said in a deep, emotionless voice as the girl coughed and struggled for breath feebly, "withholding my prey, disturbing my battles. you have become an annoyance to be dealt with." he began to squeeze even tighter, fury apparent "Not even worth the honor of feeding to my blade. At least with your death Archer will be free to search out a new Master for our next encounter, one hopefully less intrusive." Weiss couldn't even reply, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey asshole!" the faunus turned, cocking his head to the side to avoid a thrown piece of timber. I stood there glaring him down despite my heart feeling as if it were gonna beat out of my chest, my legs barely able to support me. ' _This is so dumb, this is so dumb!'_ "Your problems with me! Let her go!"

I fully expected him to burst out laughing and just snap the heiresses neck like a twig before doing the same to me, which left me dumbstruck when he dropped the spluttering young mage to the ground, teeth bared even more so than before and looking as if he was having some sort of inner crisis, his body shaking as he stared first at Weiss and then at me. I could actually hear the grip he had on his weapon from where I stood, metal and leather screeching from the strain.

"Damn him, damn him and his orders to hell!" he roared like a wild animal, dropping the girl roughly before charging forward at me, sword flashing towards my throat…' _Eep!'_

" _Eistanz Dicht!"_ I opened my eyes slowly, shocked to see the servant struggling as Ice encased most of his arm and lower body and wasn't stopping there, spreading quickly further. Weiss had managed to catch him before he could finish the stroke in her spell, crystal glowing in her palm as she tried to maintain the spell. "Run you dolt! Stall him!" I nodded weakly, breaking into a sprint as Saber screamed with fury, trying to turn back on Weiss but he just didn't seem capable of taking his eyes off me. "What is it you wild dog? Is your Master's leash chafing a bit too tight?"

"I'll make you suffer woman, I swear it! You will beg for death before the end!" I was too distracted to hear much else the masked man shouted, focused as I was on running as far away from Weiss as possible, weaving through rooms and corridors as the servant tore his way behind me in a rage, the tight spaces making his speed all but worthless. ' _Probably the only reason I'm still alive...'_ I thought, letting out a frightened yelp of alarm as a cabinet against the wall behind me.

' _Got him away from Weiss, now what!?'_ I couldn't keep this pace up forever and there was no way in hell I could fight him. I swore loudly as I managed to trip over my own feet in one of the sitting rooms, crashing through a spindly coffee table and only just managing to get to my knees before throwing myself to the side as the sword wielder appeared in a shower of blood red light above me, katana embedding itself where I had just lain maybe a second before. ' _Aw c'mon! That's just cheap!'_

I clenched my teeth as I burst through the door into the main entrance hall, a set of two staircases leading to the front double doors illuminated only by moonlight, a perfectly wide open space… ' _Damn it!'_

As if on cue I felt something hit me in the back with the force of a sledgehammer, sending me through the wooden railing to fall to the carpeted ground below in a pile of shattered wood, my natural reinforcement and years of beatings from bullies and thugs the only thing keeping me conscious. Even still, stars exploded across my vision regardless as I picked myself up, back and legs screaming for relief as I got shakily back on my feet. ' _Need to keep moving! I'm not dying, not again, not without…?'_

At that moment however I felt a vice grip close on the back of my neck, swinging me about like a ragdoll before tossing me bodily through an older look side door on the side of the hall. Unfortunately this door splintered onto a flight of downward stone staircase making the fall even more painful as I felt and heard something in my left arm give, sprawled in a heap at the bottom of the steps with blood tingeing the vision in my right eye red as I lay there in stunned shock, body a world of pain as I tried my best to fight passing out.

"You're quite the tenacious one to have evaded me this long." I lifted my head, the pain caused by that effort alone making me feel like screaming to see the black armored servant, seeming almost to blend into the shadows as he stalked down each step, sword scraping against the stone as he went, filling the passage with a keening screech wail that made the scar on my chest feel as if it were on fire. "Your natural reinforcement is incredible as well if a bit basic, had I known you were a mage earlier I would've made sure to finish you off the first time personally rather than leave you to bleed out." I tried desperately to employ what healing magic I could but the effects were slow, barely a trickle of what they were normally though at least it numbed the pain somewhat. ' _Don't even want to think on why my hand isn't moving how I want it too._ '

A battered heavy oak door next to me caught my eye, the wood covered in runes and other symbols and better yet slightly ajar. I pushed my way through, dragging myself inside and shutting it quickly, muffling the mask wearing psycho's sadistic laughter as the runes reactivated. "Good, good! You have some fight left in you, with proper training you might one day have made for decent prey."

I took a few shallow breaths trying to compose myself, the room I was in looked like any stereotypical magus' study, or at least one after a particularly bad wind storm had swept through it. Shelves and tables filled the room laden with books, notes, various strange containers and potions, and in the center of it all a circle, carved into the ground and coated in the residue of what looked to be various different ingredients. A box filled to the brim with various assorted Dust crystals sat on a nearby desk looking as if it had been hastily rooted through,

' _So this is where Weiss was, preparing crystals.'_ Somehow the thought of the heiress toiling away down here for my sake while I'd merely sat in bed moping made me feel even worse if it were possible. ' _And what did I do while she fought, stood there and then ran away.'_

As if he could sense that I was thinking Saber knocked on the door just behind my head, "You might as well come out, my Master's command requires that I take every opportunity to kill you, however if you don't present one I'll just have to go deal with Archer's little Master first." I shivered, the menace in his voice apparent, ' _This guy is some sort of hero!?'_ "You can make her pain a lot more bearable if you just open this door." I swore under my breath, choking down a bit of bile that had rise up in my throat. " _No way, but what can I…"_ I looked to the crystals and then to the door, working my way up with the door acting as my support.

"You want me, come and get me!" I called out, letting the door open as I lunged for the crystals, managing to grab a few before idiotically falling over myself into the circle with the tables contents spilling throughout the room, the servant probably raising an eyebrow behind his mask. ' _Laugh at me all you want, I'm not going down without a fight!'_ The thought sounded cool in my head. Neptune would've been proud, I just wished my body could stop shaking so I could throw the damn stones properly, maybe cause a reaction and bury him so at least Weiss might have a chance. ' _If only I had the kind of power she had I could've done more. If I only I wasn't so useless, if I had more power...'_

" _What would you do?"_ I scrambled away, slightly confused by the strange whispers in my head that somehow seemed more than strange thoughts, my back pressing against the far wall as he moved in for the kill, " _What would you do if you had the power to change anything?"_

"I'd protect the world against people like him…" I murmured under my breath, the masked killer pausing as if hesitant, sword raised, "people like Cardin who bully and hurt others for no other reason other than because they can. I'd be someone with the strength to actually help rather than just be a distraction or a burden!" I felt an uncomfortable burning sensation on the back of my hand through the bandages, the circle beginning to pulse with a dull light but it barely seemed to register, too intent on starting my opponent in the eyes. "I don't want to die in a place like this!" I shouted loudly, lowering the hand that held the crystals, a hand now glowing with three marks that together formed two crescent moons, one larger sitting above the other, "Not at the hands of someone like you!"

"Shut up weakling!" the servant cried raising the red blade above me. I flinched, waiting for the pain, for death to claim me for good this time, a flash of brilliant light obscuring my vision…

"I admire your conviction."

A sharp metal clang sounded through the room as a shadow covered me. Opening my eyes I found myself staring into a large pair of vividly green eyes belonging to easily one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen, skin so pale and smooth it was as if a marble statue had come to life, a shock of waist length red hair held back in a long ponytail, a kind smile on her face. The sound had come from the large shield that she held above us, the Faunus having backed away cautiously as his sword bounced off its surface without so much as a scratch.

"I am Servant Lancer, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance my Master." she bowed her head towards me respectfully. It was strange, I felt as if all the fear that had kept me frozen before had vanished with her presence, replaced by what I couldn't exactly say.

"Uh...wha? I said dumbly, the girl chuckling to herself before standing, ' _Am I seeing things? Definitely, most definitely seeing things.'_ I probably had a concussion and the girl was some figment of my imagination, ' _Though I don't even think my minds clever enough to come up with something like her, and she did just stop that guy...wait, Lancer!'_

At her full height the new arrival stood barely shorter than I was, adorned in a style that reminded me of a few of the pictures I'd seen in one of the books on ancient Mistralan culture Professor Oobleck had assigned us, all bronze plates and leather armor accompanied by a red cloth skirt, what parts of her body were exposed rippling with lean muscle. In her right hand she held a short spear made of red and gold banded metal, a spear now raised towards Saber in challenge.

"From your weapon I assume you to be Saber." she declared, eying the red blade warily, smile vanishing "I must ask that you cease your attacks upon my Master, I would hate to spoil my first impression with bloodshed."

Saber merely stood silent for a few seconds, it was impossible to tell what he was looking at beneath that mask though I had the distinct feeling his eyes were on me. "So this boy is your Master then?" he said, lowering his sword, "To think some random worm would prove to be so troublesome. My own Master's command only compels me to eliminate unspecified witnesses to this Holy Grail War, something that this human is decidedly not."

"Then I suggest you take her generous offer and leave while you still can." a tired voice emanated from the doorway as Archer, battered but determined, stepped into the room bow in hand followed shortly by Weiss who was staring at the new arrival, Lancer I corrected myself, in undisguised amazement.

For a second it looked as if the fight would continue after all, the faunus gripping the hilt of his sword tightly with a grimace before he slowly sheathed the weapon with a tsk of disappointment. "Two on one with an unknown opponent are unfavorable odds even for me." the red cloaked servant let out an angry huff but kept silent, preferring to talk with her weapon in this case. "I will withdraw for now, human!" I jumped as he turned to face me, or at least I thought he did, that mask wasn't making things easy, "See you are not killed before we meet again, you are my prey and no other's." and with that he dissolved in a flurry of blood red lights, a trend I was slowly becoming aware of with these familiars.

Both Archer and Lancer watched the space where he had vanished for a few seconds more before both let out an audible sigh of relief, weapons vanishing simultaneously.

"It seems you made quite the impression on him Master…" Lancer turned to back to face me, almost sounding proud, "though I'm not certain that's the sort of...Master are you alright?" she cocked her head, frowning at the wide eyed stare I was giving her before her eyes fell on my arm. "Oh my!" she knelt and took hold of the arm gingerly, more so than I would've thought possible looking at her. "Cracked badly but thankfully unbroken Master. Regretfully I know little of healing magic to render aid…"

I blushed, more than a little put off by the stranger that had just showed up and was now fussing over me and sounding scarily like my mother. "I'm alright." I said quickly, pulling my hand from her grip with a wince, backing away nervously. "Uh...what exactly are you?" I glanced over at Weiss for assistance but the girl hadn't moved much at all, only placing herself behind Archer as if expecting the red haired woman to pick up where Saber left off. "And why do you keep calling me that?"

"Aren't you aware?" she said in genuine surprise, clapping a gauntleted fist to her armored chest in a crisp salute in front of me. "As I said before I am the Heroic Spirit Lancer, given form through the power of the Holy Grail and summoned by your courage I am pledged to fight by your side against your foes, bear your burdens in your quest for the Grail, and in doing so bring you victory in this conflict." She bowed her head again,

' _Okay this is seriously getting out of hand!'_ "He who bears the Command Seals and calls himself my Master, might I ask your name?" ' _Command Seals?'_ I looked down at my hand, noticing fully for the first time the strange sigils where those bruise looking marks had been before. ' _Quest for the Grail?'_

"J-Jaune…" I choked out weakly, torn between the woman's strange deference and Weiss' steely silence and all the while Archer just seemed interested in Lancer, silver eyes taking in every detail of the warrior. "Jaune Arc." It seemed the right thing to do was play along and see if this joke was going anywhere. ' _Any second now Neptune's going to bust out with some lame one liner and laugh at the dumb look on my face.'_ That he managed to get Weiss and these actors to play along was impressive even for him. ' _Or it's a dream, could always just be one of those...'_

"Jaune…" Lancer sounded out as if testing the name's weight, getting to her feet happily clapping her hands together, "And with that our contract is formed, may our partnership be a merry one!"

"HUH!?"

* * *

 ** _- Roman Torchwick-_**

"Well congratulations, Saber's pissed...again." I said in an annoyed tone, lowering the hand that bore the command seals while adjusting the brim of my bowler hat with the other, turning to face the shadowed figure lounging in a plush armchair next a roaring fire. "Not as if that isn't a default setting for him anyway. Seems like that order you told me to issue botched his chances at taking out Archer's master once and for all. You ever have a pissed off animal swear you out in your own head? Not a great feeling."

My benefactor only laughed, a pretty sound but it carried not a hint of actual warmth, that'd be expecting too much…"The power of the seal's command isn't dependent only on the wording but the intention behind it." she explained, a small ember flaring to life in her hand, guided along by her amber colored gaze as it snaked along the length of her arm like a serpent. "The wording may have been broad but in your heart you obviously must've meant for Taurus to kill any and all witnesses, I'll chalk up the failing as eagerness to follow my orders to the letter." I breathed a short sigh of relief, trying my best not to wipe at the sweat building across my brow, ' _How she stands this heat I'll never know.'_ The woman hadn't sweated a drop in all the months since I first met her back in my cell.

"There's more, apparently he was forced to withdraw due the appearance of the seventh servant, definitely a Lancer by the description. Seems that kid he was chasing wasn't just some ordinary mundane after all." That got her attention, eyes flashing my way dangerously, "I've ordered him on standby, told him to go break something and vent."

"So that was the strange presence I felt, and Lancer and Archer's masters are working together...interesting."

She looked up as I shook my head, roguish smirk rearing it's head again, "Doesn't look like it, the little princess was as shocked as anyone."

"Do tell."

"Just a moment..." I drew out a cigar, trying to catch a spark with my lighter but the damn thing just wasn't...I yelped, almost dropping it as the end sparked a light on its own. "Thanks…" I nodded back at the mage politely, coughing into my hand before continuing, "anyway as I was saying, she had no idea he was a Master. She might've taken him in when he was just a stray little puppy in need of protecting…"

"But now she has a wolf in her care, one that might bite if she isn't careful." my companion finished with a wicked smile that was just visible in the firelight.

"If she's anything like daddy dearest I doubt he'll be around for long, poor kid." I chuckled, actually genuinely sorry for the boy, just a poor sap drawn into something way out of his league. ' _A poor sap who managed to avoid death twice if by a pretty narrow margin at first. Adam at least seems to think he might grow to be a threat.'_ "Saber's curse still has him marked so at the very least we'll be able to track what he's doing whatever happens with we can…!" I was cut off as screaming began to ring out from the floor below us, all raw rage, pain, and feral ferocity. "Not the only one having trouble am I?"

The red woman only shrugged, a slight twinge of annoyance flashing across her face as the sound only intensified. "My new pet is having issues with authority, nothing more." And with that the subject was dropped, the screaming continued but I just did my best to ignore it while watching the fire burn.

' _Yep, that kid has no idea the kind of trouble he's in.'_

 ** _-END_**

 **A/N: Hey all, I hope you enjoyed the read. I'm surprised at the sort of support this story has been getting and all I can say is thank you, I've found it surprisingly enjoyable to write all things considered. So some more characters are introduced, antagonists appear, and Pyrrha is officially Jaune's Lancer class servant (A fact most of you probably saw coming from a mile off). Hope this caught you at a good time and thanks again for your time.**

 **Weiss' spells are in German just in case anyone was wondering, seemed to fit.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 - Education_

 ** _-Weiss Schnee-_**

' _It's simply not possible, completely inconceivable!'_ my mind burned furiously, searching for some rhyme or reason to explain the scene before me. Jaune, a bumbling second rate magus that made even some of the worst students seem successes, the boy who could barely understand the basic concepts of magical theory or practice was sitting in what remained of the estate's best sitting room across from me in a plush armchair with a Servant ' _AN ACTUAL HEROIC SPIRIT!'_ leaning against the hearth of the fireplace next to him, chatting with her as if it were the most normal thing in the world, his left arm bound in a tight cast. ' _Arc is a Master, Jaune Arc is a Master in the Holy Grail War, Command Seals and all!?'_ Even the very thought seemed ludicrous and sent a scowl twisting across my face that I had to bury in my tea cup.

"S-So Lancer, you're one of those Heroic Spirit things right?" the blonde asked awkwardly, scratching at the back of his head when the Servant, a red haired woman dressed in crimson and bronze armor nodded back at him. "Wait not a thing! Sorry this is just all…: he flustered, pausing with a blush when the redhead smiled at him.

' _Who is she? Something about her seems so familiar...'_ Her style of dress and demeanor clearly screamed Mistralan in origin but that was hardly any real help in narrowing down her identity, that Kingdom's history filled with glorified tales of great heroes and their deeds that I'd researched over the years, a fair share of which being female and any could apply to this girl. Archer sat cross legged beside me on the floor, crimson cloak puddled around her, not having taken her silver eyes off of the new arrival for more than a few seconds, something the other servant returned in kind if somewhat more subtly.

I'd heard that it happened at times, Command Seals binding themselves to unexpected individuals living near or within Vale, drawing the hapless mage or even petty dabbler into the war by happenstance. ' _Such people never lasted long unfortunately, the other Masters or their own servants catching up to them eventually.'_

Determining which Servant a Master would summon was, hands down, the most important decision one made during the War and often meant the difference between success or failure. Two methods of choosing which Heroic Spirit one summoned existed to my family's knowledge, both with their own advantages and drawbacks. One could do as I had done and use a catalyst, a relic belonging or related to some specific figure, to summon said hero. Tactically this method provided the best chance of obtaining the strongest possible Servant though there was the chance, in the case of Archer and I, for personalities to clash.

The other method was almost the exact opposite, Masters forgoing the use of a catalyst and instead calling upon the Grail to select a servant for them that most closely reflected their own personality, easier to work with but impossible to know how powerful said familiar would be.

' _She's a complete unknown, if I just had a catalyst for reference...'_

"I am indeed Master." the servant replied in a respectful tone that obviously seemed to be throwing the poor boy off guard, ' _How a servant should act around their Master.'_ I thought angrily, thoughts turning towards my "partner" as the small girl had put it. "I am your servant in this Holy Grail war, sworn to…"

"Y-Yes you told me that!" Jaune cut her off, muttering a quick apology under his breath before carrying on, "It's just hard to wrap my head around you know? Not to mention a bit surprising." Oh he was surprised was he? It took all my poise and grace not to laugh at the irony of the situation. Not only had I risked my own life and had my base of operations practically demolished in the course of trying to protect the fool only hours before, damages which would take up a great deal of time and resources to deal with. And then if that wasn't injury enough, the very boy I had been guarding then turns out to be one of my competitors, one now wielding the power of the Lancer which was considered as one of the more powerful classes available to Servants next to Saber and Archer!

"It was a shock for me to learn as well Master, to have been able to summon me without prior knowledge or intent…" the warrior replied, staring at Arc appraisingly, "It speaks of the power you possess within and the strength of your conviction."

"But I didn't...I just remember trying to stand up to Saber, I couldn't have done anything too…" he babbled weakly, making excuse after excuse when the proof he had was literally talking to him face to face, "Look I didn't ask for any of this. And can you please stop calling me Master? its sorta weirding me out."

Was this idiot actually trying to deny his participation? Men and women had spent years preparing for this chance and even then most fell along the wayside and he was looking for a way out. I honestly couldn't tell whether I was impressed by his sense or insulted by his blatant disregard for something my life had revolved around since I was six.

"I'm sorry." Lancer apologized quickly, a flush creeping on her cheeks as she slapped a fist to her heart and took a knee, "I apologize for any discomfort I might have caused though I regret I don't know how to address you otherwise." she looked around the room taking in the surroundings, "We are in...Vytal correct? Then in that case is "My Lord" sufficient? I'm not very familiar with the customs of nobility in this land..."

"No no!?" Jaune said quickly, waving his arms wildly, "Jaune's fine, just Jaune! Weiss help me out here?" I looked up with a start as I realized he was addressing me, a desperate look on his face. "How did this..." he brought up the red seals engraved on the back of his hand and pointed to them gravely, "happen? I thought you told me there was some sort of ritual involved, you had to be chosen?"

The servant in question looked towards me as well and not for the first time I was glad to have Archer, however defiant she might be, by my side. "Well you already must've been by the Grail." I started, doing my best to keep the nervous tension from my voice and adopt the authoritative tone father used when addressing his associates, "The ritual also requires certain alchemical components, all of which were present in the study from my own summoning. Beyond that it's similar to any other magical incantation, the feelings and intentions behind it more important than the words themselves which only act as a focus for the mage's mana."

I'd just dumbed an extremely complex and intricate ritual down to almost the bare minimum but the dolt still looked confused.

"At some point during your encounter with Saber you called out for power, and your proximity to a charged circle and the connection to the grail you already formed resulted in…oh why do I even bother trying!? What really matters is that you are now part of this war and bound to the Grail, meaning you need to consider your next move very carefully."

The fool just stared at me blankly, mouth agape, "What are you talking about? You said if I got to Beacon I could…!"

"That was when you were inconsequential in the grand scheme of things, a mere witness." I reminded him sharply, resting the porcelain cup in my lap with a sigh for all my wasted effort. "The very second those Seals appeared on your skin you became a target for every other Master and their Servant, including Saber and his own. You became a combatant"

Jaune paled visibly, head drooping as his eyes fell to the seals on his hand. "W-Wait, I can't even go back to the academy?"

"I didn't say that." I told him quickly, his world was already crashing down around him, no need for him to misunderstand. "You still need to meet with Headmaster Ozpin to register yourself, common courtesy though you could use a note I guess, and can still attend classes I suppose without fear of attack. The academy stands as neutral ground after all, though that only extends to daylight hours. Whatever you decide to do you won't be allowed to live on the premises for the duration of the conflict."

"Great!" Jaune threw up his arms, wincing as his injured wrist smacked against the side of arm of the chair, "So I just have to wait until nightfall for Saber to come back and finish me off, if one of the others doesn't beat him too it." he said weakly, slumping further into the chair, face paling. "I'm screwed, I'm so screwed."

"Mast...Jaune you must have hope, all is not lost!" the Mistralan servant said vehemently, drawing her Master out of his stupor to stare at her, "You say this is a mistake but that does not diminish the contract we formed, on my honor I will protect you from any that seek to do you harm, I WILL keep you safe no matter what comes."

Even I was taken in by her words, the mere sound bringing relief to muscles I'd not even realized were strained, rejuvenating me in ways that the scant few hours of sleep I'd had after the attack could never have accomplished. The connection with the Grail I held allowed me insight into the attributes of a Heroic Spirit, their qualities, abilities, all at a glance. Without knowing her identity however I could only glean a little in regards the redhead, " _Inspiration"_ was the only ability prominent in my mind. ' _Whoever she was she must've been quite the warrior to instill such confidence with words alone, a perfect partner for someone with Arc's defeatist attitude, seems the ritual chose well.'_

The change in the blonde, her focus, was immediate and extraordinary, color flooding into his face and his head perking upright. "Thank you Lancer." he said earnestly, tremor in his voice still somewhat present though vastly diminished from what it had been before, though I did notice him frowning slightly. "Lancer...that's not your real name right?" I looked up at that, catching sight of the Servant's sudden discomfort, her stance suddenly on the defensive.

"N-No it isn't." she admitted, shaking her head slowly, eyes twitching towards Archer and I warily. Of course she wouldn't wish to reveal her identity in another Master's presence, doing so could reveal much from her fighting style and possible abilities to weaknesses she may have held in life. "Lancer is merely a title used to represent me in the war."

"Well I think it only fair to know the name of the person saying they're going to risk their own life to protect my own don't you?" Jaune carried on, completely oblivious to his partner's dilemma.

I opened my mouth to reprimand him but Archer beat me to it, "Sorry I didn't get to introduce myself properly earlier, my name's Ruby Rose, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ruby Rose?" Jaune muttered, looking at the small familiar as if in a new light, "As in _Ruby Rose the Grimm Slayer, The Rose and the Beowolf, The Tales of the Two Sisters_? I used to read those books to my little sisters every night! That was you!?"

Archer scratched at her hair, face almost as red as her cloak from the young man's attention, "Wow...this is a bit more embarrassing than I thought it'd be."

"Archer!?" I spun on the girl, shock freeing me to the core at the ease with which the child had just revealed herself. "What are you doing!? You can't just...I didn't order...why would you…!?"

Words failed me, the cup's contents sloshing dangerously as my hand shook with anger, and fear...I couldn't even tell. From the lessons of past wars I knew that the Archer class possessed a fair amount of independence in comparison to the others, able to act on their own for scouting purposes without much direct intervention from their Master. Though of course such servants as a result were somewhat harder to keep a handle on, ' _But this is way too far!'_

And all Rose did was shrug, SHRUG, as if this wasn't perhaps the most catastrophic loss tonight, even including Saber along with Jaune and his servant knowing where our base was. "What's the problem? It would've been rude to make her have to give her name without doing the same in return, plus I hated that stupid parameter anyway." she turned back to the Mistralan, who by this point was merely looking at her with shock and no small amount of respect on her face, nodding for her to continue. "If I'm supposed fight someone the least I can do is let them know my name."

"Y-You're honor does me credit Lady Rose…" the woman replied shakily, clapping a fist to her breastplate, bowing her head deeply, "it is good to know such values live on in the later ages." she straightened up right, glancing towards Jaune who nodded though likely unsure of what it was he was agreeing to and still blown away by Ruby. "In life I was Pyrrha Nikos, warrior of the Mistralan Empire, general of its armies, and captain of the King's personal guard." she declared to the room at large with a note of pride.

I dropped the cup from shaking hands, porcelain shattering on the floor with a loud clatter that spooked Jaune out of his seat with a yelp and sent Archer scrambling to collect her cloak before it stained, glaring at me reproachfully. Not that I cared much, my eyes glued on the living legend standing in my estate. ' _Of all the people the Grail could've chosen...'_ I thought blankly, a shiver running down my spine and settling near my stomach ' _they all fit, the crimson hair, the red and gold spear, I never would've thought it possible...'_

There were a great deal of famous Mistralan legends and heroes, more so than in most kingdom's histories, but none so widely revered as the " _Goddess of War_ " herself, " _The Maiden of the Spear", "Pyrrha the Invincible"..._ names well-earned if the tales were true, almost all placing her in impossible dangers only to come out unscathed and victorious. Historians had stated that without her efforts ancient Mistral would likely have fallen to the Grimm hordes or civil infighting centuries ago, just another culture swallowed in the chaos. ' _And he manages to summon her in a preferred class without even meaning too!'_ Even with an inexperienced Master like Jaune she would prove a challenging foe, disastrous even.

"Pyrrha, that's a nice name." Jaune spoke up, sending a flush of color in his servants cheeks and irking me to no end, ' _Of all the...he doesn't even know her does he!?'_ The man likely had no idea the kind of target he'd just painted on his back, the kind of threat he represented, the power he held without control. ' _Like giving a teenager the keys to an airship and expecting him not to crash it!'_ The only reason the Schnee family or anyone else had never tried to summon the maiden ourselves had been an inability to obtain a suitable catalyst for the ritual that wasn't tied to at least a dozen other possible sources, all traces of the woman herself closely held under lock and key, spell and binding, by the Mistralan people and council. In my opinion it was quite the show of respect if even prominent mage families couldn't even get close to remains or heirlooms.

"An honor to meet you General Nikos." I said firmly, doing by best to maintain my composure as I held out a hand, "My name is Weiss Schnee, the bearer of Archer's contract..."

* * *

 ** _-Jaune Arc-_**

"She kicked us out...she actually kicked us out!" I fumed, glancing over my shoulder at Pyrrha, the red head gawking open mouthed at the city moving around us. ' _Of course she's curious.'_ I sighed wearily, itching at the cast Archer had put on my arm. I would've healed it with magic myself but I still felt drained from last night despite the few hours of sleep I'd picked up, if anything it was worse. ' _Positive, need to think positive.'_ "After all the things she said about wanting to help me and then she turns around and…!" I let out an exasperated sigh somewhere between a growl and a moan.

"It does make sense Mas..Jaune." Lancer corrected herself quickly in an attempt to hide the slip, still having a bit of trouble with being what she viewed as informal. I could understand the feeling, apparently I was supposed to address her as Lancer while in public just in case. "One cannot house a viper in their midst and expect to sleep comfortably? The Lady Schnee fights for the Grail, thus she must view every opposing Master as a potential enemy." she said sagely though I could still make out a shadow of discomfort on her face.

I shook my head, trying to work out some sort of plan of action, something to go on. ' _Weiss said I needed to register myself at Beacon but I that it would be more important to find a new place to lay low, someplace discreet and defendable would be ideal.'_ I had an idea on that front but the real problem was my lack of information overall regarding the situation. ' _I am supposed to be the master of a powerful familiar, whom I know nothing about, and I'm supposed to fight in a deathmatch with five other mages and their own Servants. No wait six, Weiss and Archer are another pair too...'_ That was the scariest thing was, just as Pyrrha had said, that Weiss would almost certainly be our enemy from here on out. Just the thought had me staring down mournfully at the bandages that obscured the Command Seals from view, the things still itching somewhat.

"Must be pretty weird…" I said to the familiar in an attempt to break the ice, indicating the shopfronts, the cars, an airship flying in overhead, "seeing all this crazy stuff. You said you were born in Mistral?"

"Indeed, in the city of Sanctum or at least my legend was, centuries ago." she looked down at her clothes which were thankfully less conspicuous than her original outfit, a pair of worn jeans and a simple tight fitting red blouse. The heiress had shown her a few examples of modern day styles though I'd had no idea at the time how they were supposed to fit the taller woman. So of course it had been a bit of a shock to see the clothes she had now just replace her armor in seconds. "It's strange." she motioned towards a parked car across the street, "My connection to the Grail provides me with information regarding such devices and standards of this time period, I could likely explain the inner workings of this "car" and even operate it should the need arise."

"Seriously? That's amazing." I found it amusing that even after all of the craziness the last few hours had put me through I could still afford to be shocked by something. ' _Don't know why I'm so surprised, these spirits move faster than the eye can see, appear out of thin air at will, and probably have a ton of other crazy powers I'll never understand.'_ If anything it was just another reminder just how outclassed I was in this situation, that and remembering how Saber had taken Weiss' magical attacks without even flinching.

Pyrrha must've been able to pick up on my mood pretty easily, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder with a warm smile on her face. "You're stronger than you know Jaune, and you have a good heart. Not just anyone could have earned my allegiance." I put on a determined face for her sake, grateful I had at least some support through all this, even if the source was a bit baffling and half the time it sounded as if she spoke of someone else.

"Thanks Lancer, it means a lot." I said truthfully, turning down the street and finally catching sight of our destination. Junior's Club wasn't as discrete a location as I would've liked but I could think of no alternative, not having the money for a decent hotel room or any other friends outside of Beacon except for maybe Weiss, ' _Friends, is that what we are? Probably not after all this.'_ I checked to make sure Lancer was still with me, a bead of sweat running down my brow when I noticed the Servant glaring at the rooftops with her muscles tensed, "What's up?" I did my best to keep the tremor out of my voice though I didn't think I did a very good job of it.

Either way she seemed to snap out of whatever trance she'd been in, shaking her head before moving to join me again, "Nothing Jaune, just my imagination playing tricks on me. I chose to accept the explanation and led on, missing the red haired maiden shift her eyes back at the spot for a few more seconds before following after me.

The club itself was just how I'd left it last night, the only thing out of place being a black car parked out in front of the building rather than in the lot round back. ' _Probably one of Junior's "business partners", better not to ask questions then...'_ I ran to catch up with a large crowd going in, likely just looking for a quick drink or bite to eat judging by the hour, dragging Pyrrha by the hand with me as she eyed the place suspiciously.

"What is this place?" she asked from beside me as examined the architecture, comparing it to the other buildings around it, "Some sort of palace or temple?"

I couldn't help but think Junnior might've laughed at that, "Not really, it's just a club where I work…" I began, pausing when I saw the blank look on her face, "I guess you would call it a tavern but bigger." I ventured, relieved to see her relax if only slightly as we neared the door, the sound of chatter all around us from the other customers. "People come here to hang out, dance, have fun." I greeted the guy manning the door, most everyone knew my face at this point even though I only really ever worked evenings.

"Why do I sense an air of disrepute about this establishment?"

I froze mid wave, the bouncer looking at the girl strangely from behind the red shades but let it go with a shake of the head, ushering us in quickly before anyone could hear her speak any further.

"Probably just the neighborhood, bit rough around here and I suppose the atmosphere rubs off." she nodded her head in acceptance but I still noticed her scanning the large space for any potential dangers. I would've said something more to reassure her, something witty or clever, but a strange stirring at the back of my head overrode whatever excuses I could come up with, seeming to tug at me from all sides. ' _What the?'_ Junior himself was at the bar flanked by the Malachite twins, easily visible due to the lack of dancers, all three conversing with a young man who must've been near or around my age in a worn suit and tie sporting black hair with a pink streak down one side. ' _Must be the guy who owns the car out front.'_ Moving closer I began to make out bits and pieces of their conversation, the feeling also growing more intense as I drew closer.

"...and relay any information you obtain regarding strange or unusual events to this number…" the stranger pulled a card from his pocket, a pink lotus stamped across the back, and handed it to the broker, "I can afford to pay handsomely for anything useful you send me." he tensed, suddenly alert as if on the look out for something, eyes moving in my direction and that of the crowds. ' _Weird...'_

"I would hope so." Junior replied in a businesslike tone, stowing the card in his vest. "Though I confess I'm not sure what qualifies as unusual in your case, we do have a school of magic just outside the city after all. Unusual is a bit commonplace around these parts." he noticed me, eyes narrowing when he saw my cast but he said nothing.

"Anything you can provide would be most welcome Mr. Xiong." The man gave a deep bow that Junior returned with a respectful nod of the head, turning on his heels and moving past me with a strange sort of grace, his eyes, bright pink. scanning me along with the rest of the customers. I noticed his gaze lingered just a bit longer on Pyrrha before he was out the door.

"Who was that guy?" I asked the assembled trio, exhaling a breath I wasn't even aware I'd been holding. The twins deigned to see me just long enough to walk away noses in the air while Junior crossed his arms.

"Business partner from out of town, nothing you need to be concerned about." That ended the conversation in his eyes and judging by the stare he fixed me with it better be over for me as well, "Mind explaining the arm Arc?" I raised the arm, giving him what I hoped was a rueful smile.

"Classic me, got distracted on the way to the airship station and stumbled onto some trouble. Not a big deal though, give me a nights rest and I can heal it up good as new." That is if I could draw enough strength to manage it, my mana still showed no signs of recovering even after hours of little to no use.

The club owner let out a derisive snort "It's a big deal for me if you can't work Jaune." he cocked his head towards the red head beside me, "Who's the girl? Friend of yours?"

"This is Pyrrha, she's actually why I'm here…" I said carefully, feeling a bit guilty at the flash of frustration crossing the warriors face at the name drop while simultaneously wondering just how much I could tell my boss, "the trouble I mentioned sorta involves her."

"Go on."

"W-Well Junior the thing is…" Might as well just come out and say it, the man could sniff out lies so the only way to make this work was to stick to the truth, or a good deal of it anyway. "some people might be after us, we don't know who they are but I can't go back to Beacon, or at least live there anyway."

"So you come to me." the large man leaned back against the bar, eyeing us both up and down, "You want a place to lie low."

"At least until we can deal with this." I pleaded, clasping my hands together as hard as I could without irritating the arm. Weiss had said the war usually lasted a few days, weeks at most while the Masters...thinned the numbers. ' _Best not to think of that right now.'_ "We can work, do anything you need us to do. Please Junior you're my only hope here."

I stared him full in the face, legs trembling under the pressure until he finally let out an annoyed sigh, smacking his hand against the side of his head. "Fine, you two can use one of the rooms upstairs for the time being." I almost hugged the man, only reason I didn't was probably that that was the best way to end up through the bar head first, Pyrrha was the more level headed, saying a respectful thank you, clapping her hand over her chest in that odd salute. "But I'm warning you now Jaune, you work for me and that makes you one of my boys, my responsibility..." I felt a little warm and fuzzy at that, knowing the man actually cared this much, "but make trouble or bring trouble back here and you better start hoping you can magic a roof over your head. Understood?"

"Got it sir, I won't let you down!"

"Good, you've got work in five and I expect to see you and your friend tonight."

* * *

 ** _-Lie Ren-_**

"...and I scouted out the location of the disturbance last night!" Rider called out over the roar of the engine, pushing the car into a tight turn at a speed that according to physics probably should've sent us rolling, my hands digging into the seat as I struggled to hang on. "Looks like you were right Master, Archer and Saber clashed again, wrecked half the place!"

"A-And the other job!" I knew I was probably safer than anyone could be in a vehicle with Rider at the helm but I still couldn't completely suppress the pit in my stomach as we weaved through traffic like a serpent, "The seventh Servant, Lancer, you found them?"

"From a distance…" the orange haired deviant replied, one hand on the wheel while the other fiddled with the tie she wore loosely around her neck, her clothes almost a reflection of mine if a bit nice and well fitted, "she's skilled, I'm not Assassin but I still did my best to hide my presence as you instructed and she still almost caught me. An impressive foe I think." High praise given this was one of her more dignified tones, the girl seemed to switch between a child running on too much caffeine and the battleworn commander I knew her to be at leisure and without warning. "I wasn't able to get a good look at her Master though."

"No need, I may have already found him." I waved it off, remembering the blonde boy who had done his best to blend in with that incoming throng. It didn't take the Grail's prodding to mark him out from the crowd, his mana reserves shining like a bonfire to my sixth sense. ' _Factor in the injuries and the obviously covered uninjured hand and there was no one else it could've been, but then why wouldn't he have attacked.'_ Perhaps he couldn't sense my intentions, or maybe the witnesses...I'd been fully prepared to defend myself in either case, any move on the boy's fault would most assuredly have ended with a bullet through his skull. "He doesn't seem much of a threat and at the very least we know where he's stationed."

"As expected of Master Ren, always thinking ahead." Nora said happily, bringing the car to a sudden halt outside the building my family had procured for my use. "I'll bring the car around." I stepped from the vehicle, more than a bit relieved to have both feet on solid ground, "Will we be making the declaration tonight?"

I paused, hand on the car door as the spirit watched me, voice tinged with barely held excitement. I had to think for a moment before I could answer, the hope being we'd at least be able to determine the identity of Assassin and Saber's Masters before we'd reached this phase but that had proven surprisingly difficult, even with the head start my agents had had.

"Do it, hopefully if all goes well the other Servants and Masters will reveal themselves and save us the trouble of tracking them down." I had to cover my ears at the cheer, car speeding around the corner leaving me standing out front with a grin that quickly faded into a sober frown. "If all goes well..." I repeated to myself, thinking of the veritable armory I had stored inside the building behind me, defended not just by magical barriers and hexes but a decent number of gadgets and mundane traps as well. Mages never expected such things, always thinking they were just invulnerable enough that anything short of a curse or summoned hell beast could kill them even though a well-placed bullet or knife would do the job just as well as a fireball, even a spoon I supposed but that was just the one time. "If all goes well, my purpose will be clear."

By the end of the night I'd know just what purpose I'd fight for in this war, and who I might need to kill to see it fulfilled.

 **-END**

 ** _A/N: Hey everyone I know this chapter was one of those "get the characters to where they need to be" ones without much action, I definitely hope to remedy that next chapter. Speaking of which I will do my best to have that out as soon as I can, family stuff is coming up in the next few weeks that might keep me busy so I hope to finish at least one more chapter for the stories I'm working on in the meantime before that all goes down. Thanks for all your support and I hope you enjoyed the read._**

 ** _Also I'm having a bit of trouble deciding what exactly to make Nora's steed exactly, she road an Ursa so a gigantic bear isn't completely out of the question or I can go more stereotypical Valkyrie and look into that. If any of you have any suggestions I'd be glad to hear them. And I know Weiss might come off as a bit mean towards Jaune this chapter I know but you've got to think about her situation, the guy (who she already rates as barely even a mage at all) who she saves out of kindness is now pretty much her scariest rival in her eyes so I thought a little animosity in character was fitting._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 - A Meeting of Heroes_

 ** _-Jaune Arc-_**

It was a pleasant morning, growing steadily warmer as the sun slowly crested over the horizon and pierced through the undergrowth where our unit had sat since last night in wait. ' _The minutes just before a battle shouldn't be pleasant...'_ I couldn't help but think rolling my shoulder, muscles stiff with protest at having been crouched in the same position for so long but the endless hours spent in training had paid off it seemed, ' _Shield raised, spear forward, focus on the target and...'_ I almost screamed when a callused hand clutched for my arm gently but firmly, head spinning to face its owner, a large man with a scarred face staring down from his place at my side through his helmet with vibrant green eyes. "Remember to breathe little flower, find your balance."

His voice was kind yet firm, insistent almost, and even more surprisingly a touch worried. "I'm fine father, just nervous...and excited!" I added quickly in a squeak, blushing as red as the hair that flowed out from the back of my own helm at the laughter rising up from the ranks behind us. "I-I won't fail you father, or our home!" I got a few muffled cheers and rough claps on the back that would most certainly bruise even with my armor on but father merely nodded and brought his hand back to his spear.

"Seems none of us doubt that, just remember that your brothers and sisters, your family, stand, fight, and bleed behind and beside you. Recall that your dear mother and our forebears honor us all this day!" More cheers and rattles, kept low as not to reveal our position though I could tell I wasn't the only one feeling the tense atmosphere. For years I had trained for these few moments, weapon and shield placed in hand from the moment I could walk, determined to follow the path of battle as my father and his mother had done before. ' _Doesn't help the ache though...'_ All whispered conversations ceased immediately at the sound of a loud whistling bird call, the signal we had waited for since dawn, replaced by the last minute tightening of straps and the rustle of armored knees shifting along the brush littered floor. I myself tightened my grip on the short spear lying beside me, the familiar feel of the wood digging into old calluses.

It took a few minutes more but finally we could make out the sound of the battalion marching through the ridge below us, a long roiling snake of foreign men and women fresh from their own lands looking forward to their first battle but tired from a night spent marching in their commanders foolish attempt to gain distance. Some in our number had held complaint about fighting a weary foe but their numbers, outnumbering ours by nearly three to one, made the difference tolerable if only just. _'The look on the general's face when the forces of Sanctum accepted...'_

I made to raise my stance along with the others but father's hand held me back a second, "Watch your footing and don't fall behind or falter Pyrrha, more than one fine warrior has tripped in the first minute of a charge only to be crushed beneath foot by brother and sister unable to cease or provide aid. Fourteen years may have taught you how to walk and run but..." he trailed off enigmatically, a haunted look tinting his visage, "it's no fate for a proper warrior, and much less one I would have for my daughter."

I nodded to my father's pleasure, feeling proud that I only felt a shiver run down my spine at the words rather than freeze or something even more shaming. With a wide grin he rose to his feet and looked back at his soldiers, the red cloak he wore falling behind him with the shield and spear of Sanctum emblazoned in gold across it, and raised his weapon high. "Strike hard, strike fast, STRIKE TRUE! FOR SANCTUM!" With a roar quickly taken up by all myself included, throat burning as we barreled through the brush in a massive armored wave.

' _Shield up, grip tight on the spear, not too tightly now…!'_ My mantra was cut as I felt a patch of loose gravel slip out from under me, my body lurching forward slightly in one terrifying instant before I managed to regain footing, heart pounding at just how close I'd come to death and the sudden exhilaration of life.

Below us the enemy had bunched up in confusion at the sudden halt, shouts of alarm and fear drowned out by our own war cry and then we were on them, an older man in tan colored breastplate and a plumed helm stood before me, trying to raise his shield in a futile effort to ward off the spear lunging for his exposed neck. The flash of steel, the feel of a warm spray across my face that tasted bitterly of copper, and then all else was lost as the chaos that was war swept me away in the tide.

* * *

"Uwah!?" I jolted upwards caught in a tangle of blankets, falling off the bed again with a crash of flailing limbs. There I lay in a pile of sweat stained sheets staring up at the ceiling of the plain room Junior had loaned me above the club, my heart pounding as if I'd actually just pulled off that charge in the dream. ' _What was that?'_ Never before had I had a dream so. vividly real before. After my shift had ended I'd been so tired Lancer practically had to drag me up to the room, my body just refusing to keep itself up, eyes closing as soon as my head hit the soft pillows.

A loud crash drew my attention, the red haired Mistralan bursting into the room still wearing the uniform Junior had provided her, spear appearing in a flash of crimson gold light in hand and ready to strike "Jaune, are you alright!?" I could already hear complaints and disgruntled shouting coming from the twin's rooms, luckily it seemed that the boss himself was still out on business and not in at the moment or this would've been much more embarrassing, and deadly. "I heard shouting and thought an enemy Servant may have…!" she lowered her voice and dismissed the spear as Melanie and Miltia popped their heads out to glare at us, "might have attacked in your sleep, Assassin or Saber once again…"

"I'm...I'm fine, just a nightmare is all." I said quickly trying to reassure her and get the terrifying image of the sword wielding murderer standing over me out of my head, ' _hair and eyes just like in the dream, how…?'_ The explanation seemed enough for the Servant who bowed her head, relief etched in her sharp features. "Did I end up waking you? Sorry."

She shook her head, closing the door behind her before striding into the room, "Do not worry yourself, as a familiar I'm sustained by your Aura and thus don't require sleep." I looked up at that one _'Sounds pretty useful actually'_ , no wonder my energy wasn't replenishing itself normally…"You weren't aware?"

"Weiss never said anything." I murmured, grimacing at the look of guilt she wore, not as if I blamed her or anything. The heiress probably had thought it a simple and obvious conclusion not worth mentioning to another mage, ' _Yay, more proof I'm probably gonna die in this thing...'_. "Is there a way to, you know? Reduce the strain or something." I had to learn more if I was going to have any hope of making it out of this mess alive and learning to maintain the familiar would have to be my priority. "I feel better now than I was before but I can still feel a drain."

"I believe the issue lies not in your own power, you have more than enough to sustain me normally I would think." Pyrrha replied earnestly, lifting me to my feet with no apparent effort at all and a grip like iron, "It may just be the combined shock due to the ritual combined with the stress of keeping me materialized in this form, that you've recovered this much in so short a time is miraculous Jaune, truly!"

"Really?" That was new, complements instead of insults, that would take some getting used to. ' _And what's better she actually seems to mean them.'_

"Indeed, though if I might suggest it may be more prudent for me to stay in spirit form for a short while, allow you to regain your strength properly." Spirit form? Right that must've been that light show Saber and Archer used, appearing and disappearing in and out of thin air. "I do need your allowance, I just believed…" she paused mid sentence, moving to the window in an instant.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked nervously, inching towards the door, cowardly I know but a few dozen near death, and one actual death, experiences over the last few days alone had my nerves understandably on edge. "Another Servant?"

"Yes but nowhere close by…" Lancer murmured, her eyes scanning the brightly lit streets below with what was almost a smile tugging at her lips, "their announcing their presence openly for any and all to sense."

"Why would they do that?" It didn't seem like a smart idea to advertise your location in a "game", ' _oh great I'm calling it a game now...'_ , like this with enemies trying to kill you every minute. Not unless it was…

"An obvious trap or open challenge to all comers." Pyrrha finished for me, thinking along the same path I was. ' _Or was she...if we're connected like Weiss said we were does that mean she could read my mind or something?'_ The growing smile on the Mistralan's face at that thought wasn't helping matters. "Assassin wouldn't make such an open move while Saber's master doesn't seem the type, nor does it feel like Archer."

Not Weiss then, wasn't sure if that was a relief or not "So one of the other three right?" I screwed up my face trying to narrow down according to what the heiress had told me. "Rider, Caster, and Berserker, right?" she nodded, gaze still fixed on the horizon.

"Rider or Caster then, Berserker is a violent class of dark madness and seething emotion, this energy is pure and vibrant." she faced me almost glowing with open excitement, clothing shifting back to her familiar ancient armor, my gaze locked on the emblem carved into one of the plates and sash wrapped on her waist, a spear and shield just like in my dream. "Shall we accept their invitation Master?"

I wanted to say no, wanted to tell her to just leave it be but couldn't, it just felt wrong to deny her this when she seemed so excited. "Well they are asking nicely, it'd be rude not too I suppose." Judging by the beaming grin on her face I'd made the right call ' _I hope...'_

* * *

 ** _- Pyrrha Nikos(Lancer)-_**

"So this is the place right?" Jaune asked the air awkwardly, lowering the hood of his sweatshirt as he stared up at the massive skeleton of a half built structure, letting out a high pitched gasp of fright as I appeared next to him, still not used to my spiritual state. It had been a necessity however that he recover as much strength as he could in case it came to open battle between Heroic Spirits. ' _If only I didn't draw so much from him...'_ I lamented with a touch of embarrassment and a slight awe at the boy. Tracking the other Servant's power to this location had taken the better part of an hour but even in that short span the amount my master's Mana had recovered...' _If he could just overcome these doubts within himself he might just be a force to be reckoned with_.'

"Yes, the energy is emanating from this space…" I told him, Miló held loosely at my side though ready to leap up at the first sign of danger, "and you didn't seem to notice but we've already pierced one of the barriers around this place, some sort of illusion or ward though I couldn't be sure." The spell had been woven around the length of the area, likely a deterrent for the unknowing and the mundane, simple but effective in its purpose. "Stay close to me Master."

"Alright Pyr...Lancer." he said firmly, clenching his fists tightly to keep them from shaking. It was endearing to see him trying so hard, I'd been afraid he might've had a faint heart at times despite having been able to draw me from the Grail. ' _He might just be a hero yet.'_

"Jaune?" We both jumped at the sound of another voice when the girl from yesterday, Lady Weiss Schnee, stepped from the building's husk followed by the red robed Archer. "What in all the…!? Why are you here!?" she pointed at us indignantly. I wasn't sure how I felt about the girl, beautiful in a delicate sort of way marred only by the small scar over her eye. The huntress Ruby Rose had earned my respect but her Master had struck me in a way similar to the dignitaries of the Mistralan aristocracy, all cool politeness overshadowing their true motives. ' _Though it seems Jaune has a way of chipping through it._ I mused, tensing only slightly as the white haired mage stormed towards us in a huff.

"Uh ah H-Hey Weiss, what's up?" the blonde greeted her, cowering behind me even still as though I were a wall. "Nice night isn't it?"

It was quite the amusing sight they made, the young man faltering before the diminutive heiress as if she were a Beowolf. By all means as fellow Masters chosen by the Grail Jaune should've been able to stand on equal ground with her, his power even greater if less refined than her own. ' _We'll need to work on that.'_

"Nice night!? You shouldn't even be here you dolt! You're just going to get yourself…!"

She made to move forward but I stepped in front of her, fear flashing across her face for a split second before composing herself again, "You insult my Master mistress…" I said dangerously, looking to Archer and letting her know I meant to be civil and she could lower her bow, "this was an open challenge to all Servants and those they serve, it would have been a dishonor not to attend."

"SPOKEN LIKE A TRUE WARRIOR!" A booming voice announced from seemingly everywhere at once, hitting the eardrums like a hammer. Immediately Archer and I had our weapons up, Akuo appearing in my off hand to shield Jaune who had fallen back on the ground. Weiss was similarly perched behind Archer though her hand glowed with a light blue energy, pale eyes searching the area for the source of the shouting. "SOMETHING ONLY TO BE EXPECTED OF ONE OF THE THREE KNIGHT CLASSES!" the space a few yards away exploded in a flash of light as a great force crashed into the ground below sending smoke and debris flying. The force was so powerful it set the entire barrier flaring, the space around the project suddenly encased in a box of pulsing pink light.

"What the!" Jaune gaped at the sight before us and he wasn't the only one, a massive black furred creature sat crouched in elaborate silver worked plate. If I hadn't been able to sense the raw energy blazing within it I would've assumed it to be an overly large Ursa or some other soulless creature of Grimm that I'd faced in my past life.

The strangest thing however had to be the figure perched on its back in a high saddle, a young woman in shining heavy plate armor with pink highlights and skirt, elaborately worked wings sprouted from a tiara she wore to hold back her short orange hair from her face. Her power though was what threw me off more than anything, not a large woman but it felt as if she could bring the whole building crashing down around us, especially with the enormous war hammer she had slung across her shoulders.

"Everyone else sees the crazy bear thing right? I'm not crazy?" he pointed to the beast staring between us servants and Weiss for confirmation, his legs quaking.

"Quite the flashy entrance." Ruby laughed, eyes shining as she examined the beast, "Awesome." I supposed that at least settled the matter of who we were dealing with.

I kept my weapon close but lowered it, no use appearing to hostile "The Rider class Servant I presume." I called out to the woman currently clambering her way off the beast, stroking its head gently with a loving smile that just seemed natural on her face despite her war like appearance.

"Indeed, I guess this is everyone who'll be showing themselves tonight." Rider said with a resigned note in her voice as she looked from Archer to Lancer with shining turquoise eyes. "Oh well, they get to miss out or they're here and we just can't see them yet." I felt Jaune shift behind me, the boy probably on the lookout for these unseen spirits. "I'm glad I get to talk with someone though. What they say about the honor of the knight classes must be true then, Lancer and Archer by the weapons so we're missing one right?" she said rapidly, craning her head as if we were somehow hiding someone else, "Where's the Saber gotten too? I was looking forward to meeting with them."

The heiress handled that, taking charge of our little impromptu group, "This Saber may not hold to the same concepts of honor, he's little more than a rabid dog in my opinion." The other woman frowned but said nothing, urging her to continue on. "You say you mean to talk, not fight."

"Uh huh." she nodded jovially, throwing the white haired mage off slightly, "A promise of truce for a time. My Master set this up so he can get a sense of the other mages competing in this war and I quite agree, too much skulking for my taste in this battle. Better to be upfront with our intentions."

"Then where is he exactly?" Archer asked suddenly, "If you are as open as you say then why is he not here himself? Our masters reveal themselves…"

"Those two are already known to every other Master unfortunate;y, identity is hardly an issue for you with the waves you've been making." Rider explained casually despite the stir it caused, "And though I told him otherwise he feels it better to remain anonymous, at least until I know you won't go crazy and attack without reason." The bear creature let out a bestial roar, fur standing on end.

"And how do we know you will not attack?" The heiress spoke up again, eyeing Rider tensely, "This could be a trap, how could we possibly trust you?"

The warrior thought to herself for a moment, eyes shifting back to the building before nodding to herself confidently, kneeling in front of us with her hammer at her side "I Nora Valkryie, declared Grand Marshal by the will of the Councils of Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral all and named the hammer of its armies." It was certainly quite a show of trust or confidence to reveal herself, my connection to the grail giving me insight into the woman. A soldier turned savior in the midst of the Grimm Wars, her military acumen as a commander almost singlehandedly responsible for Vytal's continued habitation by human life today as she led the combined might of Remnant's forces against the soulless hordes. "There, my master extends his hand to you, all we ask is to speak with you in peace." she finished, hammer and beast vanishing.

Archer and I spared glances for the other before dismissing our own weapons. "Speak of what? An alliance? Rather bold of you."

Rider shrugged her broad shoulders, a wide smile on her face as she sat down cross legged on the ground, and looked to us to do the same. The mages seemed hesitant but followed suit after us Servants had done the same though a touch bit more hesitantly, Weiss looking disdainfully at the ground. "It is a bold question my Master and I mean to ask those assembled and judge their answer." she said that last part more loudly, obviously to those who might be watching but not participating. "Bold but simple, for what do you fight for? What are your intentions for the Holy Grail should you obtain it?"

"Huh?" Weiss and Jaune both said simultaneously, glancing to each other and then back at her.

* * *

 ** _- Ruby Rose(Archer)-_**

"Huh?" For a response to such an unexpected question it wasn't too bad though it still made me smirk somewhat. I'd decided I liked Rider even if I was still unsure of what her Master's motives were her's seemed plain and peaceful enough. ' _Plus she made a living out of slaughtering Grimm, can't fault that.'_ Even I'd heard tales of her on Patch from my sister growing up, a mighty hero loved by the people she saved and the soldiers under her command. I was actually feeling tempted to ask for an autograph when Arc cleared his throat.

"What did you mean by "judge their answer" exactly?" he said, peeking out from Lancer's back with a confused look.

"As I said, my Master merely asks what you intend to use the Grail for and from there we will determine between us if it is a worthy cause to follow."

She really seemed to get to Weiss with that one, her jaw dropping "Follow?"

"Yes, if your reasons for desiring the Grail are determined worthy my Master would be more than willing to form an alliance."

"But that would mean...But don't you yourself have designs for the Grail, and your master as well." This was really confusing my partner, the heiress stuck between disbelief and outright hostility, "The Grail wouldn't have chosen him if he didn't have some kind of wish of his own, it's practically a requirement!"

"Maybe his desire isn't as specific or personal as your own might be." Rider replied casually, "As for my own wish well..." she tapped her forefingers together nervously, a small grin on her face "I always wanted to see a world at peace, to know that the cause I gave my life to wasn't in vain." Not the whole truth I could tell but close enough judging from the way she spoke of it. "After I was summoned Ren used his family's resources to travel with me across Remnant, showing me things more beautiful and breathtaking than I could ever have imagined." she glanced up at us, scratching at her cheek looking almost embarrassed, "So now my only wish is to do whatever I can to see his dream fulfilled, and if that means helping one of you claim the Grail then so be it, I have no complaints."

Weiss opened her mouth and closed it again just as quickly, truly seeming at a loss for words. Jaune however stood back up, facing the Servant head on with his head held high. "You're pretty lucky Miss Valkyrie, this Ren sounds like pretty awesome guy." Rider blushed and nodded her head, again focusing on the building behind her were Ren must've been positioned, likely watching us all. "I was pushed into all of this yesterday so I haven't completely thought it out fully." he admitted, steeling himself "My wish for the Grail is...um." his face reddened, glancing back at the three of us as she shifted from foot to foot, "I-It's just that all my life I've been seen as little more than some joke, told I have all this power deep inside me but no way to use it properly, to be honest I barely even see myself as a mage with my only real skill being healing...NOT THAT THAT'S BAD!" he shouted, waving his arms, stumbling over his words as he tried to get to his point, "But the thing is I want to help people before they get hurt, protect them from harm…" his blue eyes fell on Lancer and somehow managed to blush even harder, "I want to be a hero, someone people can look to to protect them, and if the Grail can help me do that…" he trailed off, kicking at the ground while the rest of us registered his words. ' _He's got spirit I'll give him that, Yang would've liked him.'_

Nora eyed the young mage up and down, closing her eyes for a few seconds before nodding to herself and turning to Weiss, "And what do you want Miss Schnee?"

"What I want?" My partner faltered for only a second before raising her head high, "My desire is what my family desires, it is my father who…!"

"Yep, I liked his better too Master." the warrior cut her off, turning back on Jaune leaving a spluttering heiress in her wake and me struggling very hard not to laugh. "So you want to be a hero, that's your wish?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Some would call that a childish goal, but if what you say is true and you really do seek to help others you might just have what it takes after all." The blonde was taken aback by the compliment, uttering an awkward thank you while Lancer was positively beaming.

"Quite, he is an interesting distraction if little else." A low melodic voice drew our attention, a figure looking on with amber colored eyes and long hair darker than the night stepping the shadows behind us into the moonlight adorned in naught but a short red dress as if the cold couldn't touch her. I'd met beautiful women in my time but call this beautiful would've felt...insufficient, like saying that a sunset or a masterwork looks okay, not nearly enough to fully describe in detail. Despite this Lancer seemed to get the same feeling I had in response to the sheer waves of killing intent and power the newcomer, summoning our weapons again this time pointed at the newcomer. "Such undisciplined Servants, bearing your arms without orders."

"By those words you must be another Master then?" Nora called to her, tense by any standard though holding herself back, "Have you revealed yourself to share with us your wish? If so I am more than willing to hear it." I noted Weiss glaring at the woman, a gleam of recognition flitting across her features along with a note of fear I hadn't seen even during Saber's attack.

"My my, you were actually serious about that?" she asked, bringing a finger to her chin idly, "And if you find my own wish agreeable you would swear yourself and your Master to my cause as well?"

"IF we find it agreeable." the warrior stressed, I could've sworn I saw a small glint of the moonlight reflecting off a surface at one of the windows but the shadows were too deep to be sure.

The woman smiled but there was no warmth in it, eyes flashing like the smoldering flames in a hearth as they fell on Jaune. "Boy, you say you wish to protect those downtrodden in this flawed world, but what if the world refuses to change or accept a hero?" His eyes fell to the ground, unable to meet her stare and seemed almost relieved as it passed to Weiss, "And you little Schnee, hoping and praying that father knows best with no head of your own." she made to stride forward but I stopped her with a twitch of my bow. The way she watched me then made me feel a if I were some prize she was sizing up. "Heroes, businessmen, or even the mages can't or won't won't change the problems with this world, it lacks guidance, guidance I feel needs to be provided."

"And you would be the one to provide it?" Lancer challenged, making note of the way this woman held herself, looking for an opening. "Who gave you the right?"

"Well an ancient soul such as yourself may not be aware but my family has spent generations earning that right, moving where we could to guide the world on a better path. The grail is merely the boon needed to bring our efforts into the light and earn our just reward."

"Is that what you call it?" Weiss laughed, the Master's smile dying on her sculpted face, "Your skulking in the shadows for ages on end whispering in one ear or the other, leeching off the benefits like some kind of parasite? Guiding the world, or ruling it in the name of Cinder Fall, lady of the Fall family." she raised her hands to her side, a broad smirk she didn't feel building steadily, "Still trying to get your hands on the Grail after all this time after you tried and failed to take it when it was discovered. I'd hoped the bloodshed of the last war would've wiped that mad dream of your family's out entirely."

"Leave it to a Schnee to say too much for their own good." Cinder scowled, flames bursting to life to twist around her like serpents through the air, "Answer me Rider, is my desire not worthy of your allegiance? Is your killer of a lord not seeking the peace my rule would provide." ' _Killer of a lord?'_ Silver eyes glanced back at Rider who still stood impassively, communing with her Ren. Without warning a loud crack pierced the night air, Cinder's flames leaping just in time to catch a projectile just before it could bury itself between her eyes. "I'll take that as an impolite refusal than, a pity." she sighed, unfazed it seemed by how close she'd just come to death, "Still, naughty children should be chided appropriately." with a wave of her arm an entire floor of the building standing over us exploded with a keening whistle, Rider's face twisting in undisguised panic.

"REN!"

"Archer strike now!" Unfortunately another wave of the foul mage's hand had me grasping for Weiss rather than _Crescent Rose,_ leaping the same time Lancer did as far as possible before the space we'd occupied exploded with a similar wail, the heiress tucked underneath my cloak to protect from debris while Jaune was slung over one of the Mistralan's shoulders, both pale faced and coughing. ' _Such power!'_ I'd seen the wonders magic could achieve in my trips around the city over the last few days, flight, energy, defense. ' _That this woman could perform such acts so effortlessly...'_ She had to fall, now! I raised the bladed bow, arrow appearing with the draw of the string, edge grazing my cheek.

"Berserker, to me!" unlike the whistles that had sounded at the would be ruler's other spells the sound that answered this cry was a deafening animalistic roar, fear, pain, fury all in one long wail accompanied by a loud crash as a golden flame barreled through the bounded field Rider's Master had established, landing in a crouch in front of the cackling mage. A familiar form that turned my blood to ice and my will shattering ' _No that's not...no, no, no, NO, NO!'_ It wasn't possible, it couldn't be real. Clad in tattered leather armor, tarnished golden plate that barely clung to her body, once flowing golden curls that had shone like the sun itself reduced to ragged curtains obscuring her face almost entirely, loving lilac eyes replaced by hate filled crimson coals clouded by the steam issuing from her mouth and body with every labored breath that had once laughed and inspired all around her.

"Y-Yang…" I whispered, not registering the tears falling down my face, the shaking in my voice, "why are you...how?"

"Yes that's right, you would recognize my new pet wouldn't you Ruby Rose?" Cinder asked smugly, beaming at my reaction like a child given a cookie, "I'll admit to some disappointment when the relic those worms brought back from the scene of your death belonged to your sister and not yourself but I found it only took a few "adjustments" to bring her up my standard. I prefer her actually, looking at you now, much more obedient." I couldn't even think, my brain a swirling mass of anger and pain.

"But how could you be Berserker!? Yang why!?" Yang Xiao Long had always had a temper, especially about her hair but she'd never truly lost control or anything of the sort even at the worst of times. She'd never…

If anything my denials only made the fire mage happier, clicking forward on glass heels to stroke my sister's crackling hair, the once proud brawler growling angrily at the contact but cowering under the look she gave her. ' _I'm going to remove that hand!'_ "Right the legends did say you fell first on that hillside, you wouldn't have been around to witness the moment your sister lost her mind, seeing the most precious thing taken from her so violently, the destruction it brought to life…" she stepped away and the burning blonde began to snarl again, thrashing violently as she clutched for her head, flames licked the ends of her arms, coalescing into a pair of all to familiar spiked golden gauntlets, ' _Ember Celica without a doubt, it's all my fault...'_ I felt the bow dissolve in my hands as they went for my mouth, Weiss startled cry demanding what I was doing, ' _It's all my fault.'_

"Yang...Sister please it's me Ruby remember! Fight it, you have to fight it!" I plead desperately, needing her to hear me...

"Berserker…" the raven haired witch raised a hand and snapped her fingers loudly, "kill them all."

 ** _A/N: Just one person busting in on this meeting after another I know. Yes as many of you probably guessed Yang is the Berserker in this story, not really a hard call to make though some felt she should've been the Rider which I can also see the validity of, just didn't play out like that and I felt this class would have more impact_**. **_I'm gonna be out of the country for a few days so work on the next chapter of this and my other stories will be put off for about a week or so and I apologize. Would just like to say again how much I appreciate the support this story has gotten, definitely the fastest growing story I've had on this site. Thanks all and I hope to be back shortly. -Mojo_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 - The Black Queen's Pet_

 ** _- Jaune Arc-_**

"Berserker…"the red woman, Cinder, stated in a clear imperious tone and brought her fingers together with a snap, "Kill this rabble." I barely had time to breathe before Lancer was in front of me, shield raised high to intercept a sudden crushing blow from the rabid blonde that had appeared above us in an instant, the force enough to drive even the Mistralan hero to a knee. The redhead baring her teeth, shield beginning to glow a fierce crimson color that spread from the point of impact. "Hmm, for a Lancer you have quite a powerful defensive Noble Phantasm." The witch mused analytically, her Servant letting out one last snarl before leaping back to land in a crouch before her like some sort of feral beast. _'That's Archer's sister!?'_

Lancer made to charge forward, engage her enemy spear in hand but was stopped by a pale red clad figure, "Yang please, you have to stop this! Remember who you are!" The red hooded servant stepped between the two other familiars, silver eyes gazing pleadingly at the blonde, tears streaking her face. "This isn't you!"

"Archer what are you doing!?" Weiss cried out with a panicked start, holding out a glowing Dust crystal before her defensively, "Get back here!" her fear seemed reasonable enough, she'd told me during her little lecture session that a Servant's duty during a battle was to eliminate the enemy and defend its Master from harm. _'And Archer doesn't seem very keen on either at the moment.'_

"My my, it seems you're having trouble reigning in your Servant Miss Schnee. Though I suppose that's what comes from summoning a familiar beyond your abilities." Cinder taunted the heiress, grinning as if this were all some sort of game and not a life or death situation, "Here, let me show you how one truly controls a Heroic Spirit. Berserker!"

Berserker responded at once to the call, clapping her gauntleted fists in a shower of sparks with a bloodcurdling howl "Jaune get back!" Stunned as I was by the raw level of magical energy I could sense rolling in waves from the young woman, enough to warm the air to the point of stifling me, sweat rolling down my face. Despite this I still found myself moving follow Lancer's order without question, leaping to my feet with Weiss close on my heels. _'Seeing Saber and Archer fighting was one thing but this…'_ This didn't even seem like a fight between people!

"Not so fast…" I looked back over my shoulder, catching sight of the red woman raising a now smoldering hand towards us, heard the sharp wailing whistle that had preceded the building above us exploding only for it to be cut off by a sharp trio cracks that rang through the field, Cinder's hand moving in a sharp slice as three firecracker like blasts went off inches from her, her head moving about looking for their source only to stumble back with a cry of alarm as her Servant was kicked aside by Rider like a rag doll into the building with a crash that shook the structure on its foundations. "You little…!"

"Over here you two!" I followed her line of sight, eyes widening as I caught sight of the same man that had been present at Junior's club standing atop a crane toting a heavy looking rifle, unharmed except for a few smoldering burn marks present at the edges of the suit jacket he wore, the pinkish glow of reinforcement magic retreating down his legs, "Rider, work with the others and deal with the Servant, I'll handle the Master!" The armored girl merely nodded, pursuing her new opponent with an excited grin followed shortly by Lancer and a frantic Archer. _'So this is Ren, awesome…'_ "Cinder Fall, self-declared head of the Fall family though by all accounts you could be considered the only viable candidate for the post, last seen two years ago in Atlas wanted by Council authorities on the grounds of studying sanctioned magic and of conspiring to assassinate a Council member of the Atlesian government." He listed off, aim not wavering an inch from the magus, all with Weiss and I standing in the middle as the shouts and crashes of battle sounded from within the building beside us, sending massive winds roiling out from within. "They don't even want to bother granting you a sealing designation, they just want you dead and buried."

"You seem to be quite well informed for someone so young…" Cinder stated, facing the other Master dispassionately, glancing at the gun he held with marked disdain, "and surprisingly hard to kill, though I guess that is only to be expected from an Enforcer trained by such a distinguished line." Weiss cringed at that, glancing at Ren nervously though at least she raised the stone she still held at Cinder, no use attacking the guy trying to help us after all even if the revelation was unsettling.

Neptune had explained the term to me after my first day at Beacon, fresh from seeing the marvels the professors showed off in order to impress us and I'd asked him why magic users for all their power had never taken charge or abused their power. Enforcers, or "The Council's Hunting Dogs" as some people called them, were the kingdom's reaction to the rise of magic and its institutions tasked by the people of Remnant to enforce, hence the name, the tenets of magic set forth by mage and mundane alike protecting the world from and tracking down any mage that deviated from those laws. Individuals trained to combat mages, either by capturing those whose research the Council deemed worthy of salvaging or eliminating those considered too dangerous to let roam unchecked. Of course this meant any mention of them was often met with fear and distrust from those within the magical community,

"Ironic that one of your kind would find himself thrust into a competition of Magi, one might even call it insulting really."

I nudged Weiss, the girl almost leaping out of her skin before shooting me a glare that could split ice. "What do we do!?" she just shook her head, looking from Cinder to our new "ally" nervously which if anything just made the situation that much more terrifying even without the steady burn on my hand and the drain that likely signaled Lancer was having trouble with her opponent.

"You have my apologies for the offense, though I won't overlook an opportunity like this Miss Fall, by order of the Council I'm taking you down." Ren called back, bringing his rifle to bear just as the woman swiped a hand in a move that caused a small explosion to rip the weapon in half, rather than falter however the Enforcer merely tossed the remains aside and raised an arm, a bladed sub machine pistol appearing from inside his sleeve squeezing off a few quick shots that were once again burned away by the witch's strange shield but still forced her back a step, a snarl marring her perfect features.

The Enforcer had just produced another similar pistol from his other sleeve, when Weiss forced me to the side just as torrent of flames seared across where we'd stood only seconds before, Ren having barely enough time to move as it consumed the vehicle in a blast of heated metal, one jagged piece embedding itself near my head just a little too close for comfort. "Weiss, we have to help somehow!"

"They're both potential enemies Jaune!" the white haired girl shouted back, pulling another crystal from her pocket as fire erupted just in front of us, muttering a quick spell under her breath that shielded us from the immense heat. "How could we trust anything someone like…!"

"He's not the one trying to kill us is he!?" Whatever her misgivings about the situation might be, the Weiss I'd seen from afar in class and up close over the last few days was nothing if not a logical thinker. "We have to help him, he won't last too much longer!" That much was true, the Council hunter was no amateur that much was certain, his reinforcement on par with any master practitioner as he practically flew around the site using every piece of the landscape to his advantage. Despite this however he was only just barely avoiding the red woman's attacks, his clothes singed in a dozen places while whatever he sent her way was only deflected or dodged, his opponent, despite her liberal use of magic in both the shield and her attacks, showed no signs at all of tiring. _'She's practically inhuman!'_

"She must be drawing power from her Servant somehow." Weiss muttered angrily, with a begrudging note that sounded vaguely like respect buried deep down, raising the crystal to aim it at the woman who for the most part seemed entirely focused on her new opponent while ignoring us as inconsequential. "Fine then, seeing as you can't fight go make yourself useful and hide somewhere. Just focus on keeping Lancer in the fight, Archer is being…" she gritted her teeth with a short shake of her head before spinning back on me with her eyes burning more so then before, "well? Go!" She didn't have to tell me twice, scrambling towards a pile of girders that had been blasted aside in one of the earlier blasts, " _Eisblume abstürzen_!" The heiress raised her hand to the air, the crystal dissolving as brilliant white lights traveled in an arch overhead, crashing down against the shield, forming ice that quickly dissolved into a scalding shower of steam from which Cinder's scream of alarm and anger bellowed from within. "To me Berserker!"

* * *

 ** _- Pyrrha Nikos(Lancer)-_**

"On your left!" Rider called out in warning, my body already twisting to avoid a burning spiked jab from the mad Servant as she screamed past me like a falling star slicing outward to clip the beast across her back. I raised Miló high in an attempt to finish off my attacker but was forced to leap back to avoid a crimson bolt of energy, Archer standing at a distance bow in hand and a determined if apologetic look on her young face. "Whose side are you on Archer!?" the Valean warrior called out, appearing behind the the blonde haired brawler and catching her with a heavy swing that sent her tumbling through more than a few stone pillars, the whole building shaking from the impact. The red haired girl didn't seem to care much for Rider's words however, her focus entirely fixed on the struggling Berserker, still calling out to her desperately, urging her to remember.

She needn't have been worried much to mine and Rider's dismay, the blonde already stumbling to her feet looking markedly haggard with cuts and bruises covering her form, wounds we'd inflicted and many of which should've been serious though if anything all they served to do was make the familiar even angrier and in turn even more powerful, her speed and strength steadily increasing the more damage we inflicted. "Yang just listen to me!" I gritted my teeth at the words, the thought of what had to be done, hand griping the crimson spear I held so tightly that the whole weapon shook.

 _'That isn't her sister anymore…'_ I told myself, forced myself to believe, _'it might have the same face but that isn't the woman Ruby knew, that much is clear.'_ What information of the Berserker class was limited to what the Grail itself made privy to me but what it revealed was more than enough to support my belief.

A class developed by the mages to strengthen weaker Heroic Spirits or add to the existing power of stronger ones, trading a Hero's wisdom and personality, what made them who they were, and replaced it with an animalistic rage and a boiling hatred, the level of which depending on the strength of the spell used during the summoning. Looking at the young woman in front of me, the heat let off by her anger so great that even the stone beneath her cracked and boiled, her bones creaking as they set themselves back into place painfully if her screams and howls were any indication, it was clear that the red witch had taken all semblance of humanity from her. _'Putting her down would almost be a mercy…'_ "Please…!"

"Stay away from her Rose!" I shouted, voice ringing through the space even above the cacophony of explosions sounding from outside. _'Jaune…'_ "She's dangerous!"

"Remember what we promised each other after Uncle Qrow started training us?" the girl continued, stepping closer to the burning woman heedless of my warning with tears dripping down her face, even as Berserker's red eyes widened and she lurched forward with a snarl, "To always look out for each other, that we'd always have the other's back no matter what."

Miraculously the other Servant faltered, stumbling away from the cloaked girl as if frightened leaving flaming footprints in the stony concrete, a hand thrusting outward that sent a fireball hurtling past Archer's face, missing her cleanly, _'Impossible!'_ I looked to Rider, the hammer wielders face mirroring my own surprise, warily watching the scene before us unfold.

"The sister I knew wouldn't let anyone control her like this, grail or no grail, especially some horrible witch!" Ruby carried on, moving forward seemingly ignoring the scalding heat Berserker's power let off in waves. "You're stronger than this, stronger than anything! Yang Xiao Long!" For a second it seemed as if against all odd Archer's words had gotten through, for a second…

All of a sudden the mad woman's head jerked upwards, a furious howl stretching back her lips as she charged forward, lashing out to grab her younger sister by the neck as she went, hurtling past us as she blew her way out of one of the walls. _'Damn it?!'_

We were on her trail in an instant leaping from the building into a scene straight off of a battlefield, torn and shattered earth dotted the landscape along with the flaming wrecks of some of the vehicles, the air choked with smoke as the bounded field kept it trapped within. Tapping into my connection with Jaune I immediately managed to locate him huddled behind a pile scattered metal beams in the no man's land between Miss Schnee and Rider's Master Ren and the red woman Cinder, the former pair out of breath and covered in soot while the latter merely seemed ruffled if still standing tall though I did make out a trickle of blood running down her arm despite her dress and the cruel smirk on her face as her Servant landed before her Archer's throat in hand, savoring Weiss' look of sudden fear.

"How lovely, it seems my pets brought me a little present." She moved forward, stroking the blonde's hair like a dog seemingly uncaring for the heat, eyes flitting over the myriad of wounds that still struggled to heal that were visible on her Servant's body. "I expected better. Perhaps I underestimated the amount of power I drew?"

"Archer!" The Heiress screamed, drawing another one of her crystals though hesitating to use them for fear of harming her own Servant. Almost as an afterthought Cinder flicked her wrist, setting a ring of fire around herself and the two servants that forced our comrades back with a cry of alarm and renewed shouting from the heiress as she struggled to put out the flames with ice magic.

"Lancer!" I curbed my leap, coming down above Jaune's head, _Akuo_ held before me, Rider doing much the same with her own Master, "What's happening!?" The blonde asked me as he clambered up to join me on my vantage point, blue eyes fixed on Archer, now choking in Berserker's gauntleted grasp, red smoke and pained whimpers emanated from the young girl as even making contact with the Servant burned at her flesh.

"Archer underestimated the leash this woman holds on her sister." I said, wishing little more than to put a spear through the cackling witch's heart for dishonoring these two warriors in such a way "It's as if pain and harm only makes her stronger." A Noble Phantasm that grants her power the more she comes to harm, what sort of person she would have had to have been to be granted such an ability by the Grail!?

* * *

 ** _- Ruby Rose (Archer)-_**

 _'It hurts so much…'_ I choked out another cry as I felt Yang's fingers tighten even more, threatening to cut off my air even as her mere touch burned like a hot brand, ' _I can't…I need…!'_ I could feel Weiss' pain and fear through our contract, an insistent beacon in the back of my mind providing me with mana in an attempt to keep my Aura stable and intact but it did little, my arms feeling like led at my sides. Even if I could get the opportunity to summon _Crescent Rose_ to my side the thought of hurting Yang…

My big sister was in there, I'd seen it despite what Lancer or Rider might believe when the brawler had responded to my words, when she'd backed away I'd seen that flicker of recognition.

It was all this woman's fault, I could see those glowing yellowish eyes of hers staring down at me even as she taunted my comrades through the flames that surrounded us, glass slippers clicking next to my head, nudging my hair but pinned as I was it was all I could do to glare at her hatefully, trying to avoid the dead look in those familiar lilac eyes _'Wait, lilac!'_ "What fire, truly worthy of a hero of legend. If only you could've been mine..."

"I'd rather kiss a Boarbatusk!" I spat back angrily, the woman's smile quickly vanishing with a regretful tsk.

"Such a shame." she growled briskly, motioning to the others with a regal grace, "finish her quickly Berserker, then these others. Now!" I felt one of Yang's hands let me go as it drew back above her head, finger curling so tightly that her fist shook. "Well!? Get on with it!" I struggled, forcing myself through her grip to see her face ringed by those fiery golden locks I knew so well.

"Yang…" I choked, smiling as the pressure on my throat relaxed ever so slightly, "I'm so sorry…this is all my fault." It had been my idea to make our stand on that damn hill, my plan to stall the Grimm there.

Tears rolled unbidden down the blonde's face, the flames and heat smoldering out in an instant, her entire form shivering now as she lowered the hand to her side to cup my face gently, the sensation so familiar "R-Ru…by…" The voice was hoarse and cracked but unmistakably hers. "Ruby I can't stop myself, it hurts so much…please y-you have to ru…AH!" she let out a howl of pain and reared back as something bright whipped across her back, a long tendril of crimson light burning from the tips of her Master's fingers, arm drawing back for another lash.

"You will obey me!" She shouted angrily, bringing the strange whip around to inflict another harsh blow, this one chipping away at her shoulder, "Kill her!"

"Not…her!" Yang grimaced, lurching away from me in an attempt to fend off the whip, throwing a flash of fire that rebounded harmlessly off the woman's shield, "N-NOT RUBY!" her head was knocked aside with a crack.

"Stop it!" I scrambled to my knees trying to lunge for the woman but was knocked by a strike intended for Yang, the ribbon of light hitting with the force of an Ursa and left me coughing at the edge of the ring of flames, _Crescent Rose's_ bow form appearing in my hands, _'One shot, just one shot in that demoness' heart!'_ I brought the weapon up only to freeze at the red glow emanating from the monstrous woman, my blood chilling as magic filled every syllable of her voice.

"By the power of this Command seal you WILL obey me Berserker, on my orders KILL ARCHER, KILL RUBY ROSE!" All was silent after that except for the ring of flames around us dissipating, even the others who stood a short ways of way encircling us stood stock still at the brawler who slowly stood up, hair smoldering. "Attack."

And then she was in front of me, tear streaked blazing red eyes appearing before me with her fist brought back ready to blow me away, screaming in wordless agony. I wasn't fast enough to stop her or even get away, the power of the command seal driving her onward in a way no other magic could have, healing her wounds. _'No, I can't leave her like this!'_ I readied myself to counter a blow that would never come, a bronze figure colliding with my sister in midair, knocking her away with a roar of incensed anger.

Lancer stood before me, spear raised with a look of calm fury etched on her face as she stared at her opponent, Cinder prepared to blow us both away with another one of her fire spells but was similarly forced back by a hail of gunfire and a laughing orange haired hammer wielder. "You insects, so annoying!"

"Archer back off and leave this to Lancer!" I felt Weiss' order rather than heard it, the command echoing at the back of my mind, "Retreat!" I balked at the notion, leave my sister like this, while some stranger…even with how she is… _'It's not her fault, it's that Cinder woman! She's the one!'_ I could see her now, trying to drive back Rider with her flames even as she blocked her Master's shots. _'But she wouldn't be able to stop me…'_

I resolved, bringing up the bladed bow in my hands as the Mistralan clashed with Yang again, a pained cry forcing me to falter, Lancer having kicked Yang's injured shoulder even as her shield blocked the worst of the flames, spear raising up to deliver a more punishing blow. I fired, shot catching Lancer by surprise, blasting her away from the wounded Servant.

"Archer!?" I gave the white hired heiress a withering glare, bow shifting into its scythe form, wicked blade glinting amongst the moonlight and the flames as it had hundreds of years ago on a night so similar to this.

"Stay out of this!" I cried out, dashing forward to meet an astonished Pyrrha Nikos, hooking my scythe around her shield and flinging her back all while dodging a sudden burst of flame from Yang who was back on her feet and fiercer than ever. "This is my fight!" I sidestepped a clumsy lunge tripping the blonde as she passed with the handle of my weapon. _'My fault, my duty to fix it, even if I have to…'_ Weiss had no right to order me in this, no right at all! What did she know about…!

"Archer if you won't help…" I balked, feeling the unmistakable pull of her voice but even stronger, knowing full well what that meant, my mind reeling at the injustice of it all, _'Weiss don't you dare…!'_ I turned my head, gritting my teeth when I saw her clutching at her wrist, a red light issuing from the seals, their call beckoning to me. "with this command seal I order you, RETREAT!" And that was it, already I could feel my will bending to the order. _'No…'_ I looked at my sister one last time as she crawled to her feet, lunging at me one last time.

"I'll save you, I promise. Just wait for me." I whispered, my words unheard by the monster my sister had become as I vanished in a flurry of petals.

-END

 **A/N: Almost two months since I last updated this story, sorry guys I never meant to leave this for so long but things just kept seeming to get in the way or my interest was elsewhere, namely with finishing AMBR's arc and finally catching up with the main series, huge milestone for my RWBY stories. Once that's done I'll be able to focus more on this, just where my minds at right now especially with school back on. Anyway I hope this was at least a bit enjoyable and I'll try to have the next chapter out sooner than this one.**

 **Lorewise I have it so Cinder can draw power from Yang like Caster manages for her Master in Fate/Stay Night but she's still working out the kinks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Well it's been awhile…yeah I don't really have much of an excuse for it other than school and focus on AMBR. I've had this fic at the back of my mind though and I've wanted to give it another shot now that graduations around the corner and this story actually has a feasible ending in sight (Just getting there is a monster). Apologies for the obscene gap between chapter. I'll try and set up a more reasonable schedule between work, life, and the fics I want to write because I still enjoy the hell out of this hobby and want it to continue._**

 _Chapter 7 - THE FIRST SEAL_

 ** _- Roman Torchwick-_**

"Sooo…guessing the whole "crashing the party" idea didn't work out to well did it?" I said casually as I rounded the corner, grinning at the sight of the pair of street punks our mutual Employer called henchmen, _'More like barely necessary annoyances',_ scrambling to shut the large set of wooden double doors leading to the Red Witch's study behind them. The girl Emerald looked like a frightened field mouse while the boy Mercury was actually smoking from a few nasty burns that would almost certainly need healing magic to recover fully.

They were just slow enough for me to get a full unbridled earful of the woman screams or rage, pain, generally every negative emotion on the spectrum echoing from within. The sounds of crashing glass and breaking timber barely managing to make themselves heard over the racket.

 _'_ _Okay, maybe I should've brought Saber after all.'_ I blanched somewhat though I was careful enough to hide the reaction from the rats. _'Always keep your emotions close to your sleeve.'_ A good trick to keep your fellow thieves and business associates in the dark, imagine my surprise when I heard the Magi had a similar code of conduct.

 _"_ _If you require my presence "Master" then all you need do is demand it."_ The animal's growling voice whispered at the back of my skull sending an involuntary shiver down my spine, the way he practically spat my title not lost on me. " _If that woman oversteps merely summon me and…"_

 _'_ _Waste another Command seal you mean?'_ I thought back at him sarcastically as possible, the continued growling indicating I'd succeeded to at least some effect. _'Yeah, one tiny order keeping you from tearing my head off or however you've dreamed up ripping me apart in that twisted little horned head of yours. Exactly the place I want to be.'_

 _"_ _Better one seal away then burned alive Human."_ The Servant bit back, the smile evident even through the connection, _"I'll tell you from personal experience it isn't an enjoyable ordeal."_ I shivered at that las bit, the Faunus' laughter echoing in my skull.

Saber, known to the people of Remnant as Adam Taurus back when he was still kicking around, a man famed for leading the pro-Faunus White Fang Movement in its (rather excessively) violent campaign against humanity and anyone else that got in their way. The man who sparked the Faunus Wars with his words stirring the hearts of his warriors until they raged like beasts in a bloody crusade across the kingdoms. People were still punishing the animals for that little act of rebellion more than a century later, the conflict culminating in a battle during which the White Fang's ragtag horde was smashed under united heel of Four Kingdom's armies and the "Crimson Demon" himself executed at the stake for all his men to see…

Still, insane or no the murderous Servant might've had a point there. Saber might not be the most caring or loyal companion but at the very least he'd make a good meat shield if the witch tried using me for target practice with those flames of hers.

"Caught her Witchiness at a bad time I suppose?" I carried on, managing to keep the grin on my face, swinging my cane in a lazy circle.

"What do you think idiot!?" The dark skinned girl spat back, red eyes flashing my way dangerously. From what I knew this girl could easily handle herself well enough, of course SHE didn't have a Servant to do her fighting for her. _'Guess you are useful for something after all, and I don't even have to pay you.'_

 _"_ _Do you ever shut up, human?"_ No, not if I could help it. I was finally finding something fun to do with this mental connection.

 _'_ _Why couldn't my servant have been a babe like the others? Long legs, big tits, a shut mouth…'_

"I'm thinking I need to get on through, she's the one who called me up after all." I motioned a gloved hand towards the door, leaning forward on my cane shooing them off with the other, "Mind scooching out of the way, I doubt she's in the mood to be kept waiting." The effect was somewhat lessened by my little involuntary jump back as the door shook and another scream rang through the whole of the mansion. "Hmm, that's…encouraging."

The pair looked at each other for a few moments as if trying to read the other's mind, hell for all I knew they very well might be, before stepping aside to let me pass. Mercury opening his door slowly with a small shit eating grin he seemed preset to. "Your funeral Torchy." He shot a finger gun at me like he thought I would rise to the bait.

Pointedly ignoring the little shit, I marched through only to pause as the door shut quickly behind me, confidence fading as I took in the state of the room, or what remained of it anyway. The whole place looked as if a flaming tornado had swept the room apart, whole shelves singed, chairs and tables shattered into smoking splinters, a gaping hole in a shattered windowpane leaking in a cold breeze that threatened the smoldering embers of a half melted tone fireplace. And in the middle of it all lying on her knees…

 _'_ _Oh boy…'_

"D-Don't just stand there you…ahhh!" Cinder snarled through gritted teeth, back arching as she dug her fingers into the sides of her raven haired skull, amber eyes bulging as nerves and veins popped across her delicate features, twisting the visage entirely. What really caught my eye was the burning three pronged sigil engraved across her back glowing crimson in dim light, one of them however was unresponsive and blurred. "Damn it!" her hand lashed out, a flower pot that had miraculously avoided the initial slaughter burst into countless shards, the contents burning to ash before even hitting the floor. "DAMN THAT LITTLE RED HAIRED…!"

I decided to ride out the little rant silently, inwardly admiring a few of the more creative curses the witch had in her repertoire while my mind raced to build the situation. _'Something forced her to use a seal, and a whole lot of power besides.'_

From what notes my benefactor had provided during my "training" as a master I knew that the Berserker class of Servant, a class already set apart from the others by nature of its effect on the servant's mind and disposition, was quite a bit harder to handle than most.

Managing to maintain Saber normally, even outside of those brief spurts of combat, was taxing enough at times but Berserker, especially one already this powerful, was a whole different beast literally and figuratively. I was no healer but I could practically see the circuits spread throughout Cinder's body burning with the effort of keeping her golden haired monstrosity rooted in this plane and under her command.

"Rough night?" I queried, plucking the cigar from my lips only to drop it later as the thing disintegrated in a "poof" of burning ash and cinder that likely singed my eyebrows and blackened the front of my white coat. "H-Hey those are expensive you know!?" I brushed the front of my jacket with an annoyed grunt, "And I just got this back too."

"D-Do me a favor Roman." the avatar of fire and rage seethed from her spot on the ground, working herself shakily into a plush armchair still smoking from a dozen burns in the velvet, "SHUT UP." My mouth closed like a trap, my stance shifting into one slightly more respectful as she kneaded her brow.

"The meeting didn't go well then?" I asked after a few moments when she seemed to have calmed down somewhat, the temperature in the room now at least bearable rather than sweltering. "The other Servants and their Masters, you wanted a show…"

"It was a disaster." Cinder growled, fingers leaving her forehead trailing thin trails of smoke, "I wanted to show dominance, Berserker's dominance, but there was a complication…"

* * *

She'd been furious as Archer vanished in a haze of fading crimson light and rose petals just narrowly avoiding Berserker's mailed fist as it cratered the dusty patch where she had lain not a second before with enough force to shake the ground beneath our feet. Her servant scrabbling at the dusty floor, blonde head twitching from side to side seeking her quarry only to reflect her master's rage at the realization as the will of the Command Seal the witch had used still burned.

"Berserker!" She head snapped up like a loyal dog's heeding her owner's order, ceasing her inane scrambling through the dirt as she hunched back on her feet red eyes glowing in the night air like hot coals.

Archer's master Weiss Schnee had used a precious seal to alter the fundamental laws of space and transport her Servant far from the battlefield saving her rebellious little life. Cinder had calmed herself in mere moments with the knowledge that though the Servant may have fled her master still stood mere yards away defenseless except for the presence of two other Heroic Spirits sporting their own wounds and not even her own.

Even injured as they were however they were still the spirits of great heroes, not opponents to be underestimated in any normal battle. However the red woman had control over Berserker, her mad servant whose already impressive physical abilities and attributes were pushed even further by the loss of her sanity, making her more than a match for any foe.

She wasn't even concerned by the blood weeping from a dozen still healing scratches and wounds covering Berserker's body and the more critical damage that went unseen, if anything it only made this easier.

Yang Xiao Long, the mighty Huntress and fearless adventurer who had carved a storied place for herself even amidst the Age of Hunters as a woman who would never give up, never surrender, rising each time from the jaws of defeat stronger and fiercer then before. A quality that manifested itself as the Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm **Unyielding Fury: Battle Cry of the Wounded Maiden** , a shard of power sublimated from the warriors own legend made reality by the Grail's power.

With this ability in place the pain of all damage Berserker received would instead be converted into Aura, amplifying the Servant's already impressive endurance and strengthening her combat abilities even further. When added to her other quality **Stubborn Will** , which provided a further boost to her regenerative abilities in the face of multiple adversaries it was entirely possible that Berserker could have faced all six of the other Servants and still come out the victor. Right now, even though she appeared a burning mess held together by ragged flesh and tensed muscle, her Servant now held enough raw Prana to equal dozens of Magi and all of it at her master's disposal.

To say Cinder was confident in her ability to crush her adversaries was an understatement almost to the point of insult. Still they stood before her, the blonde oaf's Mistralan and the Enforcer's Brute both clutching their weapons defensively ready to jump to their Master's aid at the slightest hint of aggression. Entertainingly enough they both seemed quite annoyed at the little White Haired Heiress, shooting glares from the corner of their eyes likely concerning the rather abrupt dismissal of her servant.

"Weiss, what did you…?" Lancer's master gaped at the spot Archer had just vacated, shock written all over his pale face. This boy failed to grasp the situation, perhaps his continued survival despite Saber's efforts mere luck after all. "Ruby, where did she…?"

"A desperate move Miss Schnee." Cinder had called out mockingly, smiling as the girl's face reddened angrily as her hands tightened into fists, "I've heard of many uses for the Command seals but to actually send one's Servant from the battlefield…"

"Still your poisonous tongue Harpy!" Lancer snarled, raising her spear to point it at the red woman's chest with a look of vindictive fury etched on her beautiful face, looking every bit a god of War. "I've suffered your voice long enough, for the sake of Archer's honor I see an end to this disgrace."

"Lancer…" her master spoke up nervously though she ignored him, her voice punctuated further as rider took an armored step forward as well spinning her massive hammer in one hand.

"Well said! Ren!" she looked back to her master currently dusting himself off as he tossed a ruined pistol aside, the young man nodding his head as if resigning himself. The motion seemed enough to excite the Heroic spirit however, a vicious smile that even through all her poise sent a momentary trill of terror down Cinder's spine. "Let's break her legs!" She would have to detain that one…

"I think not." The sorceress said simply, overcoming her fear as she drew upon Berserker's power like a battery to fuel her spoken incantation and raised her hand, the Servant twitching as fresh agony tore through her at the drain. " _Evocatus in auxilium meum et inferni bestiae habere in lingua mea necron…"_ Fireballs and explosions, flashy as they might be, would only go so far, "… _percute me duce quae ego praecipio tibi!"_ A roiling portal appeared before her outstretched palm that grew wider and wider that from its depths spewed dozens of flaming monsters as if straight from the pits of hell, many assuming the shapes of Ancient Grimm from great lumbering Beowolves to the more insectoid Deathstalkers that darted forward towards the stunned enforcer who if anything looked more exasperated then panicked. _'A regret he couldn't have picked a better side.'_

They were flashy familiars nothing more, but each wreathed in flame and imparted with Berserker's destructive need to destroy and armed with but a fragment of her power.

Now a fragment wouldn't hold against a true Heroic Spirit for long but they would suffice as Rider was forced back to protect her lord, but struggled as her hammer passed right through the torso of a flaming Ursa in a blow that could have shattered steel only for it to reform an instant later and bat her back with a paw. "Coward!" She stuck again, bringing the hammer around the span of a second this time dissolving the beast under the force of a swing that set the metal struts of the half-finished building creaking behind her. Her reprieve was short however, another leaping to take her fallen foe's place as her Master squeezed off shot after shot against the creatures,

"Insulting me for making it a fair fight are we? What petty words for a hero." Cinder cackled while Lancer moved to assist only to be knocked aside by a blazing fist that echoed against her shield like a ringing gong, Berserker on the hunt yet again baying for blood. Blow after blow was sent against the red haired servant who could barely keep up even with the flurry despite her class' vaunted Agility.

It was laughable, two grand heroes failing under the might of burning monsters while Lancer's master stood shielding Miss Schnee whose endurance had finally seemed to fail. He was brave I'd give him that much, batting at the flaming monsters surrounding them with a steel pipe that he must've picked up off the ground. _'The "white knight out to save the helpless maiden", I've always hated that clichéd tale.'_

She shifted her arm, intent on finishing these hapless children who had wandered onto HER battleground and dared place themselves in her path. One more moment and the pair would've been ashes in wind but she'd hesitated, disbelief flashing across her features as one of her creatures actually dissolved under the force of one of the young man's swings, made even more shocking by the fact his eyes had been shut and the swing random. _'What the…!'_

It had only been for a fraction of less than a second but for a moment the boy's weapon had glimmered pure white as something from the young Magus passed through it like a conduit. _'A fluke, it had to be…'_ Then she realized his hand was glowing red as one of the seals adorning his hand burned away and suddenly Berserker was forced back with a surprised roar and a new wound in her shoulder, Lancer standing there spear raised in the midst of flaming monsters and the stunned laughter of Rider who decapitated a writhing Taijitsu with a backswing as she took in the glorious sight.

Metal from all around the building site, from the steel girders that littered the field to even the unremarkable pipe in her shocked Master's hands, rose to swirl around her form shielding her from harm and dispersing any Familiars that attempted to reach her, the metal inside twisting and grinding apart as if under the hand of a titan of old.

After a heart stopping second however the storm settled almost gracefully in a wall of what I realized were spears, exact copies of the one in her hand which she now held overhead, the red and gold weapon's length compressing with a series of clicks as the bladed head narrowed assuming a form less like a spear and more a javelin ready to be…

In that instant Cinder realized who it was she faced, her blood running cold as she took in the sight of Pyrrha Nikos doffing her shield, leaping high into the air to join her new armory. The Invincible Maiden of Mistral who according to ancient myth could turn aside any number swords turned against her and raise just as many in her defense with just the force of her own iron will alone. The grace of the Grail and her rights as a Master allowed her to discern a portion of this Noble Phantasm now that she knew of her identity, **Blessing of War: Polarity** , a gift granting control over various metals which usually manifested in a passive aura that repelled metal weapons unless wielded by at least B-Rank strength, a powerful ability on its own but when combined with the Aura of the legendary weapon she bore it became something that could only be defined as an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, a weapon to sweep the battlefield clean of any foe.

The red witch's eyes widened as she took in the sight of each of those spears, normally less then harmless to the body of a being such as a Servant, now bristling as they were injected with Aura, each becoming a Noble Phantasm in their own right…

" **Blessed Arm of War: Shifting Spear**...!" The Maiden called out, the arm clutching the javelin rippling with muscle as she used the other to trace her line of sight, pointing at her intended targets. " **Miló**!"

"Berserker!" Cinder cried desperately to her Servant who raced to her side with haste only a Heroic Spirit could muster as the dozens of spears raced forward with a deafening boom as each shattered the sound barrier joined shortly by a flash of crimson and gold that raced comets towards the pair's position, each impacting in a trailing column that perforated the powerful Bounded field encasing the premises like a child popping a bubble, the wave of force from the attack travelling down the thankfully deserted street beyond demolishing storefronts, shattering glass, and carving a deep gouge in the pavement that threatened to pierce into the sewers below. The damage akin to a natural disaster, such was the power of a Noble Phantasm powered by the simple command to "Protect a certain individual from danger".

The witch was surrounded by heat and debris thrown about by the impacts continuing to fall around them, blazing hot blood burning against her face as the mad servant forced itself in front of her, body jerking as it took spear after spear, roaring into the night, a roar that was lost in the clamor of Remnant shaking itself apart.

* * *

"Thought that might've been you." I couldn't help but whistle as the witch finished her tale, sinking back into her chair as a fresh bout of pain wracked her body. Apparently she had managed to get her lovely ass out of there thanks in no small part to her own abilities and Berserker who had taken a fair amount of damage covering their escape, enough that any normal Servant would likely be crippled or rendered useless. "Sounds like little Lancer's going to be a problem this time around, city council alone must be livid."

As it stood however the blonde monstrosity currently howling it up in the basement would still require days to fully recover normally, much less if the two brats waiting outside kept up their end of the plan, establishing Bounded fields that would draw energy and Aura in what small amounts the normal mundane population possessed to fuel their leader.

 _'_ _And until then Cindy gets to manage the upkeep all by her lonesome.'_ Not a task I would want oh no, I'll keep my slightly more manageable psychopath thank you very much.

 _"_ _Coward."_ The spirit bit back with a huff of disgusted mirth. Too bad for him I personally took that word as a compliment, from personal experience heroes tended to die young and leave the cowards the spoils.

"Save your attempts at humor for those with the patience to stand it." The boss growled, the house shaking from her little creatures pained cries, "A command seal wasted and not one enemy dealt with in the meantime, what's worse Berserker is useless for a time!" her hand tightened into a fist which she brought down, her natural reinforcement shattering the arm of the share with a snapping crack of splintering wood. "Worthless!"

"Woah hold on there…" I waved my arms in front of me in an attempt to assuage the woman, shooting her a wry smile, "it wasn't a complete loss, that Seal will mean that at worst Berserker won't freeze up the next time it catches sight of the little red Archer, not to mention we have names to go with all those Servants."

"True." she nodded to herself as if she'd been the one to come up with the notion and judging by what she'd just done to that chair I wasn't too inclined to take that little honor away from her. "A shame Assassin and Caster weren't there, likely observing though knowing the sort of personalities those classes attract."

"Which you've made it plain you don't care about with this little show. A Servant who's only good for attacking weak Masters and a piddly book thumping Magus whose shit up close and personal won't be much on issue."

She smiled at that, a beautiful smile that forced me to reassess and remember the fact she was a megalomaniacal bitch of a Mage, still pretty though. "I knew there was a reason kept you around Roman." She cooed softly, the tone almost musical. "Which brings me to the reason called you here. _'Annnnd it's gone…'_

I didn't let any trepidation show on my face though, schooling it into an appropriately submissive expression as I bowed low. "Whatever you command milady, I live to serve." _'And serve to live.'_ Sadly I wasn't sure if that was Saber or my own mind stating the fact. _'The truth…for now anyway.'_

"I want you to find all the information you can on Lancer's Master, Saber is still able to track him yes?"

That was a surprise, not that finding information on your opponents was anything new in the history of the war, however this didn't exactly sound right. "You don't want him dead?" Saber could pull that off, especially if he struck now I was guessing seeing as his Servant had just spent what was likely most of her, and his, energy wiping a Valean street off the map. _'Though there is Rider to consider.'_

 _"_ _Trumped up cavalry, you think I fear that?"_ Okay that was definitely Saber, a spike of nausea building at the back of my throat. _"I stand above such petty "Heroes", they will not keep me from my prey."_

"No, merely observe and report on his movements for now." She leaned back imperiously, nerve twitching over her eyebrow the only sign of discomfort.

"A crush? How cute." Having a Servant and a Master she could control made me useful so she wouldn't just smite me off the face of Remnant though even I had to admit I was being a little daring, couldn't help myself she made it too easy. Her laugh put me at ease somewhat, my little joke must've amused her finally.

"He is…interesting, I would know more about him." She ordered imperiously, practically making it a decree. "Don't engage Lancer unless absolutely necessary, am I understood? By both of you?"

"Can't speak for the bull but I'll keep him on track if it means seeing that lovely smile again." I winked, trying to ignore the swearing rambles of the voice in my head, "I'll bring Neo along just in case, make a day of it. I'll even get pictures." I spun on my heels making for the door, pausing when the woman cleared her throat, hand centimeters from the melted door handle.

"Oh and Roman, overstep your bounds again, put one foot out of place, and I'll burn your corpse to ashes and feed whatever sniveling wisp remains of your soul to Berserker. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." I vacated the room, slamming the door behind me only to lean back and regulate my breathing, Adam's laughter echoing in the back of my skull.

\- END

 ** _A/N: I know this is sort of a short jaunt back in though I hope it was at least entertaining. Gotta say I was reading some of the Fate/Apocrypha novels and the sheer overpoweredness of the Servants under actual ideal conditions has never been more apparent. Speaking of that I tried to base Yang's abilities on Berserker of Red (Spartacus) seeing as her Semblance and his Noble Phantasm vaguely resembled each other. Semblances are going to be weird in this I just know it. Anyway hope you enjoyed reading and I will do my best to continue this story and welcome any reviews or pointers you might have, it serves to make the story better._**

 **Edit 4/19/16: Hey everyone, going to start really trying to get this story moving again. Just wondering if people like the whole "Jaune works at Junior's club" bit. Honestly I've seen it done in other Fics but right now it's still early enough in the story that I can make the needed changes to have him working at a place like Tukson's and it wouldn't change things drastically. I do like the idea of introducing Tukson at some point, think I can do some stuff with the character.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Welcome to what I think is definitely going to be the longer chapters in this story. Most of the time I'm probably going to average closer to 5,000 or around that but that might change depending on how long these take to come out. This one might be the last until school ends officially so I'm making it a bit longer. Anyway hope you enjoy._**

 _Chapter 8 – Leaping at Shadows_

 ** _-Jaune Arc-_**

I'd heard stories of course, yet my first impression upon entering the great city of Mistral was of how small I felt, surrounded by towering monoliths and grand buildings the color of cleaned bone and mottled sky that if anything were only magnified in the light of the sun cresting the horizon.

My own home city state of Sanctum was large yes, but uniform, nothing too fanciful or unnecessary to distract from its singular cause of producing the finest warriors Remnant had ever seen. After passing dozens resplendent mosaics and intricate statuary that seemed to grace every corner with a sort of unique beauty and grandeur I couldn't help but prefer this to the bleakness of home.

Of course the massive horde of citizens pressing in on every side cheering our praises and doing their best to catch a glimpse of the valiant sons and daughters of Sanctum who had defended their borders didn't help matters. The city guard having passed word of our coming, creating a crushing throng that acted as our guides through the city tossing brightly cut cloths and flower petals at our feet as the air practically thrummed with excited energy. We did make quite a show in or bronze armor and crimson cloaks, marching in unison to the time of an ingrained cadence.

Fath…the Commander, had hoped we would have been able to reach the city in darkness, avoid the fanfare entirely, however travel back to the Imperial capitol had been slow going what with scattered Grimm and enemy combatants still roaming the countryside. _'Not that they had been much trouble…'_ I thought, standing just a few inches taller as I tried my best to copy my sires example. We arrived in victory, and in my opinion a bit of glory never hurt anyone, in moderation of course.

Sparing a glance towards the man several dozen feet and armored bodies ahead of me I noted his face, a mask of resolute authority as he led my fellows and I on horseback at the head of the column looking every bit the king he was. His daughter I might be, but I had not yet distinguished myself enough to earn a place by his side just yet, my spear still newly blooded in combat. Still new to the horrors of war…

Suddenly for the briefest instant I was back in the thick of battle, screams deafening on all sides, my vision clouded by dust, the sour metallic tang of blood and acrid smell of sweat assaulting my senses…I shook my head fervently to clear it, earning a sharp rap on the side of my helm from a similarly armored woman to my left, a touch of concern on her stony face that I waved away quickly with a small smile I didn't feel.

 _'_ _Get a hold of yourself…'_ I shook out my head in an attempt to clear it, catching sight of a small girl with canine ears atop her head staring at me in what could only be described as awe, or maybe she was merely impressed with the column in general but still _'…set an example.'_ I wasn't a sniveling fearful child no…no I was a warrior of Sanctum, a veteran of a full engagement and half a dozen smaller skirmishes, I would stand tall, fearless.

The parade march continued on like this all the way to the foot of a massive building that could only have been Haven, the crown jewel of Mistral, the seat of her Emperor. My Commander stopped his horse at the foot of a massive staircase that acted as entrance to the building holding up a closed fist up as he dismounted, plumed helm clutched in the crook of his arm and smoothing out his short blood red curls. Upon that signal every warrior in step behind him halted as well with discipline unrivaled, spears held at our sides bringing a hush over the crowd.

 _'_ _No…not us.'_ I realized as a short procession came into sight at the head of the stairs, a whole cadre of guards dressed in ornate brightly colored armor that put even our crimson and bronze to shame made their way down the steps escorting a small cluster of robed older men and women who carried themselves like officials, and at their center…

"Peleus!" A blue haired young man in vibrant crimson and purple robes raced from the group as soon as they'd reached the street, embracing the commander with a wide grin on his face and a resounding laugh at the shocked expression that crossed the other man's face. Understandable when one noticed the simple golden circlet he wore across his forehead "How are you faring my friend, trying to sneak into the city before the sun's even risen. One almost thinks you intended to report and leave without even a simple greeting."

This was him then, Aureus, the recently anointed Emperor of Mistral and leader of her sister cities, a man who could build cities or raze them with but a simple command. I hadn't known what to expect of such a person, but the bouncing, laughing figure clapping the Commander on the shoulder hadn't even come close to the intimidating giant the recent stories and rumors made of him. _'He seems a kind man at least…'_

Rather than shrug away from the contact, Peleus merely bowed his head low acknowledging his presence, "I wouldn't dream of it Imperator, I merely wished to report our success as soon as possible."

"My father had warned me you the only man he knew who would turn down a parade in your honor."

"Indeed, I was saddened to hear his condition had worsened so suddenly, for him to be taken from us is a grievous loss."

"For myself and the Empire as well, my friend." The blue haired man frowned slightly, looking exasperated at the show of deference, at least until his guards tried to draw him back away from the military leader, their eyes watching him warily in a way that sent the warriors bunched around me stirring like a Grimm preparing to pounce.

They needn't have bothered worrying, questioning his loyalty; in fact, it was arguable that the Emperor had been safer nearer Peleus than his own guard. According to the stories I'd heard both from my sire and told around the camp fires on the way here, the previous Emperor Titus had been a true hero who had reportedly saved my father's own life many times as hard as it was to believe. What was certain was that the two had been close friends ever since then both on and off the battlefield, the Lord of Sanctum immediately pledging our army when his friend's son had called for aid dealing in suppressing the rising threat of the Soulless which many suspected had gathered in response to the Empire's sadness over the death of its beloved leader.

To suspect him of treachery was a dishonor to treat our Commander, our Lord, as such but again the tension was diffused with another hearty laugh from the Emperor himself. "I see we'll want to continue this inside I suppose. Be sure to bring her along as well, she is here, isn't she?" If anything his smile only grew at the sight of the commander nodding reluctantly, gleefully clapping his hands together like an over excited child, "Of course how could she not with a father like you? Splendid! Now come along." He started up the stairs again followed by his retinue, only when he had nearly crested a quarter of the way did I realize the commander was calling something out, a name...

"Pyrrha! Daughter!"

I jumped hesitating just long enough for the woman next to me to elbow me out of the crowd, hissing for me to get a move on, a humorous expression on her face that I noticed was shared by most of the other troops around us. Amazing how quickly a warrior of Sanctum can go from murderous to amused, a show of the harsh yet rewarding lifestyle we all ascribed to and what one day I hoped to learn.

"I expect to see you here in five seconds or so help me…!"

"Yes Commander! My apologies." I hastened to reply, practically sprinting to the front of the throng towards him trying my best to block out the playful snickers rising up as I passed, face likely as crimson as the curls packed tight beneath my helm very much aware of an entire city's gaze following my every step. It was with no small bit of pride that I managed to walk upright regardless of the scrutiny, coming to a halt before my father. "Reporting, Pyrrha Nikos of the First..."

"Your name is Pyrrha Nikos, First Princess of Sanctum and my daughter. The Imperator has requested my presence within the palace to report on the movements of the Grimm Horde and has asked that you accompany me." He said with all the crispness of a drill master, green eyes staring into my own like a hawk seeking prey, "He's been eager to meet you for quite some time, you will come along and hold yourself to the highest standard, understood?"

"Y-Yes Father."

The words stunned me for a few moments, how could they not? Princess I might be but in Sanctum a child, even royalty, earned their place by virtue of their honor and their arm, not distinctly by birth as was common in most other societies. I would be judged in the trials of war and would either earn the right to take my place as my father's heir, or die a glorious death in battle as was expected of me, so had it been since I first picked up the spear at seven and the shield at ten. To have those privileges returned to me now, even for a short period, was simply…

Of course my own shock had hardly mattered, and soon I found myself kneeling beside my king in a room larger than most homes of the buildings I'd seen during our march through the city, lined with broad marble and gold pillars, the ceiling an ornate tapestry depicting scenes from the Empires founding from the jaws of destruction at the hands of the Grimm hordes. Before me Aureus sat looking down at me appraisingly, hardly seeming to listen to my father's report though with the sheer number of scribes and other military officials clambering for information and posing questions I was certain his presence in this matter was little more than a formality.

What shocked me was just how young he was, barely older than I and with the entire weight of a civilization on his shoulders. _'It must be quite a burden to bear...'_ I couldn't help the flush creeping across my face at the way his blue eyes took in my features, red curls cropped haphazardly around my chin to better fit underneath my helm, limbs more muscular than feminine…wait, since when have I ever cared…

* * *

"Rise and shine Jauney!"

"Uaagh!" my eyes shot wide open as a near deafening boom echoed in my ears and bright lights assaulted my senses, my limbs splaying out in all directions which only served to make my short fall to the ground that much more awkward and painful.

 _'_ _Not again…'_ I grimaced irritably as I realized I was in what looked to be the same guest room I had used in Weiss' mansion, attempting to bring up a hand to massage my freshly aching skull only to find even those small movements were enough to put fresh tears in my eyes as my body ached terribly, _'No, that's not right.'_

I was uninjured from what I could see, the small burns and scrapes I'd sustained fighting Berserker and her Master had vanished, magically if I was to guess, however my Magical Circuits responsible for governing my own meager abilities burned in a way they hadn't since I first came to Beacon, especially the hand that bore the Command Seals which felt as if someone had tried to gouge the flesh out with an ice cream scoop.

Upon close inspection I discovered one of the marks that had made up the twin crescent moons had vanished leaving a stained crimson bruise that certainly hadn't been there before. Then it all came back to me, Lancer and Rider fighting Berserker, Archer vanishing after Weiss' order had gone through, fending off those fire familiars from Weiss when her Mana had bottomed out… In fact, the last thing I remembered was one of the creatures blasting me aside with ease, raising a clawed hand to strike down the defenseless heiress where she stood. Then there was a burning pain in my hand and…

"You okay Jauney?" I glanced up from my hand to find light green eyes staring back at me from a frowning face framed by orange colored hair. "I didn't clap too loudly did I? My caretaker used to always do the same to get me and my friends to wake faster but perhaps…" she frowned, obviously having underestimated what a full strength clap from a being such as a Heroic Servant could amount to, at least judging from the broken glass and audible ringing in my ears. _'Are those car alarms?'_

"R-Rider wha…?" I had barely enough time to say, or wonder why the Servant was in my room wearing what could barely pass as pajamas, before the door to the room burst open allowing a crimson and bronze colored figure to race into the room and snatch me up in a hug that threatened to send me tumbling back into unconsciousness if I hadn't taken a quick breath. "P-Pyrrha!" I coughed, ignoring the use of her title in favor of the name I knew her by complete accident, though if she was annoyed it certainly didn't show.

"Jaune I'm so happy you're okay, after you passed out I…" she said quickly in a desperate tone before freezing, turning her eyes to Rider curiously before looking back at me, her face reddening. "Jaune?"

"Pyyrha." I gaped, noting the same eyes, the same skin, hair, all of it from that strange dream…

"NORA!" Rider cried out suddenly surprising both of us, Lancer hurrying to leap away only for me to collapse back on the ground face first as my legs collapsed from underneath me.

 _'_ _Why is it always me!?'_

* * *

"…and that's our current situation." Weiss finished succinctly to the room at large, settling back into her armchair with an exhausted groan while I did my best to come to terms with what had happened, nibbling at the assortment that had been prepared for me after the chaos of Rider's wakeup call had died down. "While we did manage to repel and likely injure Berserker, her Master is still alive and now unfortunately knows the three of us by appearance at least."

"And Archer's still missing." Ren added from his own place sitting cross legged before the fire side, eyes closed deep in some sort of meditation though obviously light enough that he could still converse. "I trust you've tried to summon her back here?"

Weiss blanched angrily, hand curling into her fist as she glared down at her wrist where her own set of Command seals were inscribed. "Of course I have, but that dolt seems to be blocking me somehow. She won't respond to my call."

"Of course she won't." I was surprised to hear Lancer's voice growl from over my shoulder where the Servant had stood protectively over me since I'd been able to stand on my own again. "You dishonored her, forcing her to flee from battle like a coward leaving her comrades to their fate. What's more you stopped her attempts to save her flesh and blood after having that relationship so twisted before her. It's little wonder she won't heed the orders of one obviously so lacking in understanding."

"I am her Master if you haven't forgotten, and I won't be talked down to or belittled by a mere familiar, Heroic Spirit or no!" Weiss snarled, staring daggers at Pyrrha and then at me, the best I could do was give her a nervous shrug and avoid meeting her gaze, "I made the only choice I could at the time, if I hadn't utilized that Command Spell Archer would've likely been killed by that monster."

"You didn't even try to trust in her judgment!"

"She was completely irrational, attacking you and Rider even. I wasn't willing to take that risk, and in return for saving her life now she's run away like some petulant child!" Weiss retorted, Lancer looking like she wanted to smite the heiress where she sat but I quickly intervened, voicing a question that had nagged in the corner of my mind.

"How did you do that, make Archer do what you wanted." And great there she was staring at me as if I were an idiot again. Even the enforcer had broken his trance to look at me with a stunned disbelieving look on his face. "What, I saw that Cinder woman do it too. Something about Command Seals?" I was getting a little annoyed now, my eyes narrowing, "Hey, will you stop looking at me like that. No one's ever given me a rulebook and seeing as how I had to focus more on getting a roof over my head rather than going to see the Headmaster I don't exactly have an instruction manual and Lancer can only help if I know to ask!"

Wow that felt good to get off my chest, Weiss even looked somewhat impressed by the outburst. _'God am I really that pathetic…'_ She did wind up dropping the judging look, shifting into more of a sullen apologetic expression that didn't exactly feel much better.

"You're right and I apologize for that, an oversight on my part." She said, making a point of not looking me in the eye as she raised her wrist and rolled up her sleeve revealing a snowflake shaped mark that seemed to possess the same smudge mine did. "These stigmata that appear on our bodies is more than just a marker declaring that we were chosen by the grail or a link to our Servants, but also a means of drawing upon three command spells."

I glanced down at my own, the small mark still tingling slightly with the presence of not just Lancer but Rider also nearby. The hammer wielder was apparently guarding the house, more out of apology for attempting to "shock" me awake as she put it.

"With each one comes the power of a single absolute command that will temporarily, depending on the nature of the order, override the will and intention of a Heroic Spirit. Unlike Hypnotism however these orders can cover a variety of bases allowing me for example to summon my Servant from feasibly anywhere in the world to my side in an instant, push her power far beyond what it would usually be able to in the pursuit of a goal, or even commit suicide if I so wished it."

All right I was with her until that last bit, my look of amazement at the things carved into my hand turning quickly into one of abject horror and revulsion. I suddenly wanted them gone, and Lancer could sense it, putting her hand atop mine in an attempt to comfort me. It helped…sort of. I put my plate away, suddenly not very hungry after all. Meanwhile Weiss reached for a smoking cup of what looked to be tea.

"So why don't you just use another one, force Ruby back here like some slave." I didn't mean to sound so bitter or for Weiss to flinch as she did but I couldn't help it, the thought of owning another person so utterly, even a familiar was just disturbing.

"She can't risk using another seal for something so pointless." Ren said this time, drawing my attention, "A master only gets three Command Spells before their Servant can no longer be considered fully under their control. She'd be considered a Master yes but if Archer decided to leave or even betray Miss Schnee if she thought it would benefit her in the long run she could do so without fear of reprisal. The Servants have their own stake to fight for in this war same as the Master's and the same prize at the end of the road."

So, though they were in many ways no different from the common familiars I'd seen in classes, the Heroic Spirits still fought for the chance to have their wishes granted as well. _'I wonder what Lancer wishes for.'_ I looked up into the emerald green eyes, her face reddening as she looked away embarrassed, likely knowing full well what I was thinking. _'Something to ask about later, if she's going to fight so hard for my dream then the least I can do is fight for hers as well."_

"Honestly I'm surprised this is the first you've heard of any of this, I mean you did use one didn't you?"

"I did?" I glanced down at the sigil wonderingly, slightly panicking now. What had I made Lancer do, something embarrassing, maybe when I passed out... "I mean I remember my hand hurting right before I… my face reddened as Weiss' hand went to her forehead, kneading it with a shaking sigh. "W-What?"

"Figures the first time you think to use a Command Seal would be on accident, and for something so pointlessly vague and…and selfless." She said begrudgingly, red faced.

"It did have the desired effect, just…well, it did have unforeseen side effects." Ren corrected the heiress, causing the girl to laugh stonily though certainly not out of amusement.

"What? What was the order!?"

"Jaune, when you were fighting that witch's familiars there was a moment when you wanted something, wanted it so badly that your will manifested with the use of your first Command Seal in the form of the order "Protect Weiss Schnee" Lancer voiced, stepping forward while the heiress was now doing her best to vanish into her teacup. "Doing so allowed me to draw upon the power the Seal provided and what remained of your own and utilize a Noble Phantasm, a piece of my legend in a way that aided me in dispatching Berserker."

"Well that's…good, right?" Noble Phant-what now? My head was spinning just trying to keep up with what I'd apparently done while also trying to figure out what the issue was that had Weiss acting so strangely.

"Stupid, overly noble, infatuated dolt of a…" the murmuring was starting to get at me now, my crush's face twisting as a nerve bulged over her eye.

The enforcer stepped in again, this time spinning in place with a small but genuine grin. "Remarkable actually, usually such a broad order wouldn't have been able to amount to much more than a small boost in a Servant's stats, helpful but not enough to allow Lancer to pull off what she did. You must have quite a lot of natural ability, as well as a strong will, to have empowered it so." The compliment was well…unexpected, seeing as I wasn't much used to receiving them in the first place, let alone from someone like this.

"T-Thanks, but I don't really know about all that."

"Well you would have to be, seeing as it seems the command still hasn't ended."

"Say what now?" Lancer shifted on her heeled feet uneasily, glaring at Weiss who at the moment looked as if she'd tasted something sour, cup rattling in her grip.

"Indeed it seems by virtue of your command Mast…Jaune, I now feel the inexplicable urge to protect the Lady Schnee from all harm, or at the very least am now much more willing to act in her defense. In fact, I doubt I would be able to even consider taking an action against her for the foreseeable future."

Oh, the explained it perfectly. Weiss Schnee was a lot of things, a beautiful young woman, a talented Mage, and above all prideful and independent in her own way. To have someone, anyone but especially an enemy, be sworn to protect her as if she were some child or victim to be pitied as if she couldn't help herself would be…oh man.

"Umm, sorry."

* * *

 ** _-Ruby Rose(Archer)-_**

 _'_ _Impressive.'_ I praised reluctantly as my leather clad feet landed softly in the uppermost treetops overlooking the wide sprawling valley beneath, my cloak easily blending in amongst the blood colored leaves native to the region as the sun peeked over the horizon coloring the sky a light crimson.

Forever Fall…to think it had likely been centuries since I last stood here as a young girl in truth, bright eyed, ready to take on anything the world could throw at me. It was remarkable how even after all that time I could still navigate the old trails, avoid the same loose branches and natural hazards, as if like the leaves ever trapped in Autumn this place was trapped similarly in time. Well, except for the massive mansion constructed from black lacquered wood, almost more comparable to a castle than an actual house putting even the Schnee compound back south in Vale to shame. Such a structure had certainly not stood here all those centuries ago, a product of the world of magic where Grimm no longer ruled the lands and made any expansion outside of the kingdoms a foolhardy endeavor at best, suicide at worst.

In life its size would've drawn awed looks even from my traveled eyes, though now as a Servant with a basic understanding of Magic as presented by the Grail, I could now see just how remarkable it truly was. The structure itself supported by a veritable host of ghostlike familiars patrolling the grounds supplemented with well-armed guards patrolling at regular intervals, this encased within an utterly massive bounded field that had likely taken years if not decades to direct and manifest, the power for it drawn from the area's natural leyline itself.

Infiltrating such a place unseen would be daunting, even for Assassin or even Caster I figured as I did my best to try and determine any possible points of entry, a weakness or flaw and coming up with nothing. Dispelling it was out of the question, I would need at least the full strength of my Noble Phantasm just to pierce it which would only alert any Magi that survived the assault within and leave me weakened in the face of retaliation.

On that note I had to suppress another cold shiver as Weiss' will tried to assert itself again, her thoughts nagging at the back of my mind dully and my own circuits feeling the strain while the heiress tried to supply her own mana to supplement me. I denied it all, the commands too weak without the use of another command seal, a waste I hardly suspected the heiress of risking just to bring me back before her without real cause. As for Mana consumption, the Archer Class' ability **Independent Action** allowed me a great deal of leeway in how much "control" my Master could exert over me, more so than other servants at least.

A holdover from my shy anti-social streak as portrayed in my legend, my B-Rank rating meant as long as I kept out of strenuous combat I should be able to manage on my own without Weiss for a little less than two days, maybe two and a half if I pushed myself before being forced to depend on her again.

 _'_ _More than enough time to do what I need to do.'_

Yang was down there; I could almost sense it even if I knew rationally there was no way I could've been sure. The witch had hidden her tracks well, using magic or some other means of disguising her movements after retreating from Lancer's Noble Phantasm, a stoke that had devastated her battlefield and most of the surrounding area besides. Unfortunately for her I wasn't called a "Huntress" for nothing after all, and tracing her here had been merely overly difficult, not impossible.

Facing my…my sister, or more accurately the thing that she had become, wasn't an option even injured as she might be. Her master having proved herself a difficult enough foe judging by what I had sensed from Weiss before dulling the bond, and my own limited reserves might not be equal to the task of fending her off. The only option would be to kill this Cinder Fall in one move, eliminate her and sever her connection with Yang.

 _'_ _Uncle Qrow would've called this foolhardy and reckless in the extreme.'_

I brought _Crescent Rose_ into being, the bladed bow clutched firmly in hand as I readied my leap only to hesitate as the entire wood seemed to shift around me. On instinct I retreated back, covering over a mile in distance in a heartbeat, my bow extending into a long wickedly sharp scythe, "Show yourself!"

"Excellent agility, and an interesting weapon for someone bearing the title of Archer." A brisk voice rang through the woods, stern yet inquisitive all at once, the sheer sound of it making me feel as if I were back in front of one of my old instructors, the means ones rather than my uncle. "But headstrong, remarkably headstrong, foolishly so."

Whoever it was confident at least, but lacked the raw combat presence of a warrior like Lancer and Rider or the sheer killing intent that had oozed Saber in waves. Instead in their place was a haughty air of superiority and knowledge, supplemented by a sudden upswing in the magical aura radiating through the are measured in orders of magnitude that made Cinder seem a fumbling dabbler in comparison.

It was power that had not been seen since the end of the Age of Hunters, birthed at the start of the crowning Age of Sorcery where Mankind had first learned to wield the force which would lead to its salvation only to be forgotten in the power struggles that followed in the Time of Strife. Power that could only have been wielded by one being in this present day…

"Caster, I presume." I murmured as a figure appeared in the tree above me in a flash of purplish light, heeled boots pressing into the branch delicately while green eyes glared down at me harshly from behind a pair of silver wrought spectacles.

 _'_ _And to think I thought this would be easy.'_

* * *

 ** _-Velvet Scarlatina-_**

"Soooo…" Coco raised an eyebrow as she leaned further into her seat at the long table, her gaze intent on examining the raven haired girl across from her currently doing the best she could to disappear face first into the hefty tome she clutched almost reverently, "that's uh…a lovely bow you have on Miss…I'm sorry what was your name again?"

The girl only gave a short, barely audible huff as she turned the page, smoothing the fringes of her academy provided skirt with a free hand before settling back to her reading as if the fashionista of a mage hadn't even spoken just as she had ever since we had all sat down together.

As expected, Miss Adel took this lack of common manners with her usual grace, as in she clutched for the handbag next to her intent on using it (and the weight influencing charms she'd woven into its crafting) as a bludgeon. Thankfully I was able to abort the motion with a hand on her own and a broad, if forced, smile on my face.

"Don't you remember? This is Bella, the old friend of mine who transferred in from Menagerie last month." I kept my voice as calm and soothing as possible, relieved and guilty to see the telltale signs of slight confusion and instant acceptance as the glamor took hold yet again. "I could've sworn I mentioned her before. She's the one letting us use her room while ours is being refurnished."

It was a risk using something like this on another skilled mage but I had been careful, bending the truth just enough so that it didn't inconvenience her life in anyway or make her accept something totally outlandish. The best, most effective glamor's and hypnotic suggestions always were those that changed the least and seeing how it wasn't my specialty better to go with the simplest course.

"Refurnished? Oh right that. Well you never mentioned she had the personality of a board!" Coco grumbled under her breath before her trademark smile came back full force at the sight of my momentary pout, doing her best to cheer me up "Of course you were pretty much the same when you first arrived and look at you now." The smile turned into a sly grin as her hand clapped me hard on the rear making me bounce almost like an actual rabbit, letting out a yelp of righteous indignation. "Introducing friends, and is that makeup I see? My, my now if only you'd wear those cute outfits I helped you pick out we might start getting…"

"C-Coco!" I rounded on her, face reddening from anger and embarrassment while my friend merely doubled over laughing, dabbing at her eyes lightly with a well-manicured hand. Just like that my embarrassment subsided, replaced by something almost akin to awe.

Coco Adel, a powerful, and more importantly well-connected, mage in my year who had taken on the loathsome and unpopular task of being my best friend since our first week here at Beacon. The Academy unlike many organizations across Remnant was fully supportive of equal rights meaning Faunus, even those like myself with a very noticeable animalistic trait in the form of two long rabbit ears atop my skull could attend and, with a fair amount of dedication and hard work, become famous and well respected members of the upper echelons of society. Many Faunus had passed through Beacon's halls, of course the most successful possessing a wealth of knowledge and pedigree both physical and magical while I was a part of only a short, mixed lineage. A mutt even among the lowest of the low at least in terms of the complicated and often bloody hierarchy established within the magical community.

"Ah there's the reaction I was looking for. You're positively adorable when you're flustered, know that?" She chuckled to herself as I sat myself back down, playing with my breakfast salad while trying to avoid the stares her little scene was drawing.

By all common sense the girl beside me should've been avoiding me like the plague, but then that was Coco, _'Years later and still calling herself my friend, setting her own standards for what's popular and "fashionable" despite what anyone else said.'_ She did what she wanted without fear of reproach or judgment, a real queen type, I was lucky to have her. There were many far less kind after all, speaking of which…

The raven haired girl was the first to react, amber colored eyes flashing up from her reading to stare behind me just as I felt a warm, calloused hand wrap around one of my ears in a vice grip and tug the delicate appendage forcing an involuntary squeak of pain from my lips from the combination of near excruciating pressure and distortion of hearing. _'Not again, please not again!'_

"Morning freak, disturbing my morning as usual I see." Cardin's arrogant voice hissed in my unobstructed ear sending a cold shiver down my spine before another tug burned it away in another trill of pain. "I don't know how things usually run in that barnyard you animals call a country but here in Vale we try to be more considerate of our neighbors, otherwise things can get a bit messy, especially with no White Knight around this time."

Of course he wanted revenge for the incident earlier in the week, eager to make up for losing out on his little torture games. But for him to actually be bold enough to make a move with Coco around…

"Hey back off Winchester!" Coco got to her feet, this time her hands wrapping around the handle of her bag only to be shoved back into her seat by one of the bully's cronies Russel Thrush, sporting a Mohawk and a sinister grin, her sunglasses clattering onto the hardwood table. "What do you…watch it creep!" The thug merely cackled gleefully, looking to his leader for approval like some eager puppy. With a start of fear, I realized two other figures at the peripherals of my vision flanking Cardin.

Of course a naïve, desperate part hoped someone might come out from the crowd same as Jaune Arc had previously, of course he was a strange boy by any standard in the same breed as Coco, and unfortunately just as rare. There were witnesses yes, but most merely turned away trying to focus on their meals while others actually cheered on.

"Adel, still hanging out with the dregs? Poor form for a lady of your stature, what would your family think?" the large young man shot back in reply heedless of my friend's hate filled grimace, tugging again almost as an afterthought, the pain almost head splitting at this point, the beginnings of hot tears trailing down my face. "Leave off and I promise not to do anything permanent to your offending little pet here.

I hated it, loathed it, how powerless I was. Senior or no Cardin was well within his "rights" as he saw it, his family easily making more in one week than my entire lineage probably had in three generations with enough influence to make my future a living hell if he didn't just decide to stage an "accident" with his magic. I'd done nothing to deserve this, and neither had the other Faunus I'd seen him torment, each of us powerless to… ' _Oh no…'_

"And who are you supposed to be?" One of Cardin's stooges had clambered over the table and was now looming over our third companion trying his best to look frightening but the girl wasn't having any of it, still in the same position she had been since sitting down, the only sign of movement her eyes as they traveled along the pages. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

"And I'm trying to ignore you, and failing." She told him flatly, her voice calm and graceful though it carried a hint of underlying menace that set the boy back a step, face paling. "As for you human, release her now and this can end without pain on your behalf."

You could've heard a pin drop in the silence that had followed that statement, Cardin shoving me roughly away to fall to the stone floor as he advanced on the bookworm, propping a leg up on the bench leaning forward over the table to glare at her.

"What did you say to me? Didn't quite catch that." His voice had the same air of amusement though now it carried something much darker. And, to the shock and disbelief of all around including myself, his target didn't acknowledge him anymore then she had his fellow. "You a freak as well, huh. Sky, Dove, make her lose the bow will you, maybe a few other things while you're at it." Spoken with all the air of a man who thought he could get away with anything and everything he set his mind to.

His thugs hesitated for a moment, looking to one another for a moment and then at their target before moving in. For her part she didn't even move to react, merely sighing irritably as a hand reached out for the bow. "Fools."

A sudden outcry made them flinch back before they could do more than graze her however, all eyes traveling down the hall where two young men walked, one with blue styled hair and alchemist's goggles while the other was dark skinned but still possessed brilliantly blonde hair and a natural smirk. Most noticeably however was the swishing simian tail behind his back that marked him out as a Faunus. Apparently the two had just gotten lunch and were sharing some joke as they neared the scene, the blue haired one trailing off awkwardly behind his friend trying to pull him back away but failing miserably.

 _'_ _Neptune Vasilias and…'_ my arm burned slightly as the young Faunus came closer, his laughter trailing off when he noticed everyone staring at him, and his strange choice in wardrobe.

The boy's shirt was completely unbuttoned leaving chest was on show for everyone, revealing rows of muscled flesh, sleeves rolled to his elbows to show powerful tanned biceps. In comparison to most it would be rather impressive, unfortunately Cardin had just moved in front of him from his place at the table, towering over using his height and bulk to dwarf the other man almost completely while Russel flanked him.

"And then I said she had a…uh, is there a problem?" the tanned boy glanced from Cardin to the scene unfolding before him, eyes narrowing slightly at the two flanking my still reading companion, her face stony. "These guys bothering you?"

"By all the… it's like there's a damn infestation or something, how do they keep letting you freaks on the premises?" he said in sheer mock amazement when he saw the blonde talking to the bow clad girl rather than himself, drawing a few laughs from the nastier faces in the crowd as he passed his tray to the stuttering Mistralan beside him. "Look I'm busy enough with the pair here so move along if you know what's good for you."

"Nothing I couldn't handle." The bookworm spoke up to Cardin and the others surprise, responding to the blondes question casually, "Leave."

"Aw c'mon, I haven't had the chance to cut loose since arriving. Please."

Winchester moved to block his view, his smile gone, replaced by a cold snarl. "Listen to your pretty friend's advice and shove off freak."

"Uh yeah, never was one for sound advice." The Faunus chuckled to himself, Neptune face palming before the entire room gasped, Cardin's friend taking the opportunity to lash out with a right hook that raced for the Faunus' cheek. Mohawk laughed loudly as the blow connected but the sound died when he realized it didn't hit the intended target, his foe's hand having risen up in the blink of an eye to catch the blow while keeping his dark grey gaze on Cardin's own, barely even noting the stunned attacker. "Well that wasn't very nice."

In the next instant Thrush was flying through the air, impacting hard in the middle of a table occupied by terrified first years, his arm at an odd angle. Cardin was on the ground wheezing, clutching for his side where the mysterious newcomer had planted a knee hard and fast, the limb having moved faster than even I could follow and I'd had a near front row seat, skirting back along the floor to get away from the shivering bully.

The pair surrounding his friend gaped openmouthed as the Faunus grinned, back flipping gracefully so he sat crouched on the tabletop looking between them. "So…who's next?" All it took was those words and a last minute look at the barely stirring Russel to send the pair scrambling from the hall as if a dragon were on their heels. "Hmm, guess not. Lame." He glanced down at Bella who was staring back looking furious, "How's it hanging beautiful."

Amber eyes glared back at him, followed by an audible huff of disapproval.

"You know you love me." He flashed her a thumbs up, rocking back on his heels as he readied to jump again, a large dark figure rising up behind him with a roar.

"Watch out!" I cried too late, Cardin successfully bringing one of the cafeteria's heavy wooden trays down on the back of the fighter's skull so hard it shattered and shook the entire table, the bullying mage let out a haughty laugh only to pale as the tanned boy looked over his shoulder, tail sweeping a few splinters from his hair, easy smile leaving his face.

To his credit Cardin almost made it to the door leading out into the main hallways, almost…

* * *

"WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" I put my head face first into my hands as I curled up at the foot of my bed, ears drooping almost comically as they always did when I was nervous.

The Servants had taken up various posts across the moderately sized room, the raven haired shadow, Blake, took a spot on Coco's now empty bed still devouring her latest novel, a different one since breakfast, her catlike ears now full on display in the privacy of the room. Meanwhile the target of my exasperation, the blonde Monkey Faunus Sun, lazed back comfortably on the brown leather couch my roommate had acquired and had hauled in, his golden tail swishing back and forth as he chewed on a banana he had "borrowed" from the kitchens.

"In front of the whole room, the whole academy, revealing yourself just to…gah!" I fell back limply, raising a hand to pull at my uniform sleeve concealing the heart shaped crimson sigil engraved on the back of my wrist. "You shouldn't have done that Assassin."

"What, they started it? Besides that lot had it coming!" The monkey defended himself, tossing the banana into the air only to be caught deftly by his tail before glancing over to me. "They were bullies, one of them had even hurt my Mistress. If anything I was fulfilling my most sacred duty as a Servant to protect you."

"You did it for fun." He shot the offending cat Faunus a disgruntled glare which she accepted with the same aloofness that appeared to be her present expression. "Don't sugar coat it."

"Hey I…!"

"You just showed your face, any of the other masters, the other servants, you just gave them a huge advantage!" I interrupted them before the two could start arguing again, or more Sun could start, Blake resolutely not one to get involved in petty squabbling.

"It's all good, not like anyone could've snapped a picture of me. I'm Assassin remember? Unseen and easily forgettable, it's in our nature." He announced proudly adopting a smug grin and a shrug of his broad shoulders.

" _ **Presence Concealment**_ doesn't work like that." Blake cut in, deflating her comrade's gusto like a popped balloon, "People can still take pictures of you, albeit a bit distorted, and they can remember what you look like especially seeing as your rank in the ability is so poor."

"Oh…really? Huh."

The book snapped close with such force it made me jump though Sun looked unperturbed, if anything the reaction made him happier, "Idiot, how could you be unaware of such an important fact!?"

"Just forgot I guess." He tapped his head, leaning over to look at her, "Maybe I thought I'd just become instant ninja like you."

"Unfortunately not, still a showy fool as ever with no thought for subtly."

"Well sorry for not exactly having been famed for "sneakiness" in my legend!" he shot back, finishing off the banana and tossing it in a perfect arc at the trashcan to join the few dozen other remains of his previous meals. "Not even sure how I qualified for this Class, guilty by association I guess." Those last words contained a trace of bitterness I wasn't quite used to hearing in the usually upbeat Warrior's tone.

Strange, from what I researched "Sun Wukong" was supposed to be a brilliant tactician when it came to covert attacks during the Faunus Wa…Rights Revolution, famed for many shadow victories that had kept the fledgling movement in Menagerie alive. _'I suppose that doesn't mean that would translate to his personality.'_ I wondered sourly, examining his choice in attire.

Even when he was bothering to try and blend in like his cat eared friend, the Monkey Faunus insisted on exposing his chest and abs for all to see, some ancient Vacuoan custom he'd said. Most modern magi tried to keep up at least a modicum of physical conditioning, the stereotype of the frail wizard shut away in his tower a dying breed, but to flaunt himself like that so…openly, the muscles... I looked away pointedly, just looking at the man sending a blush across my face same as just about everyone else who saw him up close. He couldn't help but draw attention to himself.

"Still it was dangerous, you know those boys will ask questions now. If they can still use their mouths that is…" Blake muttered darkly, "I had the situation handled, there was no need for you to jump in."

"Look I've dealt with bullies like this before, they won't dare spread it around that one man embarrassed them so badly." Sun countered with a smirk, "And as for the crowd, who's going to believe a story like that? By the end of the day the general consensus will be that those guys got jumped by some rival group or something else more plausible. Rumors are fun like that."

It was a weak argument but the other Faunus said it with such sheer confidence that I couldn't help but take his word for it, at least for now anyway. _'No telling what the other Masters will think, despite what the "General" consensus turned out being.'_ I was in a dangerous spot, had been since the moment those sigils had appeared on my hand and the Headmaster had called me to his office and explained the situation in detail.

Unlike most of the other combatants in this "Holy Grail War" I had no sprawling network of informants, no grand resources to draw on. All I had was my own dogged determination and a slight talent with Projection and Material Generation Magic, which had at least made some of the more difficult components for the Summoning ritual easier to obtain, and much more recently the loyalty of Assassin, considered by most to be the most mysterious, and weakest, of the seven Classes of Servant I'd researched. _'Mysterious is right at least.'_

Rather than face the other Servants head on, Assassin was more suited to the shadows then open combat as the name implied, a cowardly or dastardly hero that avoided conflict with the Servants and sought instead to eliminate their Master and source of being. Still they had to get past the other Servants first to be anywhere near effective.

 _'_ _Just my luck.'_ I'd lamented at the time, however even with these walls stacked high against me I still knew behind it all. _'The Holy Grail, the power to make any dream a reality, even one like mine hopefully.'_ I grimaced as I examined my index finger, the small scar from where I'd cut it during the ritual still present despite my attempts at healing it.

Weakest class or not, it was impossible to say for sure without testing them against another Servant, honestly the fact the Servant is a "Them" makes my Assassin unique enough. Each embodying an aspect of a once great movement whose name had since fallen into the realm of infamy. Aspects of combat, stealth, murder…

"I-I…fine, just please try and keep your head down. At least until we have more information on who and where our opponents are first." I said with a heavy sigh, raising my head to gaze at him, relieved to see the reluctant acceptance on his face, and then there was the flicker of guilt. "However that doesn't mean you need to stay shut up in here." I explained quickly, the Servant's face lightening up in an instant. "I was surprised to see you with Mr. Vasilias, when did you two meet? You were supposed to be out gathering intelligence."

"Oh you mean Neptune? Yeah we met up between one of his classes while I was trying to track down Lancer's master." So that's where he had run off to then. Sun had been more than a little upset at my insistence of dealing with Cardin's tormenting nature myself, in fact I'd almost had to use a command seal to keep him back before. "I explained I wanted to thank his friend for helping you the other day and it turns out the two were roomies, even let me stick around playing these Video Games, it was incredible."

Why, why did someone like Jaune have to end up in the war? I'd been stunned when Assassin had reported the true nature of Lancer's mysterious Master the night before. Blonde scraggly hair, lean built, a general nonthreatening Aura about him, not many other mages it could have been?

 _'_ _Not only that he's a major threat.'_ I remembered, thinking back to the scenes of destruction playing across the media from last night's gathering of servants. From what I'd been able to learn, Lancer had not only engaged and fended off Berserker, but had also formed an alliance with the infamous Weiss Schnee's Archer as well as that strange boy's Rider. That made an alliance of three Servants, THREE, it was a catastrophe.

Thankfully that negative train of thought was quickly set aside as both Servant's heads perked up in time to a slight tingling in the seals on my arm signaling the presence of another figure having entered the room. "Mistress." A deep voice intoned from the far corner of the room that I'd purposely arranged to have shrouded in darkness for this very purpose, allowing for my Servants' unique travel ability, _**From Shadows** ,_ a useful trick that allowed them to move long distances in full concealment to perform duties such as this, making it perfect for scouting assignments which this particular aspect of the Assassin Class Servant White Fang excelled at. "I'm proud to inform you I was successful in my task."

"Excellent work Tukson." I congratulated, standing up to better face the large dark haired man stepping into the light, hazel eyes glowing even in the more brightly lit space. "I was worried you might've run into some trouble."

"If Archer had been present I might well have had some difficulty…" Tukson explained, catching an apple Sun's tail had snatched up and thrown with ease, "though it seems she still hasn't returned to her Master's side at least not to my observation, forcing her depend on Lancer and her own Master for protection. Meanwhile Rider and her partner seem content to follow his lead as well."

"This Jaune guy must be pretty impressive if he's managed to gain this sort of support." Sun wondered aloud, grinning at his fellows, "Might want to bother meeting him after all."

"He seems more "lucky" rather than "impressive" from what I could tell." Tukson added, shrugging his shoulders looking bemused, "Lancer is certainly an impressive servant however, not one to take lightly."

 _'_ _No, of course they wouldn't.'_ I thought sadly as the trio began discussing strategy, a task I was more than happy to let them handle given my inexperience. Instead I turned my thoughts to the poor boy I might just have to sacrifice for my dream. _'A world where Faunus and humans are equal, where none stands above the other. A world without bullies like Cardin or the Schnee Dust Company.'_

Weiss Schnee, the heiress and benefactor off a company that broke the backs of the Faunus people and even now grew fat from their labors, a target I would have no hesitance in eliminating, a quality I was certain Assassin would share.

-END

 ** _A/N: True to my word here's another chapter of Fate: Beacon and proof that I can still write this story without letting it fall away again. This is sort of a mop up chapter after the chaos of the last one, everyone's still reeling._**

 ** _Ruby's off on her own without Weiss, Velvet's marshaling her own forces and "organizing" the obligatory Cardin beatdown (Yes all of those other Faunus including Tukson are technically Assassin, seeing as Hassan-I-Sabbah doesn't exist in RWBY and Fate/Zero proved multiple Assassins can exist in concept, Tukson was a sort of last minute addition to the Trio, his character was never fleshed out so it gives a good opportunity to experiment. Also yes Sun was a member of the White Fang in this fic, it's ancient fanfic driven history but the organization, similar to canon RWBY, wasn't always bad. Not to mention there are heroes in Fate with false legends attributed to them.) though you have no idea how tempted I was to make Neo, Mercury, or Emerald that Class but unfortunately they all have their own roles to play later. And all the while Jaune's still confused as to what the hell's going on as are we all._**

 ** _Also this might be a running theme but personally I don't see how mages in the war can look down Caster as a threat until later, maybe it's just because we always seem to have the perspective of Saber who's basically magic proof. They might not be one of the big classes but give them traction and Casters just outright (literally) break the game. I'm just starting to appreciate the potential in a class generally populated by "heroes" that can make all the flashy stuff the haughty modern mages do look like child's play in comparison._**

 ** _Anyway, hope y'all have a good day and always feel free to leave a comment, I know RWBY well enough but mixing it with Fate and making it work is a whole different monster entirely._**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 – Soul's Excess_

 ** _-Pyrrha Nikos(Lancer)-_**

"You know I'm really starting to get tired of her kicking me to the curb." Jaune voiced his complaints as we strode along the empty sidewalks, the morning chill nipping in the air as the earl morning sun struggled to reach over large buildings surrounding us. "I mean twice in two days is just getting a bit…I mean I saved her life right? Shouldn't that…I don't know, count for something at least?"

I tore my eyes away from the brightly colored signs and murals adorning the walls of many of the buildings, "advertisements" or so the Grail described them. They may have lacked the majesty of Mistral's grand mosaics or the peaceful air of its monuments though it did certainly catch the eye. Amazing how the world could be so…different to how I remembered it, the clothes were certainly easier to move around in. Still I had my priority, giving my bedraggled Master what I hoped was an encouraging nod he appeared to sorely need.

"There is little doubt indeed of that, your will gave me the strength to not only match Berserker but force her and the sorceress back. Even before that you stood in her defense while her strength flagged."

In fact I could almost say it was most disrespectful for the other Master not to have at the very least provided her protector with food and drink beyond simple morsels. In Sanctum such an act of bravery might have necessitated a blood debt on the behalf of her family and perhaps even offer an oath of service or request for marriage to repay it if the two are agreeable. More than one ruler had been crowned in such a way at least, including my Grandmother, and had been a bond we Mistrali held dear. For her to turn him away in such a manner…

His face flushed though from embarrassment, happiness, or merely an effect of the cold, I couldn't quite be certain. Either way his eyes still fell to the ground avoiding my own as he rubbed at his blonde hair nervously.

"I-I don't know Lancer, when you say it like that it sounds cool and all, but to tell you the truth I was so scared I couldn't keep my legs from shaking, even just thinking about it…" he shuddered, raising the hood of the ratty black sweater he wore as if it were just the cold causing him discomfort. "You and Rider though, you two were amazing. Archer too before…well…"

He lowered his head and I was left to stare at his downcast expression which I noticed was fixed on the back of his hand and the Command Seals he still bore. Jaune was certainly a strange man I decided, though not entirely in a bad way. Completely unlike the battle-brothers I'd served alongside of course, or even the boys I had known back in Sanctum as a child who even then had carried themselves with the weight of their city's future on their shoulders.

The blonde however, seemed to defy almost every ingrained stereotype one would compare to a Magic user, lacking the over-bearing self-interest, ruthless ambition, and general aloofness that his kind thrived upon. The Lady Schnee had said much to the effect that Jaune Arc was near consummate failure as Magus, or had thought it enough times for it to show like a beacon on her face, and to my own relief I'd discovered that so far she had been proven correct, at least where mindset was concerned rather than his ability.

I had only ever had sparse contact with the likes of Mages and their ilk before now, even over the course of my many adventures, as the art had still been relatively rare and those skilled in its use even more so. Those I did encounter however had always held two traits in common above all others, qualities they all seemingly held to a soul.

Firstly each saw themselves as wholly superior to the "lesser mortals", seeing warriors such as myself as little more than primitive brutes swinging sharpened metal sticks in comparison to their more civilized "arts". And of course then there was their nature, each one constantly scheming to advance themselves at the expense of others all while keeping their precious secrets close to their chest.

It wasn't an inaccurate statement to say that those few sorcerers I had met, even those later chronicled as heroes in their own right, would never be more than tentative allies at best simply based on our clashes of personality. Hard to find comradery when each was willing to sell their own mothers to the Grimm if it would see them into power and prestige.

 _'_ _But not my Master…'_

Jaune was selfless to a fault, even to his own detriment, unable to turn away from someone in need or in danger no matter how much he claimed to regret it afterwards. He was also humble, too much so even, unaware of the fact that the young man's innate potential, if what I felt through the bond was correct, was actually something to be feared almost…

 _'_ _Though I do have to wonder over his strange obsession with Lady Schnee. She obviously holds little affection for him.'_

"You must be disappointed." the mage spoke up after a minute or so of awkward silence, hands in his pockets kicking the ground as he walked, wincing slightly as he stubbed his toe, "Barely more than a day into this thing and I've already screwed up big time…" he rotated his palm, gazing at the used sigil, "and by accident too, bet I'm the first idiot who managed to pull that one off."

"Disappointed?" I was taken aback by the assertion, wondering if I had done something to offend him or make him think I was displeased. _'I suppose my attitude towards my new…charge, may have been cold however I didn't mean to insinuate…'_ I told Jaune as much and he seemed just as shocked as I that I wasn't furious.

"But I messed up didn't? Doesn't losing one of these hinder you or something? What if we need…?"

"Jaune, your will is the will of my Master, my liege." I told him firmly, grabbing the boy and spinning him around to face me again as easily as a mother to an unruly child, the strength of a Heroic Spirit overcoming his reflexive attempts to resist the sudden motion. "You chose to make that command even though you may not realize it fully. It is my role as your Servant to follow your lead, a role I have found no fault in."

"But if you had a better Master, someone like Weiss or Ren, helping you out then wouldn't that make things easier for you to win the Grail?"

"Did the Lady Schnee have an artifact related to my legend lying about when I was summoned in your ritual?"

"Uh…I don't think so, she seemed pretty surprised when you…!"

"Did you possess such a thing?" I asked him directly this time, searching his reaction both physically and through our bond, finding only nervous confusion.

"No, of course not. But what does that have to do with anything? Does that matter?"

"It matters Jaune, because whether or not you believe it so the Grail itself has placed me in your charge for a reason, has judged you worthy in mind, body, and spirit to assist me in my quest to claim it." I smiled warmly, pleased to see a glimmer in the white knight's eye, a strange nickname Rider had referred to him by as reflecting a remnant of Vale's history though I found it fitting given the context. "Destiny itself has chosen me to act as your Servant, and you my Master."

"Destiny must have a weird sense of humor huh?" Not exactly the confident proclamation I'd been hoping for but at least he was happy enough to joke around, small victories but more than satisfactory in my mind. "Killer assassins, insane monsters, power mad witches even before all this started…" he shook his head, glancing off in the direction of Weiss' mansion back the way we came, "Pretty sure meeting you was one of the best breaks I've ever…?" his face reddened suddenly realizing what he was saying before coughing into his fist. "Uh…well, anyway I can't keep blundering my way through this. I need to get serious, especially with Saber still running around out there gunning for me."

Mention of the murderous Faunus sword-wielder wiped the smile from my face. "What did you have in mind? I do possess some knowledge provided by the Grail however my knowledge of the magical aspects and any additional rules those running the war may wish enforced is limited."

"Then that's where we start." He said, more to himself than to me, an encouraging sign as it meant he was weighing options in his head for himself rather than depending on my input. "I need to learn more about the War's exact rules and not just the bits Weiss throws my way, what the other Servants can do, not to mention I still need to meet with the Headmaster to register apparently if we want to be officially recognized as competitors."

"I will be able to assist with your second request, as for the others it seems we have a destination in mind then?"

Jaune nodded, a new spring in his step as he led on through the slowly waking city. "Why don't we pay Beacon a visit, what do ya say Pyrrha?"

"Lead on then Master, I'll be right behind you."

* * *

 ** _-Lie Ren-_**

"Hey Ren!"

"What is it Rider? Breakfast will be just a…"

"Nora."

I looked away from the boiling pot on the stove, a hearty stew bubbling within, and froze simply staring at the orange haired girl sitting before the television currently wrapped in half a dozen blankets like the Servant had been for most of the morning as she oohed and awed at the cartoons dancing across the screen.

It was a strange thing, having to remind myself just what Rider could do as a Heroic Spirit, what she had already done in the annals of history for both her people and her kingdom when she still walked Remnant during the Age of Hunters.

For someone like that to look so…domestic…and now here she was staring at me with puffed cheeks looking exasperated while she hung off the side of the couch kicking her legs in the air idly. It was adorable, and contrary to all of the legends in relation to the mad Queen that I had used as research during my training.

"I'm sorry?" I said in honest confusion, raising a thin eyebrow at the Servant. "Did I…?"

She groaned, resting her head against the plush cushion arm eyes narrowing. "Nora, you promised me that you would call me by my true name whenever we were alone together. Remember?"

"R-Right, sorry." I bowed my head in apology before a steaming whine brought me back to the stew that was currently threatening to bubble over, wincing as I burned my finger on the pot by accident. "Ah…yes Nora, did you need me to change the channel for you again?"

Despite the her many assurances that she had received a basic knowledge of Remnant's recent history and advances courtesy of the Grail and the Pantheon it drew from, the Servant had still showed a near miraculous lack of understanding in regards to modern technology. _'At least basic commodities and cooking at any rate.'_ I corrected myself, not wishing to do the familiar a disservice by disrespecting their abilities.

Behind the wheel of a car for example, or essentially any vehicle or means of transport for that matter, Rider…Nora boasted skills equal to any experienced professional and in fact likely superseded even them. I must've had the rather unwanted honor of being one of the few humans to ever sit in an automobile as it raced past traffic on only two of its of its wheels for an extended period of time, an experience I didn't envy anyone. With something as simple as a television remote however…

"I require no such assistance, this…"X-Ray and Vav" was it? They make for entertaining jesters indeed." She motioned to the television currently showcasing a popular cartoon that had been sweeping across this kingdom's youth in recent months, something related to a famous band if I understood correctly, not having much knowledge on the subject myself. "I merely wished to ask why you're supporting Jauney in the war?"

"You mean Arc?" The girl nodded, resting her chin on her arms with a curious frown, "I've told you, I have no desire in this war beyond that the Grail ends up in the hands of a suitable owner." No matter if the rest of the Lie Clan, or what little remained of it anyway, and the World Council, might've disagreed. "I feel that Jaune Arc is that person. You disagree?"

"I'm not saying you're wrong. Just wondering why though? He's not exactly very…impressive, you know? Not that he's bad or anything it's just…"

She had a point, from outward appearances Jaune was little more than a second rate magus at best who, according to what sources I had operating at Beacon, was simply a no name scholarship project of the enigmatic Ozpin.

While I could see the headmaster's reasoning, though the chances of actually finding a pure-blooded descendant of THAT line was close to zero, if you had put Jaune's file in front of me months before I would've concluded him a nonfactor in a heartbeat. Just another of the hundreds of "talented" souls capable of picking up enough about mage craft to maybe act as an assistant to a more celebrated person of note, if he were lucky of course and broke a few eggs along the way.

 _'_ _Monty knows how many Academy dropouts Schnee and his SDC pick up as surveyors and alchemists for their mines.'_

"I guess the simplest answer would be that I can appreciate his dream." I said carefully, smoothing out the front of my apron as I reached over for some more sliced vegetables, "He…hmm, I guess reminds me of how I used to be." Another frown, this one almost apologetic.

As a child I too had wanted to be a hero, like my honored parents, defending the good people of Remnant against the dangers of magic unguided by morality and reason. Someone who could save the lives of anyone who needed aid, one with the strength to make a difference. Time and experience had killed that dream, especially with the slow realization of just how few "good people" there were in the world, at least in a profession like my own.

Day after day I hunted the worst of the magical community, men and woman who had committed crimes and acts that still haunted me in my sleep to this day years after a bullet, knife, spell, or explosive had ended their threat. And for what purpose?

Before I knew it I'd grown cynical, at such a young age too...very rarely did I actually save anyone. In fact, for the most part I was a glorified watchdog, someone to clean up the inevitable aftermath of magic gone wrong, spook the magi and keep them in line line, and fetch anything my masters so desired.

 _'_ _What's worse is I'm actually necessary.'_

There would always be another, like Cinder Fall, always a need to push the boundaries of what was possible, what was right, forcing me to view the corruption of their souls through my talents. Jaune still had a chance though, an innocence and hopefulness that I now lacked, one I only could hope would survive this war.

"He's different than most Mages certainly, but you saw him last night. What did you make of him?"

Nora tapped her chin absently for a moment, lost in thought before shrugging her shoulders. "I've known boys half his age who can fight better but have met hardened warriors that lack his innate courage." The Queen said in a voice markedly more mature than the one she usually adopted, "Problem is he's his own worst enemy, but when his true potential shines through it glows brightly. He panicked but he held his ground against dark sorcery and did not falter, more than I can say of most."

"High praise." I nodded, turning back to the stove, "Now how much did you…?"

"We interrupt your scheduled programming to issue an important public safety bulletin and update."

I was caught off guard as the cartoons suddenly vanished replaced by an emergency public announcement, a light haired woman speaking as imaged of destroyed city blocks and streets flashed across the screen. I recognized more than a few of the locations as sites of recent battles between the Servants, including the construction site where we had encountered Berserker and Lancer had utilized her Noble Phantasm.

According to the reporter all of it the work of a series of recent Dust related accidents due to an impure SDC shipment which was now being recalled while the damages were handled personally by humanitarian and visiting diplomat General James Ironwood of Atlas. Obvious ploys by Beacon to shift attention away from the magical possibilities and keep the public from panicking. Already they were showing the General himself assisting with repairing the damage, organizing steel golems to assist grateful city workers in the reconstruction.

Unfortunate but necessary for the war to continue, what captured my attention however was what came afterwards. A mysterious trend of disappearances over the last few days, people vanishing right off the streets in broad daylight according to some witnesses. The cause was unclear though authorities were urging citizens to stay indoors especially at night as the rate only increased.

There were seemingly no similarities between those that vanished aside from the fact that most were young adults, entering their prime, both physically and in regards to…other less obvious abilities. The stove was off and the apron discarded in moments, hand already checking the concealed pistol at my back and the knife up my sleeve.

The timing was too perfect though, with the first battles of the war having been fought the masters would be starting to feel the pressure of maintaining a Heroic Spirit on this plane. For a class like Berserker this was practically doubled, and with the servant having sustained such serious injuries only hours before then perhaps the Red Witch was pursuing less…tasteful methods of supporting her monster rather than depending on her own all too human limits.

 _'_ _In fact, if the power she was able to draw from Berserker was anything to judge by than its almost a guarantee.'_

Those people weren't vanishing, they were being harvested…

"Ren." Rider was on her feet now as well with an angry fire in her eyes, the white shorts and patterned pink t-shirt she had worn gone in a flash of light replaced by heavy plate and leather. "The enemy has made a move?"

"The worst they could have made." I replied coldly, sliding a black suit jacket over my shoulders as I moved to my room to arm myself, "They've involved innocents." Rider needed no other motivation than that, her fist clenched in a grip that could've broken steel like a twig.

With a final clack of a chambering round I reached out with my power, seeking disturbances I might have missed. It took a minute, the signature surprisingly well hidden even to my senses but soon enough I was able to detect the telltale sign of some sort of magical field present within the warehouse districts of the city near the edge of the population centers. Then I focused, only to discover to my shock another source of power already on its way towards it, brash and prideful in its own ability, an Aura that could only have belonged to…

 _'_ _No, not even she could be THAT arrogant!?'_

* * *

 ** _-Mercury Black-_**

 _"_ _She's going to get away if you don't hurry."_

"No, she isn't." I countered Emerald's stern voiced concerns in my ear with a snarky grin, racing along the rooftops overlooking the alleyway with nigh contemptuous ease. "Shouldn't you be focused on your own job."

 _"_ _Which is leading them to you, idiot!"_ I winced slightly, smacking at my ear with a gloved hand.

From this vantage point with my eyes enhanced little short of Assassin could've escaped my gaze, certainly not the terrified blue haired woman sprinting down the darkened pathways screaming her lungs out for someone, anyone, to save her from well…me.

"There's an art to this you know? Gotta bag em' at just the right moment for the best results." I had to admit this one wasn't too bad looking actually, well built, nice long legs I could appreciate…

My prey's screaming did her no good of course now with the bounded field Torchy's sadistic little assistant had erected around this district this doing its intended work brilliantly, letting no sound escape and keeping the mundane populace peacefully unaware of our activities while simultaneously drawing in those nearby that fit our criteria. A neat little system that took a lot of the pain and effort involved in the work and brought friends like our little tourist here wrapped up in a nice bow.

What's better is that it was all entirely on the level at least where the supreme authorities were concerned. Such methods were needed to keep up the war effort, and the pursuit of the Holy Grail meant people were more than willing to turn the other way to a few broken eggs here and there and content to let the public think they were all domestic accidents.

Can't have people blaming the Mages after all, no sir. That would lead to too many questions, in fact if anything we're only helping the war effort, keeping the mundane sheep inside while the wolves get to play.

 _"_ _I swear if you let another one slip away just because you were staring at their ass I'll…"_

Ooh, she was really starting to freak out now, stumbling about like dad after a few too many. I had to struggle to contain a laugh as the woman peered over her shoulder at the wrong instant, careening headlong into a row of trash bins in front of her with an echoing crash that sent her sprawling to the hard floor.

"You worry too much Em; don't you know it's bad for the skin?" The familiar in my ear wriggled sickeningly, likely reflecting its owner's reaction to the words. "Don't get mad at me, I'm trying to look out for you."

 _'_ _Poor girl, so easy to rile up. Almost makes it not even worth the effort…almost anyway.'_

My partner growled something unintelligible to herself before letting the comment go with a sigh, _"Just stop playing around will you, the Mistress commanded us…"_

"I get, I get." I sighed melodramatically snapping my fingers, a flicker of runes shining about my legs as I stepped off the ridge of the roofline and fell the few meters through the air to land light as a feather in front of the woman, no…teenager I realized, who was currently in the process getting to her feet with some difficulty as she clutched at a twisted ankle, a shame that it had been such a nice one too. "Can't keep the Lady Taskmaster waiting can we? Not when she's got a war to fight no sir."

 _"_ _I will never understand why she puts up with you."_

"Ah c'mon, you know you love me babe. All part of the charm." I didn't realize it was possible for familiars to scoff and snarl at the same time, wasn't exactly pleasant.

"P-Please…" The woman stammered, eyes wide and pleading as she took a limping step backward almost falling over again, "Please d-don't Master Mage, I-I don't know what I did to anger Beacon b-but I swear I didn't…!" she mercifully stopped her begging as I raised a finger to her lips, shushing her gently while I stared deeply into the quivering violet pools.

"Really sorry hot stuff." I told her softly, moving my finger away as I slowly raised my other hand with a quickly murmured incantation, the air splitting before my palm in a whistling sea of roiling red as black and white insectoid creature formed into existence before her eyes. She tried to turn and run, I could see it on her face, the numbed shock of realization that she couldn't move flickering across her pale features as the hypnosis I placed on her a moment before came into full effect. "Pretty sure this is gonna hurt a lot."

She didn't make a sound as the insect spat a sort of black tar like substance on her face, a glistening purple glow emanating from the girl before being drawn slowly but surely towards the creature.

I'd learned the consequences of what happened when I didn't the first go around and didn't need my ear drums rupturing again. Still silent or no, it was still easily apparent from her bulging eyes and the way her mouth worked in a tormented rictus of emotion ranging the whole spectrum of pain as spasms nearly overrode the suggestive mage craft.

This carried on for a few more long seconds before the purplish glow faded from the woman entirely consumed wholly by the creature which snipped the line connecting it to its victim with a satisfied click of its pincer like mouth. The tarlike substance faded as if it had never been in an instant, leaving the now glassy eyed husk of a human being to slump to the ground limply like a puppet with its strings cut just as all the others had, alive but not really, tears and drool sliding down her expressionless face.

 _'_ _Pity, she had some potential this one.'_

At least she was if this things mood was anything to go by, chittering and clacking like a damn buzzer practically glowing with contained energy. It should be practically ecstatic, this afternoon actually presenting quite the potent haul.

I let the little bug enjoy its triumph for a moment longer before releasing the summoning with a chilling shiver through my circuits, closing my fist and letting the beast slink back to its master with another whistling chime before it thought to turn on me next. Not sure exactly if that were even possible but I for one wasn't too keen to find out.

A soft tap of heels on concrete sounded from behind signaling the arrival of one partner, while a bored sounding voice signaled the other. "Took you long enough, was the warning really necessary?"

I turned raising a hand in greeting as Neo clicked forward closing her fancy umbrella with a flick of her wrist, tossing her strangely colored locks over a coat clad shoulder as she glared back at me silent as ever. Meanwhile my mint haired waif of a partner stepped around the corner of a nearby bend, massaging her head gingerly as she went.

"Of course, you heard the boss, "Take them at the moment of utmost terror, when their innate power practically screams for release" sort of like knowing when a fruits ripe enough to pick right?"

I nudged the lifeless doll lying behind me with my heel, not even bothering to look down at my handiwork. I was almost surprised her Aura hadn't awakened any time beforehand she'd been so out of it, then she might've been a problem, wild magic and all that...

And now all of it would be used to feed the boss' pet monster's appetite as it recovered, what a "glorious" honor and a pain in my ass. Still it would be better than having the sorceress throwing around fire again, my wounds still prickling somewhat from the night before despite the red eyes girl's best attempts at healing.

Emerald merely sighed and started holding her head again, likely communicating our success through one of her familiars and tattling on me in the process. Neo however was staring at our victim with something akin to disgust and even a bit of fear in her mismatched eyes, one pink and the other a chocolate brown, like her hair.

I remembered this was the first time she'd actually been assigned to help us with this little side job, having been more than happy to deal with any renegades and loose ends Torchy or Cinder had wanted out of the way for the War in her own way, one that usually involved a lot of screaming and bodies afterwards.

According to what I'd been able to worm out of Torchwick, the mute was some sort of renegade enforcer or something to that effect that had run with him back during the old days. No idea what that amounted to exactly seeing as the Lolita appeared about mine and Emerald's age, as little as that amounted to with magic and Aura treatments on the rise. I was guessing her usual temperament with others had been a major factor in this Council dog's turning to our side of things.

 _'_ _Though I Guess even little Miss Sadist has her limits after all.'_

For some reason the though just served to bring on another smile to my lips.

"She doesn't bite you know? Actually I don't think she'll be doing much of anything anymore." she scowled, rolling her eyes though I noticed she'd turned away from our victim with the motion, seemingly intent on some street art adorning one of the surrounding building's sides.

Em nodded once seemingly to herself before rejoining us in the here and now, "Seems Berserker's calmed down for the most part, one or two more and we might just be able to sleep without her screaming, more than usual anyway…"

 _'_ _Hooray.'_ I thought sarcastically, making my own feelings on the subject perfectly clear by my expression alone. The screaming was one thing, at least that was somewhat fun to listen to whenever we introduced the mad Servant to one of the Staff not performing up to par, it was the crying afterwards that bugged me to no end. _'Pretending like it has feelings, just creepy…'_

Neo's head twitched to the side all of a sudden, drawing both our attentions away as we felt the disturbance as well a moment later. The telltale feeling of someone or something probing the barrier we had erected, divining its purpose, trying to find a way through perhaps…

Thankfully it didn't seem as if it were a Servant or nothing we could've done would've been enough to stop it from doing whatever it wanted. This meant that whatever was almost literally knocking on our door at the moment had to be the work of a Mage, perhaps one of the other Masters?

 _'_ _A powerful one too by the feel of it.'_ Certainly something to break up the monotony I supposed.

"I'll check it out." I told the pair, already moving away despite the mint haired girl's obvious look of wary disagreement, "Who knows, maybe I can get Blondie something to snack on for later. You can handle the cleanup right?"

"No! Cinder said…!" I blocked out her complaints with a rush of displaced air, kicking myself back up to the rooftops before making my way towards where we'd last felt the disturbance with Emerald's renewed voice cursing me out the whole way in my ear. _"We aren't supposed to draw attention yet, not until…!"_

"Sorry! You're breaking up, there's a buzzing in my ear or something!" I cut her off before I removed the wormlike creature curled up in my ear and crushed in my fingertips, sprinkling the dust that remained behind me as I went.

Within moments I was at the edge of the barrier, looking over the ledge as I scanned the street below, my target easy to pick out considering she was the only one not being lured away by some imagined thought or sudden need to be elsewhere. A flawless white dress accompanying hair the color of snow…easy enough to tell who she was, frankly I couldn't believe my luck.

 _'L_ _ittle Miss Schnee.'_ I sneered gleefully, preparing to pounce as the heiress mindlessly tapped away at the barrier completely unaware of my presence _'Let's have some fun.'_

At least I would have if a pair of hands hadn't wrapped around my ankles and pulled me bodily from the rooftop in a giant leap. My mind had barely registered the shock of the two metallic humanoid creatures dragging me down before I lashed out on instinct, ripping my limbs from their grasps and blowing them to shrapnel with two might kicks reinforced by anger, Aura, and good old desperation. I even managed to stick the landing, almost anyway, still ending up sprawled looking up the lacy skirt of a shocked and indignant Weiss Schnee and the giant of a man in a pressed white suit that had stepped out of the shadows beside her, hands clasped behind his back examining me curiously, looking almost bigger than life just through sheer presence alone.

"Uh...General Ironwood right?" I laughed weakly, giving him a friendly upside down grin and a wave, "It's um...an honor to meet you and all that. Big fan of your work."

Okay in retrospect, MAYBE my partner might have had a point.

-END

 ** _A/N: Bit of a slow interim chapter this one and an end on a bit of a cliff hanger at that, really sorry about the length of time it took to write this. Graduation's been taking up a bit of time and now it's all job hunting and interviews. This story can be a bit tough at times to write._**

 ** _Will also admit to trying to keep my other story AMBR on track since it's coming close to its finale, so the focus has been a little split between the two. If any writers with a full time job can offer advice I'd be more than happy to hear it._**

 ** _Thanks for all of your support and for giving this story a chance. Hopefully one day soon I'll be able to give this story the love it deserves._**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 - THE IRONCLAD GENERAL_

 ** _-Roman Torchwick-_**

 _'_ _Was this...was this truly the end…?'_

I glanced out at the jeering crowd, their faces warped and demonic in the haze of the setting sun, no…this was merely their true face. Humanity was already monstrous, already corrupt, already… I dissolved into a flurry of hacking coughs, staining the tinder beneath me a hearty crimson, the post I was chained too likely the only thing keeping me standing at this point as the untreated wounds sustained at burned white hot.

 _'_ _Was this farce really to be my fate?'_ I turned my head upward to glance at the cold stone buildings of Vale's capitol, the lack of joy within its walls, the filth pervading its streets. _'Executed for the entertainment of the human masses, helpless, not even able to die among my people, among my brothers and sisters?'_

No, no they had already perished on the field of battle, already burned alive by the Kingdoms and their pet Magi's foul sorcery...

"Adam Taurus, Faunus, Commander of the White Fang Mercenary Company, you are hereby charged with inciting armed rebellion and promoting subversive sentiment towards the established Kingdoms of Remnant among your fellow demi-humans, the sacking of numerous settlements along the borders of Mistral, Vale, and Vacuo, acts of cruelty and murder inflicted on noble and commoner alike." A whining nasally voice rose up from the grey bearded man at the foot of the massive pyre, his voluminous green robes ill-fitting, almost to the point of swallowing him whole in their depths. "A great many atrocities can be placed at your feet criminal, and at the feet of your " _revolution_ ". I suspect there are those here would even go so far as liken you yourself to no better than the ancient Creatures of Grimm!" Gods this fool liked to hear himself talk, and what's worse the crowd itself was eating it like the sheep they were…no, that would insult the livestock. "For these crimes you have been sentenced to public execution by fire, under the order of the High Council of Remnant. Your name forever to be used merely as a warning, an example to those who would challenge the might of mankind, something to be reviled, pitied..."

 _'_ _What did we fight for Blake,_ ** _what did you give your life for_** _!?'_

I screamed wordlessly at the sky as the scorching heat met my feet, the smoke searing my lungs. Tears, burning hotter than even those flames dripped down my face, not of sorrow or remorse, but anger…the purest fury of one scorned by those he only sought to raise. _'This world spat on us, you saw the good in it, and how did it repay you!?'_

Death, cold and brutal, that was what had met my people, my friends. They had died for a cause birthed in a dingy basement, a pipe dream that we would no longer be slaves to those who saw us as less then mortal, less than _human_.

In the corners of my vision I could make Faunus in the crowd, some with faces downcast at the death of a crusader, others cheering side by side with their oppressors as the criminal suffered. Their betrayal pierced me like a knife to the heart, deeper than any blade or bullet, my teeth clenched in defiance. We'd worn the faces of monsters for them, we'd sacrificed and bled our last on the soil of battlefields _for them!_ And yet now that sentiment, that act of symbolism, would become our legacy for all of history to ridicule.

In that moment I became more than Adam Taurus, a bull headed Faunus that had risen from the shackles placed on him by society by the sweat of his brow and the skill of his sword arm, and became truly what they saw of me.

 ** _"DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!"_ **

Fitting words for a monster I supposed, one that gloried as he ripped himself of his bindings to bite hold of the weak little man who thought he owned my life around the neck and tear it free in a gurgling scream of blood and viscera, one that promised he would see the world burn before the end as his brothers and sisters had burned across the battlefield...

* * *

"Oh fu…!?" my eyes sprang open as my body reared upwards off the desk almost the the point of falling off the chair, a cold sweat on my brow while hands rose on reflex to beat away at the encroaching flames. Then I took a moment and blinked, taking in the light of the mid afternoon sun my as sleep addled mind recoiling at the sudden odd lack of pain, of searing heat...except for the fiery burn that tingled on the back of my palm of course, Saber must've noticed my discomfort, with amusement knowing that animal. "Gods...Wh-What the hell?"

The question was rhetorical, pointless, I knew exactly what it had been and who precisely was responsible. Still that knowledge did little to help my now utterly destroyed sleeping schedule, already bad enough given the Queen Bitch's constant demands for results, nor did it beat down the sudden anger leaping in my breast. It wasn't even my own emotion, merely the bleed off from my Servant's weakly veiled consciousness, and that if anything only soured my mood all the more. That damned connection...

"S-Sa...!?"

I clenched my teeth before I could finish, taking a moment to address myself, to calm my nerves. Letting what vestiges of fear that remained slink away until I was confident I could speak without losing what remained in my stomach in the process. Appearances were everything after all, especially to a creature that could feasibly wipe out a kingdom in a single night.

" _SABER!"_ The Servant had already appeared in a shower of crimson light before I'd even finished uttering the title, menacing as ever with his hand idly thumbing the handle of his weapon while his masked gaze took in the whole room in an instant with a twitch of his horned head, searching subconsciously for a target, for prey. I'd never gotten used to that hidden gaze of his, feeling all to well the fear a mouse might feel before the cat as my heart caught in my throat. Recovering the momentum, I remembered my supposed authority over Saber, but the slip had been noticed. "It happened again!"

"Excuse me, _Master..._ " The Faunus growled, not even bothering to even try and hid the sarcasm in his tone as he formed the word, his mouth twisting unconsciously into a snarl "...but whatever do you...?"

"You know damn well what I mean!" I slammed my fist down before leaning back in my seat to catch my breath still tasting the boasting judge's blood on my lips, trying and failing to resist falling back into the dream for but a moment, feeling the embers licking at my heels, hearing the air shattering crack of Dust powered rifles, the bullets tearing into flesh... "Of all the stupid...I thought Cinder said this would pass!?"

"Since when has anything that red witch has promised run true?" The swordsman eased off, a derisive smirk spreading across his lips until it was swiftly consumed by another frown, his 'default' as far as I was concerned. "The memories and emotions you feel are a result of our connection strengthening through the Grail and the Throne of Heroes. Believe you me when I say it grants me no pleasure to see inside your sick twisted little head as well, _human_." So, the connection _was_ a two way street then? That was...disconcerting. "As long as you bear the Command Seals this connection will remain. However much I've tried to suppress it however, the stronger emotions will inevitably..."

"Well try harder then." I waved him off, snatching up my bowler hat and placing it firmly on my head, sparing the Servant one last glance before turning back to the matter at hand. "Lancer's Master, the Arc kid, you found him I'm guessing? That is if you aren't too busy brooding over..."

"I have."

I let a small iota of pleasure bloom at the Familiar's anger, burning clearly through our so-called 'connection', it was an odd feeling, another little tidbit the Queen Bitch herself had left out. Of course seeing as all she had to deal with was the mad ranting of a fiery blonde monstrosity I doubted there was much in the way of coherent thought to bother her with, though that might explain all the shouting she'd been up to...

"Since encountering Berserker, the boy has been frequently moving between the abode of Archer's Master and an establishment in the ill-reputed parts of Vale, an obvious hub for criminal activity from what I was able to observe."

Nodding, I allowed my my consciousness to open to the Servant's memories, seeing as he saw and laughing as the familiar Night Club built itself in my mind's eye. "Well, that is a surprise." I'd frequented old Hei "Junior" Xiong's little watering hole plenty back in my younger days when I'd been starting off, the large man crucial in my short lived rise to power. Good times, at least until Vale's finest came pouring through the doors and put a gun to my head. "A good one though I suppose, anything else happen while I was out?" The servant cocked his head as I got to my feet, smoothing out the wrinkles in my coat with a resigned air.

"I felt a slight disturbance of what may have been Archer and another Servant towards the edges of the Bounded Field a short ways from here." I paused, biting my lip in thought though not saying a word, signalling the horned Servant to continue. "It was brief, though I think their may have been a conflict between them. Assassin would never have allowed itself to be detected so carelessly, and with the supposed alliance between Rider, Lancer, and Archer..."

"So, Caster then?" I finished for him, snatching up my cane and examining the rune inscribed head for any smudges or imperfections before spinning it to my shoulder with just that little bit of extra flourish. "Have you filled in anyone else about this? The Queen or any of her little toadies?" A shake of the head, a flash of resentment echoing through the bond bringing a smirk to my lips. "Good, thinking we should keep it that way, just between us. Wouldn't you agree?" I slapped the swordsman on the back genially before striding toward the door, pausing before opening the door. "You coming or...?" I glanced over my shoulder only to find the space woefully vacated, the Faunus vanished as though he had never been, probably running off to brood again in whatever little corner of the Manor he'd staked out as his own in the intervening hours of rest until his 'skills' would be put to use by our shared Mistress.

No matter, it wasn't as if he was ever more than a thought away after all, and Neo would be more than happy to provide me with some company. She had just as much reason to owe Junior a visit as me after all, a nice little outing. So it was that I let out a laugh and let the rest of the Servant's dour mood fade, though I still made a point of grabbing a glass from one of the skittish little doll-like Familiars stalking about the halls, eager to wash the coppery taste from my mouth before I departed.

 _'Monster huh...thinking that lot might've been onto something after all...'_

* * *

 ** _-Weiss Schnee-_**

I've been scolded and dressed down by my father at almost every opportunity since I could walk, endured the scandalous rumors and assertions cast by envious peers and professors alike for years, and had even managed to find a sort of internal balance in dealing with the utter fiasco that was fast becoming this latest Holy Grail war alongside a nigh unmanageable Servant.

Quite truthfully, none of those varied experiences was quite like the feeling of sitting in a well to do little tea shop across from the famed James Ironwood himself.

The man hadn't said so much as a word to me since we'd been seated, merely deigning to praise the establishment much to the honor of the staff, as well as sign a few autographs from those dithering fools that couldn't quite compose themselves. All of it with the same cool ease as one would expect of a well-known and accomplished magus, not to mention the public face of a kingdom famed for advances both technological and magical unmatched since the Age of Sorcery centuries past.

 _'Not to mention an enemy Master in the Holy Grail War...'_ Both pawns in the secret battle our respective families had waged for generations, and I was just sitting there fidgeting like some child out of her depth, too nervous to say a blasted word...

 _'Gods, h_ _ow in Remnant do I keep finding myself in these situations?!'_

* * *

 **(Vale Commercial District - One Hour Ago)**

"Uh...General Ironwood right? It's um...an honor to meet you and all that, sir. _Big_ fan of your work." The boy who'd seemingly just fallen out of thin air before my eyes glanced up at us, his eyes fixed on… "Gotta say that your recent charity work, inspiring truly, real man among men you are. And Miss Schnee…would not have expected black from you, bold choice. I approve."

I could feel my mouth working wordlessly even as I took an involuntary step backward, face reddening from rage and embarrassment in equal measure with a hand going to the hem of my skirt while the other was already raised and a rune forming to wipe this…this insolent cad from the face of Remnant entirely, the fear flitting across his thin face sending a tremor of vindictive satisfaction through me. Before I could unleash a cataclysm on this foolish perverted soul Ironwood cleared his throat, lowering my hand gently with his own though he kept both eyes fixed firmly on the pervert, a flick of his other hand acting as a signal for the golems holding him to drag him upwards to his feet none to gently.

"While I do appreciate the compliment…" the General said in a jovial tone, obviously trying to spare me my own barely disguised embarrassment, "...I received word that a Bounded Field had been established across this area geared towards attracting men and women of certain quality, strange in and of itself, and quite advanced in its construction." He gazed upwards, noting the invisible barrier and its component codes and variances with an appraising eye, seeming to deconstruct the intricate Magecraft involved in its construction piece by piece in his mind. "Would you be so kind as to explain its purpose for me? Such work deserves recognition after all."

"A Bounded…what's it now? Sorry, sir Mage but I don't really know what you mean by all that. Magic ain't really something I'm too familiar with you see?" The youth shrugged, an impressive feat in and of itself under all that added weight. "In fact, I was just out for a walk enjoying the sights and…!?"

"Spying on Miss Schnee here." The large man finished, smile quickly fading into a stern frown, one that had seen more than one council member buckle before him. One didn't come to control much of a kingdom's infrastructure by being overly flexible, or forgiving when the need arose. "I'm in no mood for stories on the behalf of a brainless lackey of a known terrorist. Your name and your reason for being here, now!" The golems were tightening their metallic grip, the boy's face screwing up in a pained grimace. "I won't ask nicely again."

"A-Ah, okay okay I get it! Ease off!" Frankly at this point I all for having artificial constructs redouble their efforts, but it seemed the General held a differing opinion as he brought his own palm up, the pressure on the man's limbs easing somewhat though still well in a position to remedy that. "Man, you Atlesians really don't play around. Must be the cold..." Seeing that neither Atlesian looked particularly amused by the comment he trailed off glancing at both of us in turn, even having the audacity to shoot me a sly wink. "Name's Mercury, ladies and friends call me Merc." Another wink, earning him another scowl while he raised his head to look at Ironwood in particular. "As for the reason I'm here well...you might say I'm just out grocery shopping."

"Grocery shopping?" The General queried, knelt down in front of his prisoner with a slight bit of difficulty, his movements somewhat stiff and I swore I could hear the dull creak of metal on metal. "You must think you're quite amusing, don't you Mercury?"

"Dad always did say it was one of my few redeeming qualities, that and the fact I can whip up a decent drink." The boy replied casually, another smirk splitting his features wide. "It's come in handy, let me tell you. I've got stories."

"And I'd be interested to hear them, back on my ship face to...!?" Even I was at a loss as the young man began chuckling to himself, a touch of concern entering the soldier's voice now, "What's so funny, boy?"

"Your face in about three...two...one!" I'd barely had time to open my mouth and voice a warning before the James' bulk flew past me, the other Master propelling himself away just in time to avoid the shimmering outline of a sickly green sickle blade that had seemed to scythed neatly downward out of nowhere directly towards where the man's neck had been a moment before, embedding itself in the stone a few inches in front of Mercury's appraising grin. "Oh ho, nice moves old man!"

The golems reacted quickly in the face of a possible threat to their Master, their mistake however was to derive their focus from the prisoner they held who took full advantage of the distraction. A sudden gust of air blasted outward from the boy's body, loosening their grasps even further before he almost appeared to twist in on himself like a top in an impressive display of footwork and kicks that treated the magically imbued iron and stone as if it were glass. Automatons shattered upon the meanest contact, their bodies bursting apart with explosive force in a whip series of cracks and bursts that littered the alley way with detritus.

"Close one Em, maybe you'll get him next time."

"A countdown, really?" A woman's voice, low and irritated, filled the air as a mint haired assailant with crimson eyes stepped into view through a strange rift in the air as her partner straightened up, brushing the dust and rubble from his jacket. "You idiot, I would've had him!"

"And let you get all the glory, yeah I think not." The mysterious assailant scowled, almost looking as if she'd turn on him herself if the other Magus said another word, which of course he did, quite unable to help himself. "Plus you look better when you're mad, sexier I mean."

 _'How did she...!?'_

She'd caught us off guard, somehow she'd managed to get so close almost completely unawares...something that had completely escaped the notice of the sentry familiars I'd had scanning the immediate area, a move I suspected was mirrored by James. My first thought was that this woman might've been Assassin, the Master-Killing Servant designed and meant for such a task, but then I dismissed the terrifying notion with the cold knowledge that we'd likely have been killed already if she was. Besides, she didn't have the same sort of unique Aura as I'd witnessed in other Servants like Rider, Lancer, Archer, or even Berserker had possessed, her power formidable but nothing too extraordinary. Some sort of Mystic Code then, one that hid her presence perhaps, nothing more.

That was a relief at least, and a signal for me to lower the hand and the glowing pair of Command Seals that it bore across its surface. _'Had I really almost...get a hold of yourself Weiss!?'_ They were dangerous, their movements similar to Lie Ren and spoke of formal training, still it was hardly worth the loss of another precious seal. That, and it seemed the situation was already well in hand.

"That were some interesting tricks." Ironwood's voice boomed from further down the alley as he got back to his feet, another pair of golems flanking his sides, these one cast from steel and held up by spindly spider like legs that allowed them to crawl along the surface of the walls, glowing red orbs pulsing from blank facial plates. I could see another half dozen of the automata bordering the rooftops above, ready to pounce. Still, what gave the pair pause more than numbers was the sigil burning crimson across the back of the towering man's palm even through the stained white fabric of the glove he wore on his left hand. The symbol that he, to use a more common term, had the bigger stick up his sleeve. "Now unless you want to see some of mine, I suggest you bid a swift retreat back to your Mistress, with my regards!"

"What are you saying!? We have them surroun...!?" I rounded on the Master, eyebrows rising indignantly at the demand, but he silenced my protests with a glare before returning his attention to our would-be attackers.

"So, what will it be then?" The golems tensed, the pressure radiating from the Atlesian soldier almost palpable in the air as he exerted his will upon them. How he was able to control so many individual constructs at once with such ease and fine control... "I do have a busy schedule after all, not to mention I'd prefer to avoid making a scene."

The two lackeys looked to one another, sharing a nod between themselves that spoke volumes. They were frightened, and despite how much I would've denied it if pressed, I understood where it stemmed from. "Thinking we'll take you up on that kind offer, General." The girl stepped forward nodding, giving a short bow to both James and myself, though the way Mercury peered at me over her shoulder was enough to send a shiver down my spine at the intent behind it. "Lady Cinder will be interested to hear of you, I'm sure." And like that they were gone, fading away like a heat haze as if they never were, the traces of their Aura fading with them, leaving us quite alone with only the stirring and whirring of the mechanical creatures to break the tense atmosphere.

"Why?" I said tersely, shattering the silence like a hammer blow while the man across from me put his clothes back in order. "Why would you just let them go! We had them!"

"You're right, but then we would've had to deal with the one maintaining the barrier as well." The man said, brushing off his shoulder with a shrug in the direction of the Bounded field which I realized with a start had vanished as well. "A skilled Magi, as were those two who doubtless wouldn't have gone down without a fight and a fair bit of damage." He motioned about a the surrounding buildings and back towards the busy public streets off in the distance, the rush of midday traffic audible even from this distance. "I meant what I said about not making a scene, my families resources are sizable, but hardly limitless."

My mouth clamped down on the retort, easing my emotions before going forward, identifying and keeping track of the golems still poised to strike at a moment's notice, weighing my chances, they weren't good. "So, you came in person to investigate. Curious for a man with such a _'busy schedule_ ' as you put it. I'd have thought you had people for such things, you do control an army, yes?"

The comment came off a touch more pointed than I'd intended but if the other Master took offense he didn't show it, merely snapping his fingers causing the constructs to back away, many vanishing entirely into the shadows of the city proper like the insects they were designed to mimic. "Well, when I'd gotten word of unregistered Bounded Fields popping up near civilian areas, and the disappearances associated with them, how could I not draw my own conclusions. Same as you I take it?" I flushed, fists clenching at the way the words sounded, like a teacher applauding a student's initiative, the condescension. Another part railed that this likely wasn't the case, that this might be genuine approval, but the pragmatic crushed that naive assertion as inconsequential at best.

This man was an enemy, this man _is_ an enemy.

"Besides, I've been hoping for the chance to speak with you and this seemed like a fine opportunity to kill two Nevermores with one bullet." James continued, flashing that winning smile of his, the same I'd grown up seeing on posters, the same I'd seen at the man's wedding years ago where he'd cemented my dislike for him. "I think even a man with my responsibilities is entitled to a bit of time to catch up with his Sister-in-Law, don't you?"

* * *

 _'_ _Why am even I here? An ambush perhaps, no…no, he could have killed me at any point before this, far from mundane eyes if he'd wanted to...and he doesn't seem the type. What could he possibly be…?'_

"Are you feeling quite alright, Miss Schnee?" I'd been so wrapped up in examining the General's mannerisms, his calm demeanor, I was taken off guard when he finally spoke up, setting his cup down lightly to look at me with an expression that might actually have been genuine worry, though knowing the higher politics of mage craft and the rather tenuous relationship between our two families I highly doubted it. "Not partial to tea? You wouldn't be the first so called "highborn" I've met to disapprove of course, the taste isn't for every…"

"I'm fine!" I said, just a heartbeat too quickly to sound entirely genuine, immediately drowning the slip with a long draft from my cup and doing my best not to recoil as the steaming beverage scaled my tongue. "J-Just...Just fine! Merely collecting my thoughts in the wake of events." Not entirely false, my mind was currently working overdrive trying to connect the dots. A powerful public figure of renown conveniently stumbling upon myself and a would be Assassin of the Fall witch in some random back alley of Vale, merely a lucky coincidence on my part, or something more sinister, some ulterior motive I was missing? "I should thank you again, General. Without your aid I might actually have been inconvenienced by that oaf."

That was all he'd have been of course, an annoyance at most, a slight concern at worst. Dispatching as many of Ironwood's quality golems as the young man had was impressive yes, the hallmarks of a skilled practitioner of _Reinforcement_ , but an actual threat? No, even alongside his curious companions I was confident I would've been able to dispatch the pervert in short order without my fellow Atlesian's aid alone or, if the situation called for it, I _was_ the one with the Servant...I hoped.

 _'Get a hold of yourself, Weiss! What would Father say if he could you moping about like this!?'_ Probably something stern no doubt, another inevitable jab at my own inabilities and shortcomings however minor, more lamenting comments that Whitley didn't possess proper ability despite being the model son and how he was stuck pinning the hopes of the family on my inadequate shoulders. _'Inadequate, I'll show him 'Inadequate'!?'_

The politician and soldier merely nodded seeming to miss the dark pall that seemed to cross my features for a moment, or politely ignoring it if he had seen, his easy smile returning as he waved a hand dismissively to ward off the thanks. "No need, merely glad I could assist." I gave him a quizzical raise of the eyebrow before returning to my drink, the blend surprisingly enjoyable for a common establishment, nothing on Klein's skill certainly, but few could match the Schnee Butler and former alchemist in the art of drink craft. "Besides, your sister would've been furious with me if she'd learned you'd been ' _inconvenienced_ ' and I'd just stood by. Not a favorable position knowing her, as I'm sure you can imagine."

"Certainly." I voiced perhaps a bit too quickly, a pang of distress coursing down my arm as my thoughts drifted back to our last meeting where she'd passed on what remained of the crimson mantle worn by Ruby Rose, Huntress among Huntresses. I vividly recalled the frustration etched into her features at the act, the effects of the compulsion our Father still had on her during 'wartime', a damnable little agreement made necessary in the mind of Jacques Schnee due in large part to this man, but that was the politics of Magic after all. "She's...She's alright, yes? Content?"

Winter had been born the first child of the Schnee dynasty, the first heiress, a young woman gifted with magical talent beyond her years. It was to be she, to inherit the family's Magic Crest, the recorded knowledge and thaumaturgical learning of generations of Schnee Magi composed in the form of stabilized Magic circuits, the most precious treasure our family possessed. Our mother had carried it as a stop-gap measure after Grandfather's death, and it had cost her dearly as a result, her body unable to handle the strain it placed on her. Winter was to be our clan's salvation, groomed for the task...and then I'd been born.

My sister was older, more experienced, but I possessed the talent and the natural advantages to supersede her in nearly every other regard. My own magical circuits were far more numerous, far more refined even before my training, so much so that it almost defied belief. More and more our father would turn his gaze away from Winter, and me in my youthful naivety only sought to reach greater heights in response to his attentions however negative, the small signs that he cared. It wasn't until I was officially named Heiress and Winter sold off like cattle to bolster the Ironwood's and ease the relations between our two families that I realized exactly what I had done.

And so here I sat, the bearer of my families storied yet sordid legacy, while Winter was married to breed stronger Magi and restore a flagging Bloodline to prominence. All for the sake of the Grail, seeing as neither of our lines could run the ritual without the other.

 _'And Whitley wanted to be involved in all this, the little fool.'_ I had my suspicions that my brother had been a second attempt by my father to do something similar to me, to give life to a proper heir with Winters resolve and my talent. _'Better for me he failed then, monster.'_

"Quite well, I would hope. She speaks of you often." I narrowed my eyes, the man's jaw clenching slightly as real anger passed through his eyes for a moment, just one, and thankfully it wasn't aimed me. "And before you ask, no my wife will not be involved in this conflict I assure you, a binding _Geas_ imposed by Jacques and my Uncle upon our betrothal. We cannot share any secrets regarding our family's research and dealings, nor can we use the other to advantage in any matters regarding the Grail." A matter of simple caution and procedure then as I doubted they could've known a war might actually arise, strictures similar give or take to many of the older Magical families I assumed, having never really spent time delving into Marriage bonds and the like despite Father's constant quiet prodding. Some facet of what I was thinking must've shown on my face as Ironwood couldn't help but add to his statement. "If anything it's improved our relationship significantly, no talk of work or politics. Leaves little else to talk about except one another."

That was the worst part in all of this, his effort, his positive outlook towards the whole matter all together. If he were like my father, merely treated his wife like some pretty doll to take to bed with him every so often before calling in the Mistresses, the kind of man I'd feared he would be, then I could hate him without regret. Instead from what I understood he treated Winter with all the kindness one might expect of a partner, if not a lover. He wasn't violent, was never crass, merely driven by his work and had done his best to include her in it...the public aspects anyway. Under his tutelage and direction Winter had risen to high standing, one earned, not given despite what Jacques Schnee might say amidst one of his more colorful tirades.

Winter was happier without us, without the Schnee responsibility. Still it didn't change the fact that James had taken my sister away, as juvenile as if was to think as such, and thus I couldn't help but dislike him.

"You didn't call me hear to catch up about my sister." I said flatly, regretting for an instant the sorrowful expressing he tried hide across his square jawed visage. "This is a meeting between competing Masters of the Holy Grail War, get to the point." Direct but we needed to move this along, there was a point, "Always better to aim for the heart" as father used to say.

"Alright, to business then." Ironwood agreed, his tone shifting as I slowly began to realize that the tea shop had grown eerily quiet. At some point the other patrons and even the employees had vacated the space, leaving the two of us quite alone with only a view of bustling Vale outside the window to show we still existed on the same plane at all. "I have it on good word that you and the Masters of both Rider and Lancer have formed an alliance of sorts." My back stiffened, my mind somewhat reeling at the sudden shift from the kindly Brother-in-law to the cold calculating soldier. "An overt action perhaps, but necessary seeing as the Lady Cinder Fall and Saber's Master appear to have a similar arrangement. Excellent response on your part."

 _'Wait...They are!?'_

"Of course. It was the most prudent action at the time." I said, feeling my throat go dry at the sudden shocking revelation, but somehow managed to nod along as if I'd known all along. Information was power after all, and the only thing worse than not having it was the cold truth of people knowing you didn't. "Competition or no, gathering together to eliminate a particularly powerful or troubling foe is hardly a fresh concept. And the result speaks for itself."

Still, the thought of both Saber and Berserker working together was nothing to scoff at. I'd seen first hand what both the savage Servant's were capable of on their own, together...well suffice it to say more allies wouldn't hurt, but if James wanted to throw himself in he may as well work for it.

 _'Let him believe what he wanted to, as long as he'd useful.'_

"Indeed, Berserker on the run and Cinder humiliated, an excellent trial run." He leaned forward, steeping his hands before him as his eyes evaluated, blank faced, almost machine-like. "Though I must ask if you've given thought to exactly what comes afterwards?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Cinder and her accursed bloodline cannot be allowed to take possession of the Grail no matter what, that much I'm sure we can both agree on. The Fall's time is done and better lost to history." The way he said it made it all the more apparent there was some personal stake in this as well, not just a matter of ancestral pride. James had lost family in the last war too after all, close family. He also had a point, gone were the times where the Fall Clan had actually contributed something to this war with their unique knowledge of the Servants and the Command Seals themselves, secrets long since stolen by the Ironwoods and the Schnee. "Bounded fields erected in broad daylight, the consumption of civilian souls to power her mad Servant's bottomless demands, such behavior flaunts the rules our forefathers established that allow us to conduct this ritual in a civilized manner. Saber's Master is similarly dangerous."

As civilized as seven highly trained, for the most part, Magi and Familiars who were so powerful as to break the bounds of reason and sense could be I supposed. Of course I merely nodded again, keeping my poise, my center. "Agreed, the Red Witch must be stopped."

"And stopped she will be, with the combined weight of more than half the Servants arrayed against her." Ironwood lowered his hands with a businesslike air, cutting the air before him as if it were an ax cleaving through Cinder's thin neck. "Still there is a dilemma to consider. Our families have given much to this ritual, we are the only two who would be able to use the Grail's power responsibly and safely so the final bout should by all accounts fall between us." So that was his intention then, to offer his own partnership, one that would see us as the final two left standing. "In that vein, how do you intend to deal with Rider and Lancer after Berserker is slain?" Another cold spike hit me in the back, my grip on the porcelain cup tightening by a fraction that didn't go unnoticed by the shrewd tactician. "You're an intelligent young woman, you must have a strategy in place."

Appealing to my ego, as if I'd be put off balance by such a simple tactic...but then why giving a proper answer so difficult? Maybe it was because I was still working out an answer for myself. "I-If you must know..." I started, checking the waver in my voice an instant later, clearing my throat before continuing, "Rider and her Master, the Enforcer Lie Ren, seem to have no personal designs for the Holy Grail themselves."

"Unlikely, they would've needed to have such a desire. That's part of the criteria for selecting Master and Servant, its the cornerstone of the process." Finally, it seemed the Atlesian was taken aback. Not that I could blame him, I'd been skeptical upon first hearing it too, of course that had been before I'd spent any length of time with the pair.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. From what I've seen however, Lie Ren's only goal is to see the Holy Grail into the hands of one he has deemed suitable which must count as some kind of desire within the Grail's parameters." I explained, eager to jump on the initiative and take control of the conversation. "Rider seems content to follow his lead, and with the Command Seals it's not as if she can really defy him."

"And this 'suitable person' is this Jaune Arc boy, Lancer's Master?" I hesitated a moment before nodding slowly, a flush entering my cheeks. "You think you can best him?"

"I don't have to." I blurted out quickly, too quickly, the General's eyebrows quirking as if amused by the display. "I mean he is...Jaune is useful, his Lancer is a powerful Servant, and he holds a unique connection to Saber I intend to make full use of." The logic was sound, Ironwood wouldn't know of the other aspects, he couldn't. "I can handle him." I knew the instant I said the words that it was a mistake, my cheeks coloring.

"I'd gathered he had some sort of attachment to you, but I wasn't under the impression you intended to make use of it." There was no judgment in the voice, so why did it feel like I was being scrutinized, interviewed. "Seduction is a proven tactics, though perhaps a little vain when you compare yourself to allure of the Grail. After dispatching Saber and finishing off Berserker you should...!"

"Whatever strategy I use, regardless of the how or why, is _none_ _of your concern!_ " I all but shouted at him, embarrassment gnawing at me despite my best attempts to keep it down, my heart pounding in my chest. How dare he suggest I would...with Arc of all...the nerve...! "Why even bother with a partnership, you have an army at your disposal, resources, a Servant...oh." A small smile graced my lips, one I couldn't quite keep to myself as the realization of the how and why came to the forefront of my mind in a sea of triumph. "Now I see what's happening, you need me."

Anger again, I'd struck a nerve. "Working together is our best option, especially with our mutual enemy's Servant out of the picture. The Fall family has a strong presence here, and with Cinder's callous misuse of the populace healing Berserker even as we speak...!"

"You're Servant would be Caster, is it not?" I asked, silencing him before he could finish his little recruitment speech of why it was oh so important we should work together. "The Magic-wielding class which would pose a problem when dealing with a Magically resistant Heroic Spirit like Saber, and seeing as the only other Servant class unaccounted for would be Assassin and there's no way one of the noble Ironwood Clan would stoop to employing the use of a cowardly Familiar only suited to fighting in the shadows."

"I would be loathe to underestimate the one Servant specifically meant to strike at Master rather than Servant, girl." A woman's deep commanding voice split the air, one that didn't quite call for respect so much as demand it, the owner appearing in a flurry of deep purple light situated over Ironwood's shoulder, the light fading like a curtain to reveal a formidable blonde woman bedecked in fitted vestments and robes accented by a tattered purple cape, withering green eyes gazing at me from behind silver rimmed spectacles. "Especially without the aegis of one's own guardian to ensure their safety, how many arrogant fools, erstwhile rulers, and grandiose empires have been ended at the blade of such a creature. including your Grandfather in the last war if I'm not mistaken" She tittered on, crossing her arms beneath her chest, disgust written on her perfect features. "Really the diminishing quality of youth today, no thought to history..."

I gaped, half in stupefied disbelief at having both myself and my Grandfather's death insulted by a mere Familiar in the span of a single sentence, the other in horrified mortification that this woman somehow knew Archer...wait, how could she possibly... "Tactful as ever I see, Caster." James sighed almost apologetically as the woman gave a short huff, the arrogance of a Magi wafting off her in waves. "I trust our guest has behaved herself?"

"After a fashion." The ancient Magus given flesh scoffed as if the idea offended her, drawing a long riding crop from a pocket of her robes, the mere action setting off alarm bells in my head, ones that certainly didn't die down as another shower of purple energy flashed to reveal a small familiar figure in dark leather and cloth armor seated on the middle of the table crouched in a fetal position, wreathed in a torn crimson cloak, the hood of which brought up to hide her face from view. She seemed to be...muttering something? "A defiant petulant child, but we've come to...and understanding. Isn't that right, dear?"

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Caster, of course." I could hardly believe my ears as the figure shivered, the words coming out more as a terrified squeak, little reminiscent of the usual confidence she usually bore in spades. "That's right."

"Professor." The woman said with a tick of her crop against her shoulder, the diminutive girl practically leaping to correct her mistake. It was difficult to grasp, but I didn't need the tingling of the Command Seals on my wrist nor the distinctive scent of rose petals to know that this could only be...

"A-Archer, wha...what is the meaning of this!?"

"Weiss? _Weiss!"_ The girl was behind me before I could even finish blinking, cowering behind my back like a petal in a windstorm, shying away from the intimidating woman who's face had gone from satisfied to stony in a heartbeat, "You gotta help me, please tell her I've been a good Heroic Spirit. _Please!"_

 _'What on Remnant...!?'_

My gaze to face the General yet again, demanding an explanation, which judging by the look on the man's face he wasn't going to fight me over. "Caster found her attempting to mount an assault against the property Cinder currently resides in." He explained, the woman nodding along as if I cared what a Familiar thought, particularly this Familiar. "I ordered her to intervene, seeing as it would've likely ended in her death for little benefit to anyone." Ruby went stock still, and I could tell by the way Ironwood blanched that those unsettling silver eyes were fixed directly on him, daring him to say more. It seemed the little Servant was beaten, but not broken yet, not by a long shot. "I'm returning her to you as a show of good faith, not to mention I'm sure Winter _would_ have my head if I left you to the mercies of Assassin."

"How _generous_ of you." I growled through gritted teeth, finishing off my tea and setting it aside, getting to my feet suddenly, eliciting a yelp from the crimson Servant behind me. "I look forward to discussing your plans for dealing with Berserker at a later date, I have matters that need attending to. Is there anything else?" I added as an aside when the man's face shifted into something that on a lesser man could've been taken for embarrassment.

"There is...one matter, one I'm loathe to assign to one of my men given its _sensitive_ nature." Something to do with the war then, charming. "As a public figure I can't risk drawing attention to myself, and Caster's talents have been so far...unsuccessful." That raised a few eyebrows in the room, and brought a blonde eyebrow low as the witch snarled under her breath venomously. Something shielded from Magical detection then, even on the level of a Heroic Spirit, this...whatever _this_ was, might be intriguing after all. "I'm certain the great Huntress herself, Ruby Rose, would have much better luck locating her. A favor for a favor."

I dulled my anger at the man casually tossing out the precious name of my Servant so flippantly, lamenting that the red cloak wasn't exactly subtle and didn't exactly feature in many other legends beside hers. No, instead I chose to focus on the moment. "Her? So it's a person then?"

"Of sorts." He admitted, Ruby's eyes darting between the two of us, suddenly alert and businesslike, in her element, though I noticed she was still shooting furtive glances at the blonde woman across the table from her, blushing of all things. "She slipped away from her Handlers and is believed to be wandering somewhere in the city. With Cinder's lackeys flitting about..."

"Does she have a name?" The Huntress asked suddenly, surprising both of us, the General taking a moment to collect himself before answering.

"Penny." He said at last, a wistful smile on his lips as he said the name, "Her name is Penny."

* * *

 _ **-Blake Belladonna (Assassin)-**_

"So here we are...uh, I mean welcome to Beacon Academy cousin! Um...cousin...yeah!"

I peered down from the depths of my little hideaway amidst the higher boughs of one of the great oaks lining the main avenue leading to the towering school of magical learning, arching a thin eyebrow at the particularly energetic blonde male human practically dragging a taller red headed female along by the arm. He was trying to be positive and humorous, and failing dismally by all outward appearances, no need for my already superior Faunus senses nor the additional abilities the offered by the Assassin class.

Jaune Arc, and his Servant Lancer...one of the strangest, and most unpredictable, aspects of this War.

"From what I was told, the entire structure was raised with Magic back in the Age of Strife." The oaf raised his voice, gesturing to the twisting towers and ramparts, "It was meant to be a symbol, a place for Mages to gather and rebuild after so much knowledge had been lost in the wars between the old Kingdoms." Ah yes, the place for the Magi to horde their secrets in safety and privacy while the world burns around them and my people were driven into slavery.

 _'Calm down, that time is past, set in stone.'_ The raggedy tome I bore in my lap was proof enough of that sad truth. How curiously morbid to read of one's own death displayed in so clean a manner, to see one's ideals twisted by time and conjecture. History, it seemed, had not been kind to our legacy. The White Fang a thing to be reviled even among our own people. _'Though I could change that couldn't I?'_ I played with the hem of the uniform skirt my physical aspect wore, still somewhat embarrassed at how little it covered, how these modern Magi could stand it though I was growing used to it, step by step. _'With the Grail I could change all of this, couldn't I?'_

Still the target of my attentions prattled on while I mused as if he was genuinely trying to impress his companion, not to mention trying to explain the need for her presence to anyone potentially listening in. Seeming not to realize he was only drawing more attention in the process, much of it snickers and covert whispers from passing students, though there were a few jealous looks as they noticed the young woman he was showing around. How he couldn't see his ' _cousin's_ ' obvious discomfort at all the attention was beyond me, though she was doing an admirable job of humoring him, or too shy to speak up. I honestly would've expected a woman warrior, especially one worthy of the noble Lancer Class, to be a bit more assertive and direct.

 _'Still, I know the feeling...'_ Sun was once again exploring the campus idly enjoying the sights of this new time, drawing every woman he could with those glistening sculpted...I shook the heat from my face, instead seeking to distract myself with my quarry, the pupils of my amber eyes turning to thin slits as I activated my **_Way of Shadows:_** _**Vital Sight**_ , the pair's bodies instantly taking on a glowing aspect while information regarding the status of my targets burned itself into my consciousness. Heart rate, injuries, blind spots... _'So, rather meek after all...and the boy...'_

Lancer was everything I'd expect from a Servant and more, at least from a discerning view. A lithe figure hidden in the casual wear of this time but obviously concealing muscles forged in combat as natural for one of her class, her hair burning like scarlet fire, and her emerald eyes scanning her surroundings at all times as if on reflex, searching for a hidden foe at any moment even here on supposedly neutral ground, a bodyguard in her former life perhaps? But beyond the physical, my ability allowed me to see the sheer amount of raw Prana contained in such a small form and it was...terrifying to say the least. It was even enough to put a bead of sweat down my brow, the woman's power far eclipsing my own at present, perhaps her beating back oh Berserker hadn't been such a fluke after all as Tukson had surmised.

If anything that only begged the question of whether she was naturally so powerful in life, an exceptional figure even when compared to other Heroes summoned by and seeking the Grail, or perhaps if her Master was simply so foolish as to be sustaining her with such a high surplus of Aura at all times.

Judging by the look of him I was leaning more towards the latter, but even then that presented its own question. Just how powerful was her Master if he was able to allow for such a thing and still appear to move about so effortlessly, with such ease? Even Velvet with all her skill would've been sweating and swaying in minutes with the effort of supplying Lancer as she was now. Something to consider going forward then, a level of caution.

 _'Troubling, this changes matters.'_ I wondered with a resigned sigh as I closed the book with a snap that my mere presence alone muted until it was little higher than the buzz of a fly, a useful little trick to avoid detection as one could never be too careful. A lesson I'd learned the hard way after all, as the very book in my hand espoused.

Morbid indeed, perhaps a change of genre _was_ in order then, one of Velvet's secret novellas perhaps? My face warmed at the though as a quivering smile graced my lips.

The Faunus Master had been especially mortified upon my discovery of the hidden cache beneath her bed, red faced and babbling as I'd scanned the first few pages of the first few I'd grabbed, my own face soon coloring to match hers. The contents was...interesting, something I'd never seen or even imagined could be described in the written word quite so...artfully. And the Rabbit was forced to hide these jewels of the written word like some mark of shame, preposterous, criminal even!

Time carried on indeed, Remnant evolving in fits and bursts since the days where I'd last walked beneath it's skies. It was heartening to see Literature had as well, after a...Hang on?

With a grimace of sudden concentration I peered back and found the pair again, situated in front of an ancient statue of two young warriors poised above a Beowolf, one of the ancient Grimm monsters of old that had once prowled the surface of Remnant and still did if some of the more disturbing rumors spread about by their cults were to be believed. One warrior, a young man, stood atop all with a sword in one hand raised high, meanwhile a woman stood by his side clutching a massive ax at her side. Heroes from the Age of Hunters no doubt, however why such a thing would take such prominence at a school of Magic I had no inkling.

The two had been joined by the same young blue haired Mage that Sun had befriended, Jaune Arc's roommate Neptune Vasilias if I remembered correctly, but something was off. Lancer's Aura, which had been all encompassing if relatively stable throughout the time I'd been monitoring it, had become roiling and unstable, almost a mirror of the stoic order it had been before, and the woman's beautiful face...terror, grief, and sadness didn't even begin to describe it.

* * *

 _ **-Pyrrha Nikos (Lancer)-**_

"Pyrrha?" My Master's voice called again as if muted somehow, like my head had been submerged in cold ice water, the shock dulling my senses. There was concern there, concern that had forced the use of my name...but none of that mattered, none of it at all in the face of... " _Pyrrha_ is something wrong!?" He repeated the question, real panic entering his voice, panic I should assuage, panic I should...but I couldn't move, couldn't speak but for the trembling.

"Pyrrha? Wait you mean like the...oh boy that's not good..." Another voice joined Master's, joined Jaune's, spilling from the lips of the impossible image before me, spilling like summer wine...the taste of wine and copper on my lips as the world swam overhead and a chalice clattered to the marble floor, this same face staring down at me with a cruel smile marring a once perfect face while the darkness closed. "Jaune, is she okay? Who is...!?" The voice was younger, higher pitched than his had been, but the way it sounded, the way those oceans of blue wavered with concern. Mocking concern, never true, never...

 _"To the Empire, and to you, my love."_ He'd toasted, offering me the cup of crimson liquid even as his lips grazed my collarbone, his hand sliding the silken fabric from my shoulders, a shiver of passion matching the cool air of the dawning morning. " _May your life stand as an example to all for generations to come._ "

"E-Emperor Aureus, h-how...how are you...!?" I almost summoned _Miló_ to my hand to strike down this cruel shade, I wanted to so badly it hurt, or perhaps that was the terror, or maybe the traitorous beating of my heart that desperately wanted to forgive despite what he'd done. The weapon didn't come, and instead my courage, the bravery that had carried me through battle and life failed me, and I fled...fled despite the shouts rising behind me, the desperate pleases for me to stay.

 _'I'm sorry!'_

My mind screamed as I found myself in a side passage of the school, a dark corridor I hadn't even been aware of reaching though it hardly mattered. It was free of prying eyes, that was all I desired, my body forged by war in life and Magic in death allowing itself to fall back against the stone and cry, simply allowing the tears to fall despite the burning call through my connection with Jaune.

 _'I'm sorry.'_

 **-END**

* * *

 _ **-Servant of the 6th Holy Grail War-**_

 **Heroic Spirit (Lancer) - Pyrrha Nikos the Goddess of War**

 **Alignment - Lawful Good**

 _ **:Statistics:**_

 **Strength - B**

 **Endurance - B**

 **Agility - B-**

 **Noble Phantasm - B**

 **Mana/Aura - C+**

 **Luck - E**

 _ **:Personal Skills:**_

 **Inspiration - B+**

 **Mana Burst - B-**

 **Instinct - B**

 **Magic Resistance - C+**

 **Poisoned Chalice/Tragic Heroine - A**

 _ **:Noble Phantasms:**_

 **Blessing of War: _Polarity - (Personal: B-)_**

 **Blessed Arm of War: _Shifting Spear_** _ **Miló - (Anti-Army: B+)**_

 **Blessed Arm of War: _Grand Aegis Akuo - (Anti-Unit: C)_**

* * *

 **Heroic Spirit (Archer) - Ruby Rose the Crimson Huntress**

 **Alignment - Neutral Good**

 _ **:Statistics:**_

 **Strength - D**

 **Endurance - D+**

 **Agility - A-**

 **Noble Phantasm - A**

 **Mana/Aura - B**

 **Luck - B**

 _ **:Personal Skills:**_

 **Independent Action - B**

 **True Hunter - B-**

 **Cloak of Roses/Disengage - A**

 **Provisions - C+**

 **Leadership - C+**

 _ **:Noble Phantasms:**_

 **Huntress' Child: Crescent Rose - (Anti-Unit: B) (Anti-Army: A)**

 **Gift of the Mother: Crimson Mantle - (Personal: C)**

* * *

 _ **A/N: So yeah it's been so long and I really have no excuses, it's been crazy couple months and life's been hitting on all cylinders. Still you know it's been too long when you have to read through the story to remember where things are going.**_

 _ **Finishing this chapter was my way of seeing if I still had an interest and I do to some degree, I'd like to keep going once I have a more consistent schedule. AMBR, my other story, is almost finished up which may give me more time to work on this one hopefully. Up above is a short stat list for two of the Main Servants in the war, next time (hopefully) will be Saber and Berserker, then Caster and Rider, and then Assassin. We've just had a good look at what these two can do in particular.**_

 _ **Still thanks for all the support and for those who stuck around, you're all awesome and I wish I could be more on the ball with this. Hope it's still enjoyable after so long and as always feel free to leave your input and make suggestions. - Mojo**_


End file.
